A Coming Terror
by 3ninjafan
Summary: COMPLETE! We join Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, Gracy and Lita as they try to escape an unspeakable horror that is growing throughout the area. Could this nightmare have spread further than expected? Can they survive this disaster, or will lives be lost?
1. From Peace to Chaos

**Authors Note:** Hey there fellow 3 Ninja Fans! I'M BACK! If you don't know already, this is officially my fourth story about the 3 ninjas. You know how I roll with this. I try my best to keep the story updated at an even pace so there aren't too many gaps between chapter postings, and you post like a thousand reviews so I finish my stories faster. I mean what's the point in finishing if I know people aren't reading it you know? Anyways, this one is gonna be different from my last story. WAY more action, so I hope you like it! Please Read, Review and ENJOY!

Lita: "Colt? Colt! Would you wake up?!" She said while nudging him in his arm.

He woke up and looked around a bit frantic as if something unexpected had happened.

Colt: "What?! What happened?!" He said a little startled

Lita: "You fell asleep again. That's what happened." She said in her seat

Colt looked around at his surroundings and remembered that he was still on the plane bound back for his home in California. He let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back onto his chair.

Colt: "Oh yeah…" He said while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Could you not do that? I thought the plane was crashing or something."

Lita: "Sorry." She laughed "I just wanted you to be awake. That's all. You know I get bored on these flights." She said truthfully.

Colt: "Well I'm up now."

Colt fixed his messed up hair a bit and looked out of the window. All he could see was the white clouds that stretched miles and miles across the endless blue sky.

Colt: "How long have we been flying now anyway?" He asked while stretching his arms with a yawn.

Lita glanced at her watch.

Lita: "I'm not really sure. I'd say about four and half hours tops. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Lita took a look down the empty aisle of the airplane and then back at Colt.

Lita: "Hey Colt?"

Colt: "Yeah?"

Lita: "Thanks a bunch for coming all the way to Colorado with me to visit my family. I really appreciate it."

Colt gave her a comfortable smile.

Colt: "Hey it's no problem. If anything I should be thanking you. I'm just glad that I could get away for once. Life at home was getting to be a bit too crowded for me. I needed to get out somehow."

She looked at Colt curiously as she leaned in towards him a little to ask him something.

Lita: "So how did you enjoy yourself over there? How did you like Brad?"

Colt: "Your cousin? He was okay. I mean it's not like we did anything together. The guy is barely athletic, so we could barely relate when it came to common interest. All he wanted to do was show me his spider collection." (He cringed at the thought) "I hate spiders."

Lita began to laugh lightly because she knew that there were other people on the plane.

Lita: "Poor Colt is afraid of spiders." She teased

Colt shot her a look.

Colt: "I AM NOT!" He shouted

Random passenger: "Shhh!"

Colt quickly shrunk down into his seat with his face red in embarrassment.

Colt: _"I am not scared!" _He whispered a bit irritated

Lita: "Alright alright. I was just kidding with you is all. No need to get defensive." She said waving it off with a laugh.

Colt: "I…I knew that…" He lied

His face began to turn red again and Lita began to laugh at her best friend.

--

Gracy: "Oh I wish you would tell me what the big surprise is already. I'm beginning to get impatient." She said with her eyes closed

Rocky: "Not yet. Just a little bit longer, and no peaking." He said while he held her hand guiding her someplace

She held his hand tight with one hand and used her other hand to cover her closed eye lids as she carefully tried to follow Rocky's footing.

Gracy: "Are we there yet?" She said with a smile

Rocky: "Almost…" He smiled back at her while walking

Gracy trailed behind him having no clue where she was. She was just wishing over and over in her head that he would just tell her what was going on already. Then they both finally came to a stop. She was silent, and then she heard Rocky's familiar voice.

Rocky: "Okay…You can open your eyes now."

Gracy pulled her hand down from over her closed eyes and opened them. She was almost speechless as she gasped in amazement. All she could see was the never ending waters of the ocean as they stretched on and on into the distance. The sun's rays of light shined perfectly on the calm waters making them glisten in sheer beauty. A flock of seagulls soon came up from under the pier where Rocky and Gracy stood and flew over the smooth waves of the ocean. Gracy continued to watch the seagulls as they flew away.

Gracy: "Oh…Rocky…This is beautiful."

Rocky: "I'm glad you like it." He smiled

She turned to look at him.

Gracy: "Of course I do."

Rocky: "Believe it or not, not too many people come to this beach at all. I don't know why, but it just doesn't seem too popular."

Gracy: "So that's why it seems so peaceful here." She said pushing some hair behind her ear from the breezy wind.

She then felt Rocky gently take a hold of her hand. She became a bit surprised and blushed a little. She could feel Rocky's eyes staring at her.

Rocky: "Gracy…I love you."

She could have cried out of happiness at that moment, but she didn't. Gracy turned to him to look right into his eyes. There was a good silence between them, and she finally replied…

Gracy: "I love you too."

Delighted to hear that loving response, Rocky leaned in towards Gracy and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rocky had put one hand on her hip to pull her towards his body as he used the other hand to caress her soft and warm face. Gracy had both of her hands set on Rocky's chest. The moment at that point couldn't get anymore romantic than that. All that could be heard was the sound of the rolling waves of the ocean, the whistling of the air, and the calls of seagulls in the distance. When the kiss ended the two just stood there and held on another as they gazed into each other's eyes. Rocky used his fingers to push some of her blonde hair out of her face so he could see her better. When he saw her full face, he just smiled again.

Rocky: "Man you're just too beautiful."

Gracy began to blush again as she nuzzled herself further into his warm grasp with her head resting on his chest. He continued to hold her until they heard a scream that made the two jump in fear.

???: "Aaaaaahh!!"

Gracy: "What was that?!" She said in a frightened voice

**End of Chapter!**

Haha. Yeah I know this one was short, but still leave me some reviews! Thanks and keep reading!


	2. Only a Tip of the Ice Berg!

**Please Read and Review! Thanks and Enjoy! **

After a long ride back to California, Colt and Lita were finally able to get off of the plane. Both of them went into the airport and Lita went to the nearest pay phone to call her mom to come pick both of them up. Colt went to sit down and wait for her.

Colt: _'Man. Now I'm wishing I could have stayed longer…Hm?' _He noticed something a bit different about the airport.

Colt: _'The airport isn't as crowded as it always is, and it's Saturday. And why do some of these people look so nervous?'_

He watched a line of anxious people bunched up in front of where tickets are purchased. Most of them carrying little to no luggage at all which was kind of weird.

Lita: "Well it looks like we'll be riding in a taxi back home huh?" She said interrupting his thoughts

Colt came back to reality.

Colt: "Um…yeah. What's wrong? Your mom can't make it?"

Lita: "I don't know. She just wouldn't answer the phone. Maybe she had to go out really quick or something."

Colt stood up as he slid on his back pack along with picking up his blue duffle bag and catching it on his shoulder.

Colt: "I hate trying to catch a cab. It's annoying." He said in an aggrivated tone

Lita chuckled a bit.

Lita: "You don't like to do anything don't you? Come on. It's no big deal."

Colt: "Yeah. Says you."

Colt and Lita made their way out of the airport and onto a sidewalk in the lively city.

They both waited until they would see a taxi drive by and try to get the driver's attention. Colt finally spotted one that wasn't being used.

Colt: "Hey. There's one coming up now." He pointed

He saw a taxi driving in their direction. Colt put down his luggage and began to wave his arms around in the air trying to get the driver's attention.

Colt: "Hey! Over here! Taxi!" He yelled

The taxi zoomed right passed the both of them. As Colt looked on at the passing Taxi with a 'You gotta be kidding me' kind of look.

Colt: "What is he blind?!" He hissed

Lita began to laugh again as she walked up next to him.

Lita: "Of course he isn't blind silly. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to drive a cab." She joked "Here. Let me give it a shot."

Colt: "Be my guest." He said thinking she wouldn't have any better luck than he did

Another taxi with no passengers made its way up the street. Lita stood on the curb and stood on her tippy toes as she waved with one hand in the air and called…

Lita: "Taxi! Yoo hoo!"

Colt: _'Yoo hoo? She can't possibly think that that will actually wo-'_

The taxi stopped right in front of them before Colt could finish his thoughts.

Colt: "I don't…believe it." He said astonished

She turned around to face him.

Lita: "Hahaha. See? It's not that hard." She smiled

Colt: "Guess not." He laughed "Alright. Let's go."

They both gathered their things and got inside of the cab. Colt told the driver where to go, and they were soon off. The taxi made it's way through the busy traffic of the city. Colt and Lita were silent as the taxi left having nothing to really talk about. It wasn't long before the taxi was on an empty road that leads to their suburban neighborhood. The drive went on for a few minutes before Lita began to speak again.

Lita: "You know what Colt? I just thought of something."

Colt pulled his chin up from resting on his hand and turned around from the window to face her.

Colt: "Hm? What is it?" He asked

Lita: "How come you didn't call your parents to come pick us up from the airport?"

Colt: "Huh? Oh please tell me that you didn't forget."

Lita: "Huh?" She said while scratching her head "Forget what?"

Colt gave himself a face palm.

Colt: _'Oh wow. She did forget.' _He thought.

Lita: "Colt? Did I miss something?"

Colt: "Man you have a short term memory." He teased

Lita: "Would you just tell me already?!" She said getting embarrassed and a bit irritated

Colt: "Alright alright I'll tell you." He laughed. "Remember my parents both went on a vacation to get some alone time together in Paris, France?"

Lita lightly slapped her own forehead as she remembered.

Lita: "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Your parents never were really able to get away because of your dad's job right?"

Colt nodded.

Colt: "Yep, and when they saw the opportunity they grabbed it and took off. Not that I mind them being gone or anything. Can you say absolute freedom?!"

Lita: "Hey you. Don't go getting into trouble now." She said while pointing at him

Colt: "Thanks **Rocky**." He joked

They both laughed, and as they did, the car slowly came to an unexpected stop. They both looked out the window and realized they were nowhere near home.

Colt: "Hey Mister. What's going on? Is something wrong."

Colt noticed that the driver appeared to have been observing something up ahead.

Driver: "Um. It looks like someone is lying on the road up ahead." He pointed

Colt and Lita scooted forward in their seats to get a better look through the front window. They both noticed a figure lying face down in the middle of the street.

Colt: "What the?"

It was a woman!

Lita: "Oh no. She isn't hurt is she?"

Driver: "I don't know." He said while he unbuckled his seat belt "Just stay here. I'm gonna see if she's gonna be okay."

They both nodded as he got out of the car and began to walk towards the seemingly injured woman. He called out to her.

Driver: "Hey buddy! You okay?!" He asked while walking

No response. The driver walked closer and called again.

Driver: "Hey! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

The woman's arm suddenly started to move and began to slowly stand up. The driver let out a sigh of relief.

Driver: "Good you're okay. Do you need help Miss?"

She was finally able to fully stand. She stood up with her back facing him. She didn't say a word. She just stood there. He continued to call out to her cautiously.

Driver: "Ma'am?"

He was finally right behind her. He reached out and put a hand on the woman's shoulder and she finally turned around…

Driver: "What the…?!"

Colt's and Lita's eyes both widened in absolute shock.

Colt: "Oh my God…"

The strange woman suddenly attacked him! She had blood red eyes and a pale face that seemed to be covered in what appeared to be bloody scratches. She had a huge laceration on the left side of her neck, and blood was dripping profusely out of her mouth. She was able to wrestle the driver to the ground as she growled and grabbed for him wildly.

Driver: "G- Get off me lady!" He shouted trying to push her off.

The woman then leaned in and viciously bit him on his neck.

Driver: "Haaaaaaaggghh!" He screamed in agony

Lita: "Aaah!" She yelled covering her eyes.

Colt: "She's a freakin psycho!" He yelled disgusted in fear

Blood continued to squirt all over the road as she continued to feast on his body. Colt and Lita watched in horror as the driver's screaming began to die away and his body stopped moving. Lita uncovered her eyes.

Lita: "Is he…?"

Colt: "Damn! He's dead!"

Lita: "No!" She squealed in panic

The flesh eating woman heard Lita's voice and targeted them both as new and fresh meat.

Colt: "Crap!"

Colt jumped from the back seat and landed in the front seat of the car behind the steering wheel.

Lita: "Colt! What are you doing?!"

Colt: "Getting us out of here!"

The vicious woman began to run towards the car as she growled like an animal with blood falling out of her mouth and down onto her clothes.

Lita: "Colt she's coming this way!"

Colt put the car back into drive.

Colt: "Hang on!" He warned

He floored the gas pedal making loud screeching noises on the road and finally sped towards the woman. She continued to run towards the car until…

BOOM!

The taxi hit her at full force and her entire body smacked into the windshield and rolled over the car and fell to the ground. The blow left the cab's windshield severely cracked with blood smeared on it. Colt looked in the rearview mirror to see the womans body lay motionless on the street once more. He then looked at Lita through the mirror to see how she was.

Colt: "Hey. Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded and crawled up into the front seat along with him.

Lita: "Colt…What was that?" She said getting scared

Colt: "I don't know. Let's just hurry and get home I have a bad feeling about this."

**End of Chapter! **

_**Please leave reviews!**_ I don't know anyone that has written a story like this about the 3 ninjas on before, so please give reviews about the story and let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks and continue to read please!


	3. A Sick Feeling

**Author's Note:** Thank you so far for the great reviews! I really appreciate it, and I will try my very best to keep pleasing all of you that are reading! If you don't want to post a review, visit my homepage or just e-mail me instead. Feedback is always welcomed! Thanks a bunch and enjoy.

Lita: "Colt. Are you sure you should be driving? I mean you don't even have a license." She said grasping her seat belt nervously

Colt: "Hey I'll have a learner's permit soon, so that should be good enough for now."

Lita: "But you can barely keep the car in its correct lane plus it's hard to see through this blood on the windshield."

Colt: "Calm down. We're almost there." He said while he swerved the car from left to right. "Besides, you should have seen Rocky when he first got behind the wheel of a car. He almost got all three of us killed. Compared to his driving back then **I'm** an expert!" He added

Lita: "Oh fine, but please just don't end up crashing us into a tree." She said getting nervous

Colt unintentionally ignored her and thought about what happened back there with the driver while he tried to focus on his driving.

Colt: _'Man I still can't believe what we saw back there. I mean…she just killed him like some sort of hungry animal.'_ He thought

The car zoomed down the road, and it wasn't long until it made its way into their neighborhood. When they drove down the block they felt their hearts almost fall into their stomachs. The two were shocked at the sight that they had witnessed.

Lita: "Oh my God!" She said horrified

The taxi went at a slower speed as they both looked out of their windows to see the tragedy. Doors were broken down along with busted house windows. Cars were crashed inside of ditches, into homes and fire hydrants with the engines pumping out massive clouds of steam. Blood was smeared on the inner windows of houses and the outside of doors. And a few bodies lie motionless in front yards and the street.

Colt: _"What is going on here?" _He whispered to himself

Lita interrupted him.

Lita: "Colt. Can we please hurry and get to your house? I'm scared."

'You're not the only one' is what he really wanted to say, but would that really make her feel any better? Probably not, so he tried to make her calm. Colt put one hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him.

Colt: "Hey we'll be fine okay? Just trust me."

There was silence between the two friends. Lita closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then let it out and responded to him.

Lita: "…okay…" she nodded

Colt smiled at her and continued driving home.

They finally made it back home only to see…

Colt: "Oh this can't be happening."

Lita: "Oh no…"

The door to the house was broken down.

Colt put the taxi in park and ran into the house. Lita wasted no time following him.

Colt: "Guys?!" He called as he ran through the front yard "Rocky?! Tum?! Are you there?! Answer me?!"

He came into the front door and saw exactly what he didn't want to see. Lita came up behind Colt, saw what he was looking at and nearly gagged.

Colt: "What the…?"

It was a dead man lying on the floor of their living room with bite marks covering his arms and blood coming out of his mouth.

Lita: "Colt. This is just like that lady we saw before."

Colt: "Yeah. Only she didn't have _that_."

Colt pointed to the screw driver that had been driven into the man's forehead. Blood was still leaking from its head as it bled on the carpet.

Colt shook his head a bit to clear it and refocus.

Colt: "I gotta see if my brothers are still here."

Lita: "Okay. That's fine. Let's see if they are still here." She nodded

They quickly made their way out of the living room and headed into the kitchen. Colt went for the phone while Lita sat down at the table to try and collect herself.

Colt: "Damn. The phone's dead." He said as he slammed the phone onto the receiver

Lita: "Of course. Right when you need them most. Oh why do things like this happen in desperate times like these?"

They both suddenly heard a noise, and Lita almost jumped out of her chair.

Lita: _"What was that?!" _She frantically whispered

Colt: _"I don't know." _He looked around._ "It sounded like it came from the broom closet." _He pointed towards it.

Lita began to get nervous again.

Lita: "_We should leave Colt."_ She said as she clinched his arm and stood behind him

Colt: _"Hey just wait right here okay? I'm just gonna go see what's inside."_

Lita: "_Are you crazy?! You can't do that!"_

Colt: _"Look. Just stay here okay? I'll be fine."_

Lita silently nodded her head.

Colt: _"Good."_

Colt left her standing at the other end of the kitchen as he made his way towards the broom closet. Slowly, he crept towards the closet with hope and fear at the same time. When he got close enough, he stared at the door and gathered most of his courage. He took in a deep breath as his hand hovered over the door knob for a second until he finally grabbed it and yanked it open…

???: "Aaaah!"

Colt: "Aaaah!" He screamed, but…

He then looked at the figure closer. It was someone sitting in the corner of the closet bundled up and trembling in fear. He finally realized that it was…

Colt: "Tum?!"

Tum Tum saw that it was Colt and immediately stumbled out of the closet and hugged him, and ended up knocking Colt and himself to the ground by accident. Colt noticed that Tum's shirt and hands were covered in blood, but he didn't look like he had any bite marks or cuts on him, so Colt was just glad to see that he was safe.

Colt: "Tum are you okay? What happened?"

Tum Tum: "I…I don't know!"

Tum Tum's voice was shaky and he was holding back his tears at the same time.

Colt: _'Whoa. He's shaking like crazy. I've never seen him this scared before in my entire life.' _He observed

Tum Tum: "P- People…th-they just started…dying…everywhere! And then one came…for me and…"

Colt cut him off.

Colt: "Okay that's enough. You can tell me everything else later okay?"

Lita came over and stood over the two brothers.

Lita: "Oh my goodness! Are you two okay?!"

Colt: "Yeah we're fine. It's just Tum Tum. He was just in here hiding."

Colt and Tum were still on the floor when she came over.

Tum Tum: "Hey…Colt?" He asked with his voice getting weaker

Colt looked down at Tum who was still holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

Colt: "Yeah whatcha' need?"

Tum Tum: "I wish…Grandpa was here…" He then passed out

Lita: "Tum?!" She said expecting the worst

Colt: "It's okay. He's just asleep. All of this excitement build up probably made him crash, so we'll just let him rest for now."

Lita: "Okay."

Lita put a hand on Tum Tum's head.

Lita: "Poor little guy."

Colt: "Come on. Help me get him someplace to lie down. After that, we'll try and figure out what's going on."

Colt and Lita took Tum to the guest bedroom so he could sleep there.

Lita: "You think he'll be okay?" She said sitting on the bed looking at Tum Tum asleep

Colt: "He should be fine. Once he wakes up, he should be fine, and then he can tell us what happened here."

Lita: "I can't believe this. Colt what could be causing all of this to happen? Have the people gone mad!? Why on Earth would they even do such a thing?"

Colt: "I'm just as lost as you are Lita. I just hope Rocky's okay. I just hope that he isn't…"

He wouldn't dare finish the thought of it. Something else popped into his head at that moment.

Colt: "Hey Lita. I need you to help me with something."

She stood up.

Lita: "What?"

Colt: "I'm going to need you to help me move the dead body out of here."

Lita: "Wh- what?"

Colt: "Listen. I know you're scared right now, but we can't let that thing stay in the house. And besides, I doubt you would want to walk past that thing every five minutes. Now would you?"

She cringed as she thought about her decision.

Lita: "Ew. I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this."

Colt and Lita made their way back into the living room and stood over the pale and bloody corpse.

Colt: "Look. We're just going to move him to the side of the house under those large bushes, so we'll be quick about it okay? It'll be over with before you know it." He reassured her

Lita took in a breath and took another look at the body. She cringed again, but finally answered.

Lita: "Okay…we'll be quick."

Colt: "Good. You grab his legs while I grab the arms."

Lita did as she was told, and in no time they both were holding the dead body in mid-air. They both made their way outside and next to the tall bushes next to the house.

Colt: "Okay on three. 1…2…**3**!"

They tossed the body at the base of the bushes and Lita wiped her hands onto her pant leg because she was so disgusted with the whole scene.

Colt: "See? It wasn't so bad was it?"

Lita: "Maybe."

Colt: "Come on."

Lita followed him back into the house and Colt locked the door behind both of them.

Lita: "Colt. I need to calm my nerves, so I think I'm gonna go lie down too for a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

Colt: "Sure. That's fine."

Lita: "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

Colt: "Well…I can't really sleep right now. I have too much on my mind."

Lita: "Well then I change my mind. I'm going to stay awake too."

Colt: "Huh? Why?"

Lita began to fiddle with her fingers and look down at them as she spoke.

Lita: "I feel bad leaving you with no one to talk with. I just can't let you be alone like that."

Colt laughed a bit.

Colt: "Is that all?" He smiled

Lita: "What?"

Colt: "Did you forget about all the naps I was taking on that plane? I got my sleep in, but you stayed awake the whole flight remember? So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Lita: "Are you sure?"

Colt: "Very sure."

She finally managed to smile.

Lita: "Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Colt: "Hey just make sure that you rest up."

She nodded and went into the family room to sleep on the sofa. When she was finally out of sight, Colt collapsed to his hands and knees and began to tremble a bit.

Colt: 'What the hell is going on here? There is no way I can do this by myself. Rocky… Where are you? We need you!...**I** need you…'He said to himself

**End of Chapter!**

Please keep the reviews coming! I hope you continue to read this story. Thanks a lot!


	4. Hearing the Stories

The house was quiet while Lita and Tum Tum were asleep. Colt on the other hand decided to stay up just incase something happened. It was only about 30 minutes since they found Tum Tum hiding in the broom closet and put him to bed. Colt's eyes soon began to get heavy. He tried his best to stay awake as his head bobbed forward and then popped back up again.

Colt: _'I guess fatigue was gonna catch up to me sooner or later.' _He thought

Colt looked around the kitchen and stretched as he let out a yawn.

Colt: "I don't think it would hurt for me to just take a quick nap."

He put his head down on his arms and rested on the table. He suddenly began to doze off…

???: "Hey Colt!"

Colt: "Huh?!"

His head shot up out of his arms and he looked around frantically to see that it was…

Colt: "Oh…Lita…It's only you."

He held his chest where his heart was and caught his breath.

Lita: "Sorry if I startled you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay now?"

Colt: "I'm fine. What's wrong?" He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

Lita: "It's Tum Tum. I went back to the room to check on him, and he's awake!"

Colt: "You serious?" He said getting up

Lita: "Yeah I'm pretty serious. You should see him now."

They both rushed into the guest bedroom to see Tum sitting up and looking around the room with a bit of a confused look. Colt went and sat on the bed next to him.

Colt: "Hey kid. You alright?" He smiled

Colt messed up Tum Tum's hair a little bit as Tum began to rub his forehead.

Tum Tum: "…Yeah…Yeah I think so."

Lita: "Good. You weren't hurt or anything were you?"

Tum Tum: "No I'm fine. I'm still a little shaky…., but I'll live."

Colt: "Okay then. Tum Tum. Can you tell us what happened here? Where is everyone? It's like the whole neighborhood disappeared."

Tum Tum: "You mean…" He said hesitantly

Colt: "Yeah." He nodded "It's okay. Go ahead and tell us. We're both listening."

Tum looked down and tried to remember the how this whole nightmare even began.

Tum Tum: "Well…This is what I remember…"

**Flashback**

_Tum Tum: I was just up in the room playing my video games until I heard a sudden scream out of nowhere outside. I ignored it at first. I just thought it was a few kids playing tag or something, but then the screaming got louder and it wouldn't stop. It sounded like it was for real._

???: "Aahh! Somebody! Anybody! Help me! Please help me!!"

Tum Tum paused his game and listened to the noise closely.

Tum Tum: "What's going on out there?"

He went and climbed up onto Rocky's bed and peered out of the window to see a grown woman running around in people's yards being chased by some man. She was frantically screaming for someone to come help her.

Tum Tum: "What is that guy doing? I've never seen him in our neighborhood before."

Tum hopped off of the bed and made his way downstairs. The screaming got louder and louder as he rushed to the door. He finally opened it and saw that the man had already tackled her to the ground and started to bite and tear away at her flesh. Tum Tum couldn't believe his eyes.

Tum Tum: "Oh my Go-" He covered his mouth from shock

The psychotic man suddenly stopped his sickening meal and looked up as if he sensed Tum Tum's presence. He turned around and stared at him with menacing blood-red eyes and began to snarl at him. Tum Tum was almost petrified with fear as the man stared with his piercing eyes filled with hatred and rage. He finally stood up and began to sprint towards him with an abnormal hunger in his eyes. Tum Tum was still frozen with fear as the man approached him at a great speed.

Tum Tum: _'What are you doing you idiot?! Close the door! Close the door!!' _His inner voice urged him

Tum snapped out of it momentarily and tried to slam the door…, but it was too late. He had already barged in and broke the door off of its hinges. He leaped for Tum Tum and tackled him to the ground.

Tum Tum: "Aaaah! Get…get off of me!" He said frightened

The man kept trying to bite at him while Tum Tum kept him away at arm distance. Blood and spit dripped from his mouth onto Tum's shirt as continued to snap at him with his blood stained teeth. Then something caught the corner of Tum's eye…It was a screw driver. It was under the small table next to the door. Someone must have dropped it down there by mistake and never came back to come get it. Tum Tum struggled as he tried and tried to grab for it. He panicked as the killer continued to bite at him, and kept reaching for it while keeping him at a distance. He was finally able to grasp it…

Tum Tum: "HA!" He yelled as he drove the screwdriver into the temple of the man's head.

--

**Quick Note: **I know that in the previous chapter that I had mentioned the screw driver being in the middle of the man's forehead if you noticed. That was actually a typo. I meant to put it into his temple. So this is just to clear some things up. Okay sorry about that. Back to the story!

--

The man stopped his assault in a heart beat and blankly stared down at Tum as blood poured out of the side on his head onto Tum's shirt and the beige carpet. His body went limp and Tum finally threw him to the side and frantically scooted away until he bumped into a wall. As he stared at the dead body, he felt his heart beating so hard that it felt it would jump out of his chest. He was also sweating like crazy.

Tum Tum: "(pants)……That lady!" He remembered

He got up and ran onto the porch to see her getting up. Tum Tum let out a sigh of relief…until she turned around…

Tum Tum: "Oh no…Her too!?"

She had become one of them! She stood still looking around the area and finally spotted Tum Tum. This time he wasted no time as he slammed the door shut. He suddenly heard another scream outside. Tum Tum sat up against the door and covered his ears with his eyes tightly shut.

Tum Tum: "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real."He kept repeating to himself

The screaming and cries for help got louder…until they finally stopped… Tum Tum uncovered his ears slowly got onto his knees and peered out of the window. He saw the girl that he heard screaming…lying on the ground dead…

Tum Tum: _"No…" _ He whispered to himself

When the woman was done feasting on her new victim, she stood up and walked away from the corpse. Suddenly, a few seconds later, the other girl that was just being eaten began to move a little. Then out of nowhere, she sat up with the same blood-red eyes as the rest of them. She looked around and began to growl and sniff at the air. She hopped to her feet and began to run in another direction. Tum had seen enough. His fear had finally gotten the best of him and he ran into the kitchen…

**End Flashback **

Tum Tum: "That's when I came across the broom closet. I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted to be some place safe."

Lita: "That's horrible." She said in a sympathetic tone

She looked at Colt.

Lita: "So there **are** more of those things out there. Right?" She anticipated

Colt: "Afraid so." He turned back to Tum Tum. "And you are sure that you're not hurt?"

Tum Tum: "I'm fine. Really. I'm just glad to see you guys."

At that moment Colt remembered something.

Colt: "Hey Tum. I meant to ask you earlier. Where's Rocky?"

Tum Tum: "Rocky?" He thought to himself for a moment. "Oh yeah! He said that he was going with Gracy somewhere special. He didn't say where or when he'd be back." He frowned. "I'm worried about him Colt. I hope he's okay."

Colt: "You and me both, but I guess it's just us for right now."

Lita: "But Colt what are we supposed to do? Should we go out and search for them?"

Colt: _'She can't be serious. I can't make that kind of decision. That's something for Rocky to decide, but…Come on Colt! Make a choice!' _He thought "Um…No."

Lita: "No? But don't you wanna find them?"

Colt: "Believe me. I **really **want to find Rocky, but we don't know enough yet. Besides." He stood up. "It's too dangerous out there, and if Rocky and Gracy do make it back here I want us to be here to meet them okay?"

Lita: "If that's your plan then I'm down for it completely." She nodded

Colt: "Tum?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah I got it."

They suddenly heard movement downstairs. Colt was the first to notice.

Colt: "Shh!"

They all began to whisper to each other.

Tum Tum: _"What's going on?"_

Colt: _"Someone's downstairs. I can hear them."_

They listened for a few more seconds until one of them finally spoke again.

Lita: _"Could it be one of them?"_

Colt: _"It might."_

There was another silence. All that could be heard was the noise downstairs.

Colt:_ "Lita. I need you to stay here with Tum okay?"_

Tum Tum: _"What?! No I'm coming too Colt! Let me help!" _He said getting up off of the bed

Colt: _"No you stay here! I'm not letting anything happen to you, and that's final!"_

Tum Tum: _"But…"_

Colt gave him a serious warning look and Tum Tum read his eyes like a book. He pouted and finally sat back down on the bed.

Tum Tum: _"Fine…, but be careful."_

Lita: _"Yeah Colt. We need you here. So don't you do anything stupid."_

Colt: _"Hey_ _what do you take me for? I'll be back." _Hesmiled giving a thumbs up.

Colt left the room and quietly closed the door. He began to slowly walk up to the banister to see if anyone was in the living room…It was empty. He let out a quick sigh of relief and continued towards the steps. As he went down, he heard more noises that sounded like footsteps. His hands began to sweat as he held the rails on the stairs, and he slowly and quietly made his way down. When he finally got to the bottom step, he figured out where in the house the sounds were coming from.

Colt: _'It sounds like it's coming from…the kitchen. Man. Why is everything happening in there today?' _He thought after rolling his eyes

Colt carefully turned the corner and slowly proceeded towards the opened kitchen doors. He crept up next to the entrance with his back against the wall ready for anything. He jumped out into the kitchen to see…

Colt: "…Rocky!?"

Rocky jumped and turned around and Gracy appeared from behind the kitchen counter. They both looked at Colt like it was some sort of miracle and made their way over to him.

Rocky: "Colt!" He went and hugged him. "You're okay! Thank God! The way the house looked, I thought you were…"

Colt: "I'm fine Rocky. I'm just glad to see that you two are safe now."

Rocky suddenly ended the hug after he remembered something.

Rocky: "Oh and…"

Colt: "Don't worry. Tum Tum is fine. He's upstairs with Lita."

Rocky: "(sigh)…Good. I was worried because I left him here by himself."

Colt looked at Rocky until he noticed something about on him.

Colt: "Hey Rocky? Your shirt…It's covered in blood. What happened to you?"

Rocky: "Oh…this?" He said touching his shirt.

Gracy: "Now that's just something that I'd like to forget." She added

Rocky: "We were attacked by those things. I don't know what happened, but it was like all hell broke loose at the moment."

Colt: "What happened?"

Rocky: "Well…"

**Flashback**

**(Quick Note: **This picks up right after chapter 1 when Rocky and Gracy heard the first scream after their kiss.)

Gracy: "What was that?!"

Rocky: "I don't know. It sounds like someone's in trouble. I'm gonna go check it out okay? Just stay here and wait for me."

Gracy: "What? Are you sure? I can go with you."

Rocky: "No. It's okay. I'll be back before you know it." He reassured

Gracy: "Okay, but please be careful."

Rocky: "I will. Don't worry." He smiled

She gave him a small smile back.

Rocky walked off towards where the scream came from as Gracy watched him disappear behind some small buildings. He came out to see three people on the road. It looked like two of them were wrestling down the other one! He heard the man's desperate cries for help.

Man: "Oh please! Please somebody help me!" He yelled

Rocky: "Hey!" He yelled

Rocky ran over to where they were on top of the helpless man.

Rocky: "Get off of him!" He ordered

The two women kept attacking him like they never heard Rocky's voice. Rocky put a hand on one of the women's shoulder and turned her around.

Rocky: "Hey! I said get off of-"

He stopped when he saw the woman's bloody face turn around to stare at him.

Rocky: "What the?..."

Suddenly the man screamed even louder as the other woman bit into his arm.

Man: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Rocky looked down at him and then the other woman lunged at him…He dodged her luckily and kicked her to the ground. Rocky took his ninja stance as she stood back up.

Rocky: "Stay back! I'm warning you!" He yelled at her.

Now the other girl lunged at Rocky from behind and grabbed him. She hung onto his back as he struggled to get her off. He was finally able to grab one of her arms and throw her off of his back and she rolled on the ground.

Rocky: "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to! I mean it!" He warned

The two women began to slowly walk towards him again, but this time…something grabbed Rocky's ankle!

Rocky: "Wha-?" He said looking back

It was the victim he saw that was attacked earlier! He was now trying to bite Rocky's ankle! He broke free and jumped away from the three of them. He got back into his stance as they all closed in on him.

Rocky: _'What's going on with them? It's like they aren't even human anymore!' _He thought

Gracy: "Aaaah! Rocky!"

His eyes widened in horror.

Rocky: _'Gracy!'_

His guard went down for a split second and one of the women tackled Rocky to the ground and began snapping at him. Rocky struggled as he tried to keep her at arm distance. She continued to spit up blood on his shirt as she bit at him until…

*SNAP!*

Her body fell lifeless to the ground after Rocky broke her neck. After he pushed the body away, he ran away from the other two towards Gracy to see more than 6 of those things now surrounding her targeting Gracy as their new meal.

Rocky: "Gracy!" He yelled

She looked over and saw Rocky running towards her with the two other killers chasing after him. He pushed through the circle of zombies and stood in front of her. Rocky grabbed her hand.

Gracy: "Rocky! What's happening?!"

Rocky: "It's okay. Listen to me. We're going run away as far as we can okay?"

They were closing in on them.

Gracy: "Run to where?!"

Her voice was now even more frightened and desperate than before!

Rocky: "Don't worry about any of that. Just run and keep your eyes on me. Don't look back. Just look at me okay?" He said looking into her eyes

She quickly nodded.

Rocky: "Okay…**GO!**..."

**End Flashback**

Rocky: "From there on we just kept running. I don't even know how far or how long we ran, but…we eventually lost them…somehow."

Colt: "Wow…and here I am thinking that it was only Lita and I that had a crazy story today." He said as he sat down.

Rocky: "Colt…The whole city has a story."

Colt stood back up in anticipation of what Rocky would say next.

Colt: "Rocky. What do you mean?"

Rocky let out a sigh and walked towards the kitchen window and began to look out of it as he leaned on the sink.

Rocky: "It's like a war zone out there Colt, and as long as we remain here…we will never be safe."

Gracy: "Then that means…"

Rocky: "Yeah…"

He turned around to face them.

Rocky: "We all have to make it out of the city…alive…"

**End of Chapter!**

The next chapter might take a bit longer to write, but I **will **upload when I finish it! Count on it! In the mean time, please continue to read and leave reviews! They are always welcomed! Thank you!


	5. The Inside Looking Out

Colt: "Rocky. We have to leave town? Is it really getting that serious?"

Rocky: "Yeah, and we have to befo-…"

???: "Rocky!" An excited voice interrupted

Rocky looked over Colt's shoulder to see Tum Tum running towards him with a smile on his face. He ran past Colt and Gracy and right into Rocky giving him a tight hug as Rocky began to hug him back. Lita was standing a few feet behind Tum Tum next to the stairs with an expression of relief on her face.

Lita: "Oh thank goodness you guys are safe."

Tum had his face buried in Rocky's shirt with his eyes closed.

Tum Tum: "I was worried. I thought you might have been…"

Rocky: "Hey I'm alright." He said calmly patting his youngest brother's shoulder

Rocky smiled down at him until he noticed the blood stain on Tum's shirt.

Rocky: "Hey Tum. You weren't hurt or anything were you?" He asked in a concerned tone

Tum Tum looked up at him and began to shake his head.

Tum Tum: "No. I'm okay now." He answered

Rocky: "Well what happened to you?" He said looking him over

Tum began to look down as he didn't want to relive that nightmare again by speaking about it.

Tum Tum: "It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it again if you don't mind." He frowned

Rocky nodded and bent down to Tum's level.

Rocky: "I'm sorry Tum. I should have never left you alone like that. None of this would ever have happened to you." He said with guilt

Colt came up to both of them.

Colt: "Rocky don't blame yourself for this. It's not as if things like this happen everyday or something. None of us saw this coming."

Gracy: "Besides. We're all here now, and that's what truly matters."

Rocky began to stand back up.

Rocky: "(sigh)…I guess you're right. Thanks." He smiled

Colt: "Either way we have to figure out what to do next."

Rocky nodded.

Rocky: "Tum Tum. Go get changed. Colt and I are going to figure out what we should do next. And could you grab me a clean shirt while you're up there?"

Tum Tum: "Sure."

He rushed upstairs to his room.

Gracy: "Um…I'll be in the living room." She said walking out of the kitchen past Lita

Lita came into the kitchen.

Lita: "Well it's good to see you two made it here in one piece. What happened to you anyway Rocky?"

Rocky: "The same thing that happened to everyone else around here. We were attacked."

Lita: "Oh."

Lita sighed as she leaned her back up against the wall and slowly began to slide down it until she sat down.

Lita: "What's going on with these people? Why are they doing this?" She asked them

Colt: "We won't know until we find some answers Lita."

Rocky: "Answers can wait Colt. First we have to get out of the city."

Colt: "But where Rocky? Where could we possibly g-…" He stopped himself and remembered Tum Tum's words…

_Tum Tum: "I wish…Grandpa was here…"_

Colt: "That's it!" He said aloud

Rocky: "What's it?"

Colt: "Grandpa!"

Rocky: "Grandpa?"

Colt: "He lives nowhere near the city. I doubt any of those things are anywhere close to where he lives. It's the perfect place to stay until we can figure out what's going on."

Rocky began to smile when he understood.

Rocky: "That's a great idea Colt!"

Lita stood up and began to walk over to them.

Lita: "Well that's gotta beat staying here." She said tighting her green hair ribbon

Colt: "So that's going to be the game plan then?" He asked both of them

Lita: "Sounds like it." She nodded

Rocky: "Good. Now we just need to tell Tum and Gra-"

His sentence was cut short.

Gracy: "Rocky! Colt! Come in here quick!" She yelled

The three of them looked at each other and rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rocky was first one in there thinking something happened.

Rocky: "What?! What's wrong?!" He said looking around to see no one else there

Colt and Lita stopped behind him to see her sitting on the couch with her eyes glued on the television. Rocky let out a sigh of relief.

Rocky: "Please don't scare us like that again." He said walking over

Gracy: "I'm sorry, but you have to look at this."

Rocky took a seat next to her as she began to turn the volume up on the T.V. The four teens were silent as they observed. It seemed like a live news report taking part in the heart of the city.

Linda: "Hello this is Linda Graves, and I am standing in one of the devastated parts of the city. As you can clearly see behind me, this part of the city has been completely abandoned and is almost like a ghost town. We have no idea what may be the cause of this disaster, but…we do know that it's spreading…, and that it's far from over. This is Linda Graves with Channel 7 News…John?...John behind you!" She panicked

The cameraman turned around to see a small group of about 3 people slowly climbing over the debris from the chaos of the incident. Their clothes were stained in blood, and they all had pale skin and red eyes as they began to walk towards the reporter and cameraman.

Gracy covered her mouth in horror.

Gracy: "Oh no!"

She hid her face on Rocky's shoulder because she couldn't watch what would happen next.

John: "Oh shit!" He screamed

Linda: "Run John! Just run! Forget the live feed! Just go!"

The camera began to shake uncontrollably as he ran with the camera in hand pointing towards the ground. All that they could see was John's running feet. They heard Linda's voice in the background.

Linda: "Oh God! Oh God!! They're…They're Everywhere! Where are they coming from?!" She said while running

John: "I don't know! Oh sweet Jesus!"

Tum Tum came down stairs with a clean shirt on while he held another for Rocky. He noticed all of the noise from the T.V. and stopped in the living room.

Tum Tum: "Hey what's that?" He questioned

Everyone turned around and noticed him.

Rocky: "It's nothing Tum. Why don't you go back upstai-"

His sentence was interrupted by a disturbing scream from the T.V.

John: "Aaaaah!"

Linda: "John!!"

Tum Tum looked to see blood spurt on the camera lens as it shook and fell to the ground. It wasn't long when John followed behind by falling in front of the camera with his face covered in blood.

Tum Tum: "Aah!" He covered his ears and closed his eyes to block out Linda's dying screams.

Rocky: "Colt turn it off!" He demanded

Colt wasted no time shutting it off, Lita ran over to Tum Tum. She put her hands on his arms and tried to pull his hands down from his ears gently.

Lita: "Hey it's okay now. It's over…see?" She said pointing to the T.V.

Tum uncovered his ears and opened his eyes slowly. He didn't say a word to her. He just nodded.

Colt: "Rocky. I don't think it's a good idea to go through the city. I mean look at what happened to them in a matter of minutes." He pointed out

Rocky: "I know, but going through the city is the only way to grandpa. It's going to be dangerous, but at this point we have little choice. Besides…this neighborhood won't be safe for much longer, so we have to start moving."

Gracy: "I agree. We should evacuate as soon as we can."

Lita: "I second that!"

Everyone turned to look at Colt who was still against the idea.

Rocky: "Colt?"

Colt watched as everyone waited for him to decide. He finally gave in.

Colt: "(sigh). Alright. I guess we should leave then."

Rocky: "Okay. Wait here."

Rocky rushed upstairs to his parent's bedroom.

Colt: "What's he got planned?"

Tum Tum: "I don't know. I just wanna get out of here."

Rocky came back downstairs with…a handgun?!

Everyone's eyes went wide.

Colt: "Rocky are you nuts?! That's dad's gun!"

Rocky: "I know…" He said looking at it

Tum Tum: "You can't take that! Dad will kill you if he finds out."

Rocky: "I'd rather have dad kill me than what ever is out there."

Gracy: "But Rocky…a gun? Why?"

Rocky: "This is our only solid defense against those things out there. Martial arts doesn't seem to affect them very well."

Colt: "How do you know?"

Rocky felt his blood stained shirt.

Rocky: "I've had the "pleasure" of experiencing it first-hand. It's almost like they're immune to pain or something. Just trust me on this."

Colt: "Oh…"

Rocky: "Looks like dad only has two clips." He said holding them up a little "I wish he had more around here."

Gracy: "Do you even know how to work that thing?"

Rocky looked at all of them a bit with a look on his face…he nodded…

Tum Tum: "How?! And since when?!"

Rocky: "Dad told me never to tell you guys, but dad has taken me to the shooting range a few times before. He felt I should know…just incase. Mom doesn't even know about it."

He loaded the first full clip into the gun and stuck it in his belt while he put the extra clip in his pocket.

Colt: "Guess you must really like knowing how to use it."

Rocky: "Believe me I **hate** guns with a passion, but…I'm thankful now that I know how to use one."

Rocky looked out the window.

Rocky: "It's going to be one heck of a walk from here."

Gracy: "Yeah." She sadly stated

Colt and Lita grinned at each other.

Colt: "Oh no it won't." He smirked

Rocky: "It won't?"

Colt lead Rocky to the front door and pointed at the taxi that sat on the street.

Rocky: "What the…? Colt how did you…?"

Gracy came up from behind and interrupted.

Gracy: "Can we worry about the how's and why's later?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah! Let's go already!"

Rocky: "Right. The sooner we get to grandpa's the better." He nodded

Rocky took off his shirt that was covered in blood and put on the clean one that Tum Tum got for him. He ran to the car and stopped as he looked around for any signs of danger…nothing. He hopped into the driver's seat.

Rocky: "Alright. The coast is clear! Everyone in!"

**End of Chapter!**

Please leave reviews! Thanks for keeping up with me!


	6. Off to a Bumpy Start

**Author's Note:** EGADS everyone! Sorry if I kept any of you waiting out there, but I have a **REALLY** good excuse for the delay I swear! I was finishing a school project and preparing for final exams for the college term, so I was pretty tied up. But anyways, here's another chapter. Please leave me some reviews! Enjoy!

--

Rocky started up the cab and began to drive off with Colt in the passenger's side and Tum Tum sitting in the back seat with Gracy and Lita. The boys took another look at their home…probably for the last time.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?" He asked still looking at the house

Rocky: "Yeah?" He said fixing everything in the car.

Tum Tum: "Will we ever get to come back home again?"

Rocky suddenly stopped what he was doing, and there was a thick silence in the car. Nobody really knew what to say because honestly, they really weren't sure. Rocky finally answered…

Rocky: "I don't know Tum…I honestly don't…" He said looking down

There was another depressing silence until Colt soon spoke out.

Colt: "Listen. We just…have to focus on getting out of this alive…okay guys?" He said looking out the opposite window away from the house

Everyone nodded.

Rocky: "Colt's right. We have to move or we won't live to find out if we can come back or not."

Rocky put the car in drive and they were finally off. They drove for about two minutes, and as he drove through the neighborhood everyone noticed something…different.

Colt: "Hey. Where are all of those things anyway?" He scanning the area for them

Lita: "I don't know, and it's kind of weird too. There were way more here when Colt and I first arrived."

Rocky thought to himself and came to an obvious and gloomy conclusion.

Rocky: "Maybe…there's no one left in this area for them to feed on,… so they must have moved to where more people are which is…

Gracy: "…The inner city." She said finishing his sentence.

Rocky nodded.

Rocky: "Yeah."

Colt: "And we're gonna have to go through all of that just to be safe?"

Lita: "That's what it sounds like."

Tum Tum leaned up against the door and sighed.

Tum Tum: "I'm beginning to hate this idea more and more."

The cab continued on into town.

Rocky: "Okay guys. As long as we stay in the car and keep away from the windows, we'll be safe. Got it?" He warned them

Gracy: "Okay."

Colt: "Gotcha Rock."

Lita: "Right."

Rocky: "And everyone put on your seat belts."

Colt: "I'm already two steps ahead of ya." He said remembering the **first** time Rocky drove with them in the car

Rocky drove onto the street and everyone instantly noticed how torn apart the city was as they drove through it. Cars were flipped over and on fire along with burning buildings. Windows were smashed completely. Cars along with police vehicles crowded some of the streets with some of the white hoods smeared with blood, and a few lifeless bodies littered the streets. It was as if a riot took place, but it was way worse than a regular riot.

Colt: "Man…The place is completely trashed." He said looking out the window.

Lita: "Tell me about it. I wonder if there are any survivors."

Rocky: "I don't know…," (He thought to himself.) "but if we see any we should try and take em with us."

Colt glanced at him.

Colt: "Rocky are you crazy?!"

Rocky looked right back at him.

Rocky: "I'm serious Colt. What if you were left here alone to survive? What if it was Tum Tum? Wouldn't you want to know that he's at least safe with somebody and not all by himself?"

Colt thought to himself for a moment, and he knew exactly what Rocky was getting at.

Colt: "(sigh)…Alright. I get your point."

They both suddenly heard Tum blurt out.

Tum Tum: "Guys look!"

Startled, Colt and Rocky turned around to see what was going on.

Rocky: "What's the matter?!"

Tum Tum: "Over there! I think I see somebody!" He pointed out right window.

Rocky stopped the car and tried to see was Tum Tum was pointing to. He squinted his eyes a bit and noticed a figure lying on the ground in the middle of the street about 50 or 60 feet away…, but he was still moving!

Gracy: "Oh no. He looks hurt."

Rocky: "Stay here guys. I'm gonna go check on him."

Colt: "What!?"

Lita: "Rocky, but what if it's one of them?"

Rocky: "And what if it isn't? We have to help him somehow."

Lita: "…I guess you're right."

Rocky gave them all a nod.

Rocky: "Okay. I'll be back soon."

Gracy: "Please hurry back Rocky." She said with concern

Rocky: "Mm hm."

He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Rocky drew his gun from his belt and held it with both hands as he slowly and cautiously proceeded closer to the seemingly injured man. As he made his way closer, the man began to move again…Rocky stopped in his tracks and observed with his gun ready to fire just incase. The man's head popped up and looked around and saw Rocky. Rocky froze as the man continued to stare at him. Then…he spoke!

Man: "Thank…goodness…" He said weekly with a faint smile

Rocky was surprised to see that he hadn't become one of them. He put his gun back in between his belt and rushed over. Rocky took a knee next to him.

Rocky: "You okay Mister? What happened to you?"

The man tried get some of his strength back, so he could talk.

Man: "Those…Those things. They…attacked me…, and flipped my car over."

Rocky looked down and noticed that he was holding his stomach and that there was a puddle of blood below him.

Man: "They're everywhere. (Cough) Damn…I was careless…"

Rocky: "Okay…Don't talk too much. I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you move?"

The man laughed to himself a little.

Man: "Heh. Kid if I could, I would've been **long** gone by now."

Rocky sighed.

Rocky: "You're right. Just hold on. I got a ride that will get us out of the city okay?"

He looked passed Rocky and saw how far away the car was.

Man: "Hey kid."

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Man: "I can't make that walk even if you help me…" He winced in pain from his stomach wound. "You mind pulling that thing closer, so I don't kill myself just trying to get to that cab over there?"

Rocky looked back and noticed what he meant, but he parked the car further for the other's safety. But since there wasn't any immediate danger, what could it hurt?"

Rocky: "Okay. Just hang on. I'll be back shortly."

Rocky stood up and began to run to the taxi. He was more than halfway there until he heard other sets of foot steps. Rocky noticed and slowed down to confirm what he was hearing. He suddenly stopped and listened.

Gracy: "Rocky? Is he okay? What happened?!" She yelled from the cab

Colt: "What's going on Rock? Why did you stop?!"

Rocky: "Shh guys!...I hear something or…somethings…"

Everyone in the cab looked at each other in fear. Moans and growls soon followed with the incoming foot steps. Rocky knew what was going to happen and turned around…It was those things and they were running like crazy towards him. Rocky's eyes widened as they approached. He then looked at the injured man crying out for him to help before it was too late.

Man: "Oh God! Hey kid! Help me out!" He said reaching out with his bloody hand

Rocky began to run towards him until he heard Colt and Tum Tum call back for him.

Colt: "Rocky! What the heck are you doing?!"

Tum Tum: "Come on! Get in the car!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his brothers then back at the injured man…, and then at the oncoming horde of flesh-eaters. There had to be about 25 of them coming his way. If not that more! He had to make a decision. He wants to save the man's life, but what if he doesn't make back to the cab in time? He can't just leave his brothers, Gracy, and Lita alone to fend for themselves. They need him! But he can't just abandon someone else in dire need…or could he? Rocky frantically aimed his gun at the coming horde, but…

Rocky: _'I…I can't! I can't kill them all! There's just too many of them!' _He thought

Man: "Kid! What are you waiting for?! Come and get me!"

Rocky quickly came out of his thoughts after the man yelled for him. He had to make his decision **NOW**…,but it was too late…

Man: "Aaaaagggghhgaah!"

Rocky watched on horrified as they continued to devour the man and tear away at his flesh with blood spurting out of his neck and limbs. He instantly died. They were like wild animals that were starved and just received their first piece of meat. Now they noticed Rocky standing there, and they began to charge. Rocky wasted no time as he high-tailed it towards the taxi with Colt and the other yelling for him.

Colt: "Run Rocky!"

Gracy: "Come on! Come on! You can make it!"

Rocky was panting heavily as he continued to sprint towards the cab. Every step he took made him feel like he was closer and closer to a safe yet temporary haven. He hopped into the driver's seat, and with the car's engine already on, and he drove off as the zombies were close but not close enough. Everyone was glad to have him back.

Colt: "You okay Rocky?"

Rocky: "I'm fine. I'm fine." He said a little bit panicked

He looked in the rear-view mirror to see those…things still chasing them. He became even more nervous and began to speed up. Colt noticed that they were easily losing them at the speed that they were going before and looked at Rocky.

Colt: "Rocky? You should probably slow down a bit. We're losing them."

But Rocky kept going faster and faster letting his fear and adrenaline take over. All he could hear were his own inner instincts telling him _'Get away from those things at __**all**__ costs!' _He sped up some more and turned a corner and made a screeching sound on the road. Everyone was now becoming scared of Rocky's driving.

Gracy: "Rocky. Please slow down. I think we lost them." She said trying to stay calm but everyone knew that she wasn't because of her shaky voice

Rocky couldn't hear her. He continued to push the speed over 90 MPH. Colt was now screaming at him.

Colt: "Rocky! Slow down! Are **trying** to get us killed?!" He exclaimed

He continued to speed until one of the creatures ran out into the middle of the street right in front of the cab.

Tum Tum: "Rocky look out!" He screamed

Gracy & Lita: "Aaaaaah!" They screamed covering their eyes

Rocky slammed right into him as his face smacked the windshield and rolled over the top of the car. Rocky got spooked even more and tried to turn…but he lost control of the steering wheel and the car flipped over! Everyone in the car screamed as the car flipped twice and slid on its top until it came to a stop…

Rocky kept fading in and out as he tried to figure out what just happened. He noticed everything was upside down and everything was quiet. All he could hear was a ringing noise in his head, but as he looked around, he saw a pair of feet wearing black combat boots calmly walking towards him and then stop.

Rocky: "…Guys…" He said weakly.

He passed out…

--

Rocky was in complete blackness not knowing which way was up, down, left, or right. It was like he was in a deep sleep, but was somewhat awake. He didn't know what was going on. He felt as if he were in some sort of void...until he heard a voice.

???: _"Hey…Hey kid. Hey come on wake up. Hey Meg. Do you think that he's…?"_

It was a man's voice that was calling him. Rocky tried to answer back but the darkness kept him from responding. He then heard another voice. It sounded like an older woman with a calm down to Earth tone.

Meg: _ "No. He's just still unconscious. He should wake up soon though."_

???: _"Well that should be a relief." _(pause) _"Man. Looking back at that cab, it's a miracle that they survived that crash isn't it?"_

Meg: _"It is. I wonder if he is related to any of those other children that are here. What do you think Cliff?"_

Cliff: _"Ah. I don't know, and honestly to me that doesn't matter at the moment. I just wanna get out of this town before what ever is happening out there gets so bad that leaving would be near impossible."_

Meg: _"Hm…You're right."_

He heard Cliff sigh.

Cliff: _"Man I should have never went against the Captain's orders like that. We wouldn't be stuck in this crummy bar trying to survive."_

Meg: _"But wasn't coming back to rescue possible survivors your primary objective in the first place? They might have given up hope Cliff, but doesn't mean that you should."_

Cliff: _"Yeah you're right."_

Meg: _"I can't believe that the police force just withdrew without trying to rescue anyone and then had the nerve to try and keep you entering the city. But on the plus side, we did find these children. If we hadn't come, they'd be dead by now."_

Cliff: _"I guess you're right Meg, but I have a question I want to ask you."_

Meg: _"Yes Cliff?"_

Cliff: _ "You could have stayed behind with everyone else, and you would have been safe if you hadn't followed me. Why did you do it?"_

She laughed lightly to herself.

Meg: _"Well I couldn't just let you go it alone, and if you were to find any survivors they might need medical attention. Did you forget that I'm a medic?"_

Cliff: _"Heh. No not at all."_

Rocky began to moan as his eye lids began to shake a little bit.

Meg: _"Oh Cliff! I think he's finally waking up!"_

Cliff: _"What?! You serious?! Hey kid! Come on wake up!"_ He urged

Rocky finally slowly opened his eyes to a man and a woman standing over him. The man looked like he was about in his late twenties (about 27) with short brown hair and brown eyes. While the woman in about the same age range had medium length blonde hair with brown eyes. He noticed the woman smiling at him and he began to sit up. He found out he was lying on… a restaurant table? Meg put a hand on his back and examined him.

Meg: "Are you alright?" She asked

Rocky looked around again.

Rocky: "Wh…Where am I?" He asked tiredly "I'm in… a restaurant?"

Cliff: "Well you're kind of close kid. We're in a bar, Al's Bar to be exact."

Rocky: "Al's Bar?" He said confused

Meg hunched over and took a closer look at Rocky.

Meg: "Are you alright now? Can you stand up?"

Rocky: "I…I think so."

He carefully hopped off of the table. When he landed he lost his balance a bit, but quickly regained it. He then felt a stinging pain on his forehead. It felt like a cut. He reached up to feel it, but Meg's hand intervened and stopped him from touching it.

Meg: "You shouldn't touch that now. I just finished stitching that cut up for you."

Rocky: "Oh."

Rocky pulled his hand back down.

Meg: "The pain should go away in a little while." She smiled

Cliff: "Hey kid. So now that you're in one piece, what happened to that cab that you and those kids were driving out there?"

Rocky's mind instantly snapped after he finally remembered pieces of what happened as it played over in his head.

_Colt: "Slow down!"_

_Tum Tum: "Rocky look out!"_

He remembered the car's tires screeching and then that's when it all was a blur.

Rocky: "Oh no." He said to himself

Meg: "What's the matter?" She said with concern

Rocky: "The others. Where are the others? Are they…?"

His voice was in a panic.

Cliff: "Calm down kid. They're on the other side of the bar."

Meg: "Do not worry. I checked them, and they didn't seem to be injured. The only injury that I have treated was the wound on your forehead."

Cliff: "Three of the kids are awake, but one of them is still asleep."

Rocky: "Oh…" He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay…"

He felt down on his side and noticed something was missing.

Rocky: "My gun…Where's my gun?" He said patting himself down.

Cliff: "You mean this?" He said holding it up.

Rocky looked up from where he was looking and stared at it.

Rocky: "Yeah. Could you give it back? I need it."

Cliff: "Do you even know how to use this thing properly?" He said giving him a look

Rocky: "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I need it to protect my brothers and friends. So could you please give it back?" He said with his hand held out for it.

Cliff studied Rocky carefully and from just one look he could tell that he was responsible enough to know when and how to use it.

Cliff: "Just don't go shooting anything alright?" He said handing it back to him

Rocky took the gun.

Rocky: "I won't."

He put the gun back in between his belt.

Rocky: "Where are the others again?" He asked

Meg: "They're on the other side of the bar. You can go see them if you want."

Rocky wasted no time as he made his was to the other end of the bar. He came to see Lita and Gracy sitting at a table with Colt and Tum Tum. Colt had his hands on his forehead with his eyes closed while Lita was sitting next to him rubbing his back with one hand looking at him with concern. Colt was clearly stressed out. Tum Tum was asleep on Gracy's lap as she continued to feel his hair while he slept.

Rocky: "Guys." He said in relief

Colt's head popped up when he heard that familiar voice. Lita and Gracy also looked in his direction.

Colt: "Rocky!"

Colt hopped up and ran to him they gave each other a long hug as Lita made her way up there to see him as well. Gracy stayed where she was. She didn't want to wake up Tum Tum yet. The brother's hug ended.

Lita: "Welcome back. We were worried about you."

Rocky: "Thanks. Is everyone okay?"

Colt: "Yeah we're fine, but what about you?" He asked

Rocky: "I'll be alright."

He looked and saw Gracy.

Rocky: "Excuse me." He politely said as he passed Lita and Colt

Rocky made his way over to her slowly. She had a small and pleasant smile on her face. He stopped where she sat and took a knee next to her.

Gracy: "Hey." She said softly

Rocky: "Hey." He smiled

Rocky noticed Tum Tum asleep on her lap.

Rocky: "Is he…?"

Gracy: "It's alright. He was just tired, so we just let him fall asleep."

Rocky: "Oh."

Gracy then noticed the cut that was stitched up on his forehead.

Gracy: "Your head…Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" She said pushing his hair back to see the flesh wound

Rocky gently took her hand and held it.

Rocky: "Not so much. What about you?"

Gracy: "I'm alright."

Rocky gently kissed her hand and smiled at her.

Rocky: "Good…"

She smiled back. Suddenly Tum Tum started to move. They both looked at him as he began to wake up. He moaned a little bit and finally opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of them first and when he sat up off of her lap, he instantly noticed Rocky next to him. His eyes went wide and he didn't say a word. He just quickly hugged him. Rocky smiled as he hugged him back.

Rocky: "I'm glad you're safe now."

Rocky didn't hear Tum say anything. All he felt was Tum Tum's head nod while it was on his shoulder. Colt, Lita, and Gracy gathered around both of them and watched on with smiles until they heard Cliff clear his throat.

Cliff: "Ahem."

They all turned around to see Cliff standing behind them with Meg by his side.

Cliff: "I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but we're going to have to find a way out of here soon."

Rocky let go of Tum Tum and stood up. The kids all looked at each other, and Rocky finally spoke up.

Rocky: "……What's the plan?"

**End of Chapter!**

Thanks for keeping up with my story! Please leave reviews! I will continue to update!


	7. Gotta Start Moving!

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Sorry for the late update, but what can I say? When I get busy I'm…well…you know? BUSY! Lol. Please keep the great reviews coming. I **will** finish this story. I'm firm believer in finishing something that you start, so no need to worry, and you can always send me e-mails or PM's if you get want to know what's up. Enjoy this new chapter!

Rocky: "……What's the plan?" He asked

Cliff: "Before we get into that, I think it's best we all know each other. I just have a gut feeling that we'll all be in this one for the long haul. My name is Cliff Mason. I've been a police officer here for 7 years, and this lady with me here is…"

Meg: "Megan Fields, but everyone calls me Meg for short. I'm a 4 year paramedic for the city." She added

Rocky: "Nice to meet you two. My name is Sam, but I go by Rocky. This is my younger brother Michael who goes by Tum Tum, and this is…"

Colt: "Just call me Colt." He interrupted

Rocky rolled his eyes at Colt's sudden rudeness.

Rocky: "His real name is Jeffery." He blandly stated

Colt: "Hey!"

Lita: "And I'm Jeffery's…I mean Colt's…(laughs) best friend Lita."

Colt glared at her and she couldn't help but give a teasing smile. That was the first time in this whole ordeal the two acted normal as if nothing was wrong…

Gracy: "My name is Gracy, and I'm pleased to meet you both."

Meg: "Same here." She smiled

Rocky soon got back on the important objective.

Rocky: "So you have some kind of plan to get us out of here?" He hopefully asked

Cliff: "Well no…not quite yet."

Colt: "What do you mean not yet? Aren't you the cop here?" He blurted out

Rocky turned around towards Colt.

Rocky: "Colt. Chill. We'll find a way out." He said calmly towards his brother

Colt took in a deep breath.

Colt: "Okay. Alright. I'm sorry."

Cliff: "Hey don't sweat it kid. I can't blame you if you're a bit on edge right now. Heck we all are a bit to be truthful."

Colt nodded as Lita stepped up next to him and Rocky.

Lita: "Um. Mister Officer sir…I mean Cliff. How are we supposed to get out of here though?"

Cliff began to scratch the back of his neck as he regained some of his memory.

Cliff: "Well I did have a plan at first…"

Rocky: "And…?"

Cliff suddenly punched his hand into his palm in anger.

Cliff: "All of the damn main roads that lead out of the city have been barricaded! It's almost like there's no way out of here."

Tum Tum: "Barricaded?"

Lita: "But can't we just move them out of the way?"

Rocky: "That wouldn't be wise."

Tum Tum: "Huh? Why not?"

Rocky: "Because those barricades are there for a reason. We're taking a risk by taking down more boundaries. What if those barricaded roads are flooded with those monsters?"

Tum and Lita looked down as if they lost all hope.

Lita & Tum: "Oh yeah…" They sadly said in unison

Meg walked up beside Cliff.

Meg: "With most of the city's roads blocked off, it's very difficult to travel without avoiding some sort of danger. Traveling on foot seems to be our only option for now."

Rocky soon began to realize something.

Rocky: "So you're saying that we wouldn't have made it out of the city even if we still had the taxi cab with us?"

Cliff: "Exactly." He nodded

Rocky: "Then it all would have been hopeless…"

Cliff: "Huh? What are you trying to get at anyway?"

Rocky soon became silent as he fell to his knees with a look of defeat on his face.

Colt: "Rocky!" He said worried

Colt and Gracy dropped down next to him to see what was wrong. Meg soon became concerned as well.

Meg: "Are you alright?" She said walking towards Rocky to help, but Cliff stopped her.

Cliff: "Let him be Meg."

Meg turned around.

Meg: "But Cliff…"

Cliff shook his head.

Cliff: "Give them so more time alone. In the mean time we'll think up a solid game plan to get out of here okay?"

Meg looked at Rocky who was still on the ground and then back at Cliff and nodded.

Meg: "Affirmative."

They both left the bar and went into the back owner's office to strategize leaving the kids by themselves.

Colt: "Rocky? Rocky get up!" He urged

Lita: "What's wrong Rocky? Are you hurt?"

He remained silent as he continued to blankly stare at the floor.

Tum Tum: "Colt. Why isn't he saying anything?" He asked with worry

Colt: "I don't know Tum. Come on Rock. Say something!"

Gracy: "Please Rocky…Please talk to us." She pleaded

There was silence until they finally heard him say…

Rocky: _'…I'm a failure…' _He whispered to himself

The others barely heard a word of what he had said.

Colt: "What did you say?" He asked

Rocky looked up at Colt.

Rocky: "I'm a failure Colt. A failure."

Colt: "What?!" He said surprised

Tum Tum: "Rocky what are you talking about?"

Rocky began to bitterly laugh to himself.

Rocky: "I'm so useless."

Gracy: "Rocky I don't understand. What exactly do you mean?"

Everyone stared at him until he began to speak again.

Rocky: "…I…can't protect anyone that needs my help, or the people that mean the most to me…I've failed at that more than enough times."

They could not believe what they were hearing.

Colt: "But Rocky that's-"

Rocky cut him off.

Rocky: "First I left Tum at the house all by himself when he was first attacked after this whole thing started, then I couldn't save the injured man that we found, and then I almost got all of you killed by flipping the car over because I couldn't control my fear. I'm supposed to be calm, collected,…solid. I'm…I'm completely useless."

Gracy began to frantically shake her head as she disagreed with him.

Gracy: "No. No Rocky. You're wrong. You can only do so much. You're only one person. Besides, don't forget that you saved me."

Rocky: "Yeah…after I left you alone on the pier only to ambushed by more of them."

Gracy: "But Rocky…you-"

Lita dropped down and firmly moved Gracy to the side. She then took everyone by surprised when she slapped Rocky hard across the right side of his face. Everyone else watched in shock at what Lita just did as an uncomfortable silence began to spread throughout the room. Lita had a very serious look on her face as Rocky held his red cheek while giving her a surprising look. He remained silent.

Lita: "Enough of this." She said sternly

Colt: "Lita?!"

She ignored Colt.

Lita: "Do you think I'm just going to sit here and listen to you mope about your past regrets and mistakes…? No of course not! You've got to find some way to move on because **this** isn't helping any of us at all!"

Rocky continued to stare at her, and Lita's voice began to calm down.

Lita: "Listen. It's true that in someway we're all depending on you…, but that doesn't mean when something goes wrong **you** should be the one to have to carry all of the blame! That isn't fair to you, so stop punishing yourself. You have to stop living in the past!"

Gracy went next Rocky again and put both of her hands on his shoulders.

Gracy: "Lita's absolutely right Rocky."

Rocky: "She is…isn't she?"

Colt: "Yeah. We're all in this together, and we all need each other to get through this." He added

Rocky: "…Guys…"

Rocky didn't know what to say to them.

Gracy: "Rocky. Don't you remember that you were the one who saved my life when we first met? I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you…, so please…please don't ever call yourself a failure. Because…that's not what I fell in love with…"

Rocky thought about what everyone had said and began to snap out of it.

Rocky: "You guys…are right. I'm sorry."

Colt patted his other shoulder and smiled.

Colt: "And no apologizing either" He added

Rocky laughed as Gracy began to hug him. Suddenly, Colt noticed something that he didn't want to see.

Colt: "Guys get down!" He said as he tackled almost all of them to the floor.

Everybody was taken by surprise by Colt's sudden action.

Tum Tum: "Hey! What's the big ide-"

Colt quickly covered Tum's mouth as he looked up at the window from the floor. Rocky tried to see what Colt was looking at. When he finally noticed, he soon understood what was going on. He gave Lita and Gracy a cautious look.

Rocky: _"Listen. We're going to have to stay quiet." _He whispered

Gracy: _"R-Rocky." _She whispered scared as she pointed at the window.

Everyone became quiet and looked in that direction as one of the creatures suddenly stopped in front of the window. They froze as it continued to observe the bar through the window looking for possible traces of human life to feed upon. Luckily Rocky and the others were right under the window and out of its direct view, but how long until this one person starts to grab the attention of the others that were still wandering the streets outside?

Rocky: _"Stay completely still…Don't move a muscle."_

They didn't have a problem doing that until…

The door to the manager's office flew open with Cliff walking in as if nothing was happening.

Cliff: "Alright kids. I think we might have a way out of here."

Everyone turned around and shot Cliff a surprisingly scared look.

(**Quick Note:** Okay. I'm so tired of calling them "creatures", "people", "flesh-eaters", etc. From now on I'll just call them zombies…for now. There I said it. Okay back to story! ^.^)

Cliff: "What?" (See's the zombie standing in the window) "Oh…crap."

It heard Cliff enter the room and went ballistic! It's head started to dart in two directions making growling noises as more of them gathered around him. Next thing you know…

*SMASH!*

The zombie's hand broke through the window along with a few others. Even a few heads broke through! Gracy screamed until they started hearing gun shots. They turned around to see cliff firing at the window. He ceased firing for a moment.

Cliff: "Hurry! Get away from the window!" he said still aiming

Rocky: "Right! Come on Grace! Colt! Grab Tum's hand!"

Colt grabbed both Tum Tum and Lita's hands and made a break for it away from the window behind Cliff. Rocky pulled out his gun and aimed, but Cliff put his hand on Rocky's gun and slowly yet firmly pushed it down so it pointed towards the floor.

Cliff: "Don't waste any ammo kid."

Meg soon entered the room to investigate the commotion.

Meg: "Hey…What's going on?! Oh my God!"

Cliff heard Meg come in.

Cliff: "Meg! Get them out of here, and go for the back door! Hurry!"

Meg: "But what about you?!"

He shot off 5 more rounds and turned his head slightly.

Cliff: "I'll hold them here a bit longer."

Meg: "But…!"

Cliff: "That isn't an option. Now move! I'll catch up soon. Don't worry."

Meg began to stare at Cliff with somewhat of a sad expression on her face.

Meg: "Cliff…"

Suddenly more and more hands bursted through the windows and there was now loud banging on the door along with more vicious growls and moans. Cliff noticed that she was still standing behind him.

Cliff: "Why are you still here?! Get going!"

Meg: "…Okay. We'll wait up for you."

Cliff shot off 4 more rounds. 2 bullets hit the body of one zombie and the 2 other bullets nailed 2 other zombies in the forehead…The two died instantly!

Cliff: "That's fine! Just go!" He urged

Meg nodded.

Meg: "Come on kids! Hurry this way!"

They all followed Meg out through the back entrance of the bar and came into a spacious alleyway. They looked forward and noticed the opening of where the alley led to the street. The street seemed to be lighter with zombies than in the bar.

Meg: "Come on! We have to hurry while Cliff has them all distracted."

Tum Tum: "But where will we go?"

Meg: "Any place where _those_ things aren't. Come on."

They ran out of the alleyway and then saw to their left all of the zombies crowded around the windows and door of the bar. Some even managed to crawl through! They heard more gunshots.

Meg: "Cliff…"

She soon shook herself out of it.

Meg: "Um…come on…we need to get away."

They quickly tried to make their way to safety…

**End of Chapter!**

Leave me some reviews please! I'll never quit! :-D


	8. Haven

**Author's Note:** This chapter took a while, but I finally finished it! Please leave me some more reviews. They are very inspiring. I'm going to finish up the next chapter pretty soon, so don't forget that you're more than welcome to contact me about updates or questions you may have. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

Meg: "Keep running! Whatever you do, don't look back!"

They all continued to run as about ten or twelve zombies continued to chase them all down the road. Their moans and growls were heard behind them as they tried to make it to safety. Rocky led the way while Gracy tightly grabbed his hand as she ran along side him. Tum Tum and Lita were in the middle of the group, while Colt and Meg brought up the rear. The zombies weren't too fast which worked to their advantage until…

Gracy: "Aaah!" She shrieked

Gracy's grip on Rocky's hand slipped. When Rocky had noticed, he turned around surprised to see her lying on the ground. Everyone quickly came to a halt, and Rocky tried to her up as fast as he could.

Rocky: "Come Grace get up!" He urged while he tried to scoop her up

He was finally able to help her get up on her feet, but she suddenly let out a yell as if she was in pain and immediately collapsed again. She began to firmly grasp her right ankle.

Gracy: "My…my ankle!" She screamed in pain with her eyes tightly shut

Colt and Meg looked back and saw that the zombies were beginning to gain on them.

Colt: "Guys come on! They're coming!" He yelled frantically

Gracy: "Rocky I can't run! Just…just go without me."

Rocky quickly bent down in front of her still aware that they had to move quick.

Rocky: "Don't be crazy." He said seriously while examining her ankle

He quickly turned around to Colt and Lita.

Rocky: "Colt. Lita. Help Gracy up and get moving." He said while he began draw his gun

Colt: "Rocky! What do you think you're doing?!"

Rocky: "Buying us time. That's what I'm doing. If I hold them here long enough, you guys can make an escape. Besides, I might even take out a few." He said with a bit of a smirk

Lita: "What?! No!" She yelled

Rocky: "Listen. Gracy's injury will just slow us down, so I'm going to distract them while you guys make a clean getaway."

Tum Tum: "But Rocky…"

Rocky: "I'm serious Tum! Now hurry up and go! They're coming!" He yelled while aiming the gun.

Rocky turned his head back slightly and saw Colt out of the corner of his eye. Colt nodded his head slightly…

Colt: "Don't get yourself killed." He added in a serious tone

Rocky nodded back.

Rocky: "I won't…Now get moving."

Colt helped to support Gracy while she stood on her other leg. Meg suddenly walked up behind Rocky.

Meg: "I'll stay here with you."

Rocky: "No."

Meg: "Excuse me?" She said taken back

Rocky: "Just please…take care of them for now…I can handle this…"

Meg: "…"

Rocky: "Look…I already almost got them all killed the first time when I was weak, so please…Let me at least make it up to them. It's the least that I can do…"

Meg: "…Alright Rocky. I understand."

She turned back around to face the others.

Meg: "Come on kids. We have to get moving now!"

Everyone left leaving Rocky in the middle of the road to face the oncoming group of flesh-eaters. Rocky strongly held his ground and aimed his gun again…He fired his first shot…

*BAM!*

He clipped one right in the shoulder…, but he kept coming for him as if he didn't even feel it!

Rocky: "What the…?!"

He refocused his aim and shot again, but this time in his right lung…still nothing!

Rocky: _"Come on…" _He whispered in aggravation while he took aim once again.

This time he shot him straight in the head…and he went down! Rocky finally understood.

Rocky: _'That's it!' _He thought to himself "They go down permanently from one head shot!"

He took out one zombie, but there were still others heading for him. With a new hope and confidence, he aimed his gun once more and began targeting the heads. The zombies were now picking up their pace as they got closer. Rocky shot for the head but hit its chest, and it continued forward towards Rocky. Rocky shot for the head again and this time nailed it right in the forehead. It stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. Two of the zombies were now within 10 feet of him! Rocky quickly aimed his gun and let off two rounds perfectly into the two zombie's foreheads. Their bodies fell lifeless to the ground. Rocky soon looked behind him to see if everyone else had gotten away to safety yet. He couldn't see them on the road anymore which meant his job here was done. They made their escape for now, and he knows that they need to meet up with him soon, or they'll worry even more.

Rocky: _"I'm coming guys…" _He said softly to himself

He shot off one more zombie and began to run…

--

Meg and the others continued to run until Rocky and zombies were no longer in sight. They had no idea how long they had been running or how far they had ran. While running, Meg began to scan the area for a temporary resting place. The buildings on the streets were mostly small shops and businesses that were closed for obvious reasons. There was no way for them to get inside one of the locked buildings without having a secure barrier between them and the zombies. It began to look hopeless until…

Lita: "Hey Meg! Over there!" She pointed on the left side of the street

Meg: "Hm?"

She looked over and saw that it was a restaurant with the door wide open. From the looks of it, it seemed abandoned.

Meg: "Over there?" She asked making sure

Lita: "Yes. Can we wait for Rocky and Cliff in that restaurant?"

Meg: "Well…"

Colt suddenly stepped in.

Colt: "We have to cause I'm not leaving my brother behind." He quickly stated cutting Meg off.

Meg looked back at Colt.

Meg: "I never intended on it. Besides, we have to wait for Cliff as well."

Tum Tum: "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get out of the open!" He said anxiously

Tum Tum began to run towards the restaurant, but someone suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind to stop him from proceeding any further. It was Colt.

Tum Tum: "Hey!"

Colt: "Cool your jets Tum. We have to see if it's actually safe first."

Meg: "Colt is absolutely right. It would be foolish for us just to barge right in thinking that it is safe. Letting our guard down, even for a minute, can get us all killed."

Tum Tum: "I guess you're right…"

Lita: "So then a few of us should go in to see if the coast is clear then."

Colt: "Right."

Colt began to carefully let Gracy onto the ground to rest.

Colt: "You alright for now?" He asked Gracy

Gracy: "Yes. Thank you for helping me Colt."

Colt: "Don't mention it."

Lita: "So who's going in?" She asked looking at everyone

Colt: "I'll go in." He insisted

Tum Tum: "Then I'm coming too." He added

Colt: "No. You stay here."

Tum Tum: "Aww!" he whined

Meg: "Don't worry. I'll go with him." She reassured

Colt: "You sure?" He asked her

Meg: "Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look." She smiled

Colt: "…Okay. If you say so."

Colt looked back and saw the look of disappointment in Tum Tum's face. Colt went and bent down in front of him.

Colt: "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked

Tum Tum: "Why can't I come with you? I promise I won't get in your way or anything."

Colt shook his head.

Colt: "That has nothing to do with it Tum."

Tum Tum: "Then what?"

Colt: "You have a more important job."

He and Tum looked to the side to see Gracy sitting on the ground as Lita observed her ankle. Tum Tum was getting the message.

Colt: "I need you to take care of them while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" He said looking him in the eyes.

Tum Tum glanced back at the girls again and then made up his mind.

Tum Tum: "You can count on me." He said

Colt smiled at him.

Colt: "I know I can."

He stood up now.

Colt: "Okay. You three wait here. Meg and I will go in and see if the place is really as empty as it looks."

Lita: "Okay. Just be careful."

Meg: "We will. Let's go Colt. We shouldn't waste time."

Colt: "Alright." He agreed "We'll be back soon okay?"

Gracy, Tum, and Lita nodded. Meg and Colt carefully made their way into the rundown building. Colt insisted that he take the lead despite the fact that Meg was older than him. The building was dark and the place looked as if it was hit by a tornado. Chairs were knocked over along with tables that were flipped. Colt scanned the area for any signs of life...

…

…Nothing…He let out a sigh of relief and gave Meg the signal that it was clear in the front.

Meg: "Okay. I'm going to call the others in."

She began to walk outside until Colt suddenly stopped her.

Colt: _"Wait!" _He whispered

Surprised, Meg stopped in her tracks.

Meg: _"What's wrong?"_

Colt: _"Shh." _

He quickly hushed her.

Colt: _"I think I heard something in the back."_

Meg: _"…Like what?"_

Colt: _"It sounds like…breathing."_

Meg: _"Breathing…? Are you sure?"_

Colt became quiet and tried to listen for it again…he heard it.

Colt: _"…Positive, and it's really heavy breathing too."_

Meg became silent as she listened for the sound. She finally heard it.

Meg: _"It's coming from back there."_ She said pointing towards the owner's office in the back.

Colt: _"Stay here."_ He whispered.

Meg: _"Not this time. I'm coming with you."_

Colt: _"Tch. Fine…" _He said rolling his eyes

They both slowly made their way to the door of the office and listened carefully for the noise they first heard to confirm it…It was there alright.

Meg: _"So what's your plan?"_

Colt saw a long metal broom stick with the brush part already broken off next to the door. He reached for it and grabbed it.

Colt: _"We take out what ever is in there." _He responded

Meg: _"I had a feeling you'd say that, but I have no objections."_

Colt: _"Good…Okay. You ready?"_

Meg: _"…Yes"_ She nodded

Colt: _"Okay on three…1…2…__**3**__!"_

They both kicked the door as it flew open…

Meg: "Oh my God!"

It was a girl lying in the chair of the office. She had long red hair with brown eyes and looked like she was about 17. They both noticed that she was holding onto her arm tightly…it was bleeding.

???: "Please…don't hurt me…" She weakly begged between breaths

Colt quickly dropped his fighting stance.

Colt: "It's okay. We're here to help."

Meg: "That's right. Are you okay? Is something wrong with your arm?"

???: "Yeah…, but it's…no big deal." She winced in pain

Meg carefully moved closely towards her, and knelt down in front of the girl.

Meg: "May I please have a look at your arm?" She politely asked.

The girl was hesitant at first.

Meg: "Please. I'm a medic. The sooner we get this patched up the better." She negotiated.

The girl looked past her and up at Colt.

Colt: "It's okay." He nodded

She was quiet a bit longer until she finally moved her hand carefully.

Meg: "…This is a horrible bite."

Colt: _'Does that mean she'll be…?' _He thought to himself

Meg: "Colt. Go outside and bring the others in. Let them know that it's safe now. Please hurry."

Colt: "Um…Right." He said as he snapped out of his thoughts

Colt wasted no time running back out to get the others while Meg stayed behind to examine the bite wound further.

Meg: "The bite appears to be pretty deep. How long ago were you bitten?" She asked while still studying the wound

???: "About 15 minutes ago…I just…came here to…rest a for a little while. I feel like…I've lost most of…my energy…"

Meg: _'The poor girl. I'm not sure what I can do for her other than bandage her arm up.' _She sadly thought

Colt finally entered the room with the others.

Colt: "Meg I brought everyone here." He announced

Meg: "Good." She stood back up and faced them. "Where's Gracy?"

Colt: "She's sitting down in the eating area. We're trying to keep her off of that ankle."

Meg: "That reminds me. I'll have to take a look at it later on."

Lita spotted the girl in the chair holding her bloody arm.

Lita: "Hey Meg. Is she going to be alright?" She asked

Meg: "…Yes I'll take care of it, but I must ask you to leave this room so I can concentrate on stitching her arm up. Can you do that for me?" She asked

Colt: "Sure. Come on guys. Let's leave her alone for now."

The three kids left the room to allow Meg to perform her task.

--

25 minutes passed by as Colt, Tum, Lita, and Gracy were sitting at a table in the restaurant as they waited for Meg to finish up in the office with the girl that they had met.

Colt: "So how's your ankle Gracy?" He curiously asked

Gracy: "The pain's gone down a little, but I still can't walk on it."

Colt: "Can I have a look at it?"

Gracy: "Um…sure."

Colt stood up as Gracy rested her leg on the chair next to her to elevate it. She pulled her pant leg back and allowed Colt to see it.

Colt: "Wow. It doesn't look like it'll be better anytime soon." He said while observing it

Her ankle was red and puffy. It was obviously very painful for her. Lita came up behind Colt and saw her ankle as well.

Lita: "Jeez you're right." She added "We should at least try and bring the swelling down."

Colt: "You're right. Tum Tum."

Tum Tum: "Yeah?"

Colt: "Go to the kitchen and get some ice for Gracy's ankle."

Tum Tum: "Got it!" He said as he stormed out

Gracy: "I'm sorry everyone." She lowered her head. "I'm becoming such a burden."

Colt: "Nonsense. Don't say things like that."

Lita: "Yeah. We would never say things like that about you."

Gracy: "But…"

Colt: "No buts. We don't need you going on a guilt trip like Rocky di-"

He stopped himself and it suddenly became quiet after realizing what he said. After all that had happened, they forgot all about Rocky and Cliff. They didn't know where they could possibly be or if they were alright…or even alive.

Lita: "…I hope…they're okay…" She said softly

Colt: "Yeah…me too."

Gracy: "I'm…I'm sure they got away. I mean…They won't get caught easy. I'm sure Rocky has some plan up his sleeve."

There was another unpleasant silence throughout the restaurant until Tum Tum came running back in with ice cubes in a plastic bag.

Tum Tum: "Here's the ice Colt!" He said while running

Everyone quickly dropped the subject when they heard Tum Tum enter.

Tum Tum: "Here you go." He said handing the bag of ice to Colt

Colt took the bag from him.

Colt: "Thanks squirt." He smiled

He turned back towards Gracy.

Colt: "Okay Grace. This might feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but it's supposed to numb the pain okay?"

Gracy: "Yeah..." She nodded

He gently set the medium sized bag of ice on her swollen ankle and she winced a bit from the shock of something so cold touching her sprained ankle. Colt noticed her flinching a little and looked up at her.

Colt: "You alright?" He asked

Gracy just nodded with her eyes tightly shut. She hated having something so cold on her body to begin with, but she knew that it had to be done. Besides, she knew that it could have been worse for her if she were actually caught by the zombies.

Colt: "Now just keep it elevated, and stay off of it as long as you can." He instructed

Gracy: "I will…Thank you everyone." She said shyly

Colt: "Haha. No problem." He smiled

Lita turned around from them and looked at the office door Meg and that girl were both in.

Lita: "I wonder if Meg is done with helping that girl yet. She's been in there a while now."

Colt: "Who knows, but one thing is for sure. We can't stay here long. It isn't safe. We'll have to keep moving."

Lita: "But what about Rocky and Cliff?" She asked beginning to worry

Colt: "(sigh)…I guess we'll have to go out and find them both."

???: "No need for that." Said a familiar voice

Everyone turned around toward the entrance to see…

Colt: "Rocky! Cliff! You both made it!"

Tum Tum: "Rocky!" He exclaimed

Tum Tum ran from the table towards Rocky and began to hug him tightly. Rocky hugged him back.

Rocky: "Sorry. I really have a bad habit of making you guys worry about me." He laughed

Cliff: "Yeah we're here and in one piece."

Rocky spotted Gracy's elevated ankle and rushed over to her.

Rocky: "Hey. You okay?" He worriedly asked her

Gracy: "I'll be fine Rocky. Please don't worry. It's just a sprain."

Rocky: "Does it hurt bad?"

Gracy: "No. Not at all. Ow!" She accidentally winced again

Rocky gave her a look for lying to him about that.

Gracy: "Sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me."

Rocky: "Don't apologize. I just don't want you to get seriously injured. Though you're quite lucky that your ankle isn't worse."

Gracy: "Yeah…"

Cliff: "So where's Meg?" He asked scanning the restaurant

Lita: "She's in the back with a survivor. She seems hurt, so she's back there taking care of her injury."

Cliff: "Well I'm going to go see her." He said beginning to walk towards the back

Lita: "Wait. She said that we have to leave her alone while she's in there."

Cliff: "Ah. It's okay. She won't mind if it's me."

Cliff reached for the door knob only for it to open from the other side. It was Meg.

Meg: "Huh? Cliff! You're alright!" She yelled excitedly

Cliff: "Hehe. Yeah I'm here."

Meg: "Thank goodness. You really had me scared." She smiled

Lita came up behind Cliff.

Lita: "Hey Meg? How is she now? Is she doing any better?"

Meg took a look back in the office and nodded.

Meg: "Yes…she actually has something that she needs to tell all of us. Please come in."

Cliff: "Alright." He nodded "Everyone in."

Everyone entered the office as Rocky went back to help Gracy get there as well. When they both finally made it in they saw the injured girl. Her wound was bandaged properly and contained, but she didn't look as if she was getting any better…matter of fact, she was clearly getting worse. She was beginning to turn pale too.

Meg: "She said that what we're about to hear is important and may provide us all answers."

Cliff: "Well good. At least we won't be walking around in the dark anymore." He added

Meg nodded and looked down at the girl.

Meg: "Okay…You can start off by telling us your name." She started

???: "Melissa…My name is Melissa."

**End of Chapter!**

Please leave me some reviews! The next chapter is on the way! ;-)


	9. Losing

**Author's Note:** Good Lord this chapter took forever to write, but I finished it! I worked **really really **hard on this chapter so please leave me some reviews. I hope you enjoy this one! I know I did.

Melissa: "My name is…Melissa Rivers, and I know something…very important…" She said in a weak voice

Cliff: "Like what could have caused all of this?" He asked

She lightly nodded her head.

Meg: "Please tell us."

Everyone became quiet and suddenly began to listen in.

Melissa: "My father is part a…biological lab organization…" She paused. "He and his partner Marcus wanted to…create something that would supposedly cure all kinds of deadly diseases."

She began to cough.

Colt: "What kind of diseases?"

Melissa: "…Major ones like cancer…or even STD's…"

Rocky: "Cancer?"

She nodded and began to cough. She was clearly still in a lot of pain.

Melissa: "Yes…, but something must have went horribly wrong when they were testing the cure, and it must have became some sort of virus…(coughs)…I really don't know the details."

Cliff: "So basically your dad and his buddy are responsible for this." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

Melissa: "Yes but something doesn't add up. My father would never want anything like this to happen." She said defending her father

Meg: "We believe you. Is that all you know?"

Melissa: "There is…one more thing…a favor I must ask of you."

Meg was silent for a moment.

Meg: "What is it that you need?"

Melissa: "My little 6 year old brother…His name is Aaron. We were separated when we tried to escape, and…I think he's still lost somewhere in the city alone…"

She began to cough even harder, and this time she coughed out blood. Her eyes were beginning to turn pink as well.

Rocky: _'Man her cough is getting even worse. I don't know how much longer she has.' _He thought wincing at her

Colt: "So what do you need us to do?" He asked

Melissa: "Please…find my little brother…"

Cliff and Meg looked at each other not sure if they should try looking for Aaron since the chances of finding him in the city alive were close to impossible. They were about to decline until…

Rocky: "We'll find your brother for you." He blurted out

Both Cliff and Meg turned and looked at Rocky as if he had lost it, but he ignored both of them as he went to kneel down in front of her.

Rocky: "What does he look like?"

Melissa gave him a weak smile reached down in her pocket. She pulled out a picture of her and her family.

Melissa: "This…is Aaron." She said pointing to the young brunette with her blood-stained finger.

She handed the picture to Rocky as he studied the boy longer. He finally took it from her and put it in his pocket.

Melissa: "…Thank you…" She smiled

Rocky: "Don't worry. We'll find him, and we'll keep him safe."

Melissa: "I…really appreciate it…(cough). Now…please…end my life…"

Tum Tum: "What?!" He exclaimed

Gracy: "Please don't say things like that. I'm sure that we can try and help you get through this." She said trying to negotiate

Melissa laughed to herself.

Melissa: "Don't be naïve. There's no need to beat around the bush…I don't have much time…"

Lita: "That means that you'll…"

Melissa: "Right…I'll be one of them soon…so please…kill me while my…conscience remains…(coughs)."

Rocky carefully looked at her again hoping there might be some other way, but he knew that it was impossible at this point.

Rocky: "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Melissa: "Yes. I don't want become one of them. That itself is way worse than death."

Rocky turned around towards Cliff.

Rocky: "Cliff?"

Cliff: "Gotcha kid. Alright everyone clear the room." He demanded while he pulled out his gun.

Everyone left the room leaving Cliff alone with Melissa…They watched him slowly close the door from the inside. Then a long silence came as they waited in the front of the restaurant.

Gracy: "Isn't there…some other way?"

Meg: "…I'm afraid not…, but don't forget. This is what she wants, and unfortunately this is all that we can do for her now…"

The silence was soon broken by a loud and single gunshot. Everyone flinched when they heard the loud noise. It was soon quiet once again until Cliff slowly came out of the room with a grim look on his face.

Cliff: "…She 's gone…"

(Silence…)

Gracy: "…So…Now what do we do?" She cautiously asked

Rocky: "We find Aaron."

Cliff: "Oh yeah, and that reminds me."

Rocky: "What is it?"

Cliff: "What on Earth were you thinking saying that you would find Melissa's brother? Do you have any idea how little of a chance we have of finding him in this city? We don't even know if the kid is still alive."

Rocky: "I know that, but…she was dying…Did you expect me to say no to her? It wouldn't be right, besides…, I know if I were in her position, I'd feel somewhat at peace with myself if I knew that my family was safe."

Cliff stared at Rocky for a bit until he finally understood.

Cliff: "Yeah. You're right…, and coming back here to save possible survivors was my main goal in the first place. So I'm game for bringing another along."

Rocky: "You serious?" He said surprised

Cliff: "I wouldn't fool around about something like that."

Meg: "Well if Cliff is up for it, then I'm in too."

Colt: "We're all with you Rock."

Lita: "Yeah. Let's find this Aaron kid together. Then we'll finally find a way out of here." She said with enthusiasm

Rocky looked down at Gracy who was still sitting down.

Rocky: "Gracy?"

Gracy: "I'm up for finding him too. It was Melissa's last request…It's the most we can do for her."

Rocky: "Thank you everyone for supporting my decision."

Cliff: "Right, but now where do we start searching?"

Rocky: "That's a good question. Maybe we should try-"

Tum Tum: "Wait!" He interrupted

Everyone turned to Tum Tum.

Rocky: "What's wrong? What is it?"

Tum Tum: "…They're coming…I can hear them. Can't you guys hear it too?"

Everyone became quiet and began to listen out for what Tum Tum was hearing. They began to hear the sound of footsteps…lots of them! They also heard the moaning of zombies get louder as they got closer."

Cliff: "We have to move. Right now." He said trying to remain calm.

Gracy: _"Guys…" _She whispered nervously

Rocky: "You alright? What's the matter?"

She didn't say a word. She just pointed out of the open door of the restaurant. Everyone slowly turned their heads in the direction and finally saw what she was talking about. It was a zombie on the other side of the street looking right at all of them. It was just standing there in a tattered business suit with large chunks of flesh missing from one side of his face and the other side covered in deep scratches. Everyone froze when they saw it.

Cliff: _"Don't…move…a muscle."_ He warned

Everyone took his instruction and did so…, but the zombie took interest and began making its way over there anyway! It began to slowly cross the street with a limp keeping its eyes locked on all of them.

Meg: _"…Cliff?" _She said getting nervous

Cliff: _"Just stay still…"_

Rocky: _'Is this guy nuts? It's obvious that thing has already figured us out.' _He thought to himself

The zombie was now halfway across the street, and it looked like it wasn't changing its plans about dinner.

Colt: _"Cliff. Why aren't we running?"_

Suddenly…

*BAM!*

A hole suddenly appeared in the zombie's head and it immediately collapsed as its head hit the curb of the sidewalk. Blood began to run profusely out of its head as it lied there. Everyone turned around surprised to see that Cliff had shot the zombie in the head. His gun was still aimed when they looked at him.

Colt: "Pfft. About time." He muttered

Lita: "Um guys? I don't think that was the best idea."

They all slowly turned back around towards the door and saw that even more zombies were standing in the middle of the road staring at them all. The gun shot must have lured them all there.

Tum Tum: "…Oh boy."

Then one suddenly started to slowly move towards them. Soon a few more began to slowly follow.

Cliff: "Okay everyone. Get ready to head for the back door." He said calmly while aiming his gun.

Rocky wasted no time running over to Gracy to help her up.

Cliff: "Move it, and hurry." He warned them

Suddenly one zombie went crazy and charged at them out of the crowd. Cliff spotted her coming and quickly put two bullets in her head. That made the rest of them got nuts! Their vicious snarls were heard as they began to violently run towards the entrance.

Colt: "Let's go!" He yelled

They all made quickly made their way to the owner's office and slammed the door and locked it. They soon heard a loud crash on the other side of the door. The zombies had slammed into the door and began to viciously bash on it as they tried to get it open. Cliff and Meg pinned themselves against the door to try and hold it. The door wasn't going to hold for long.

Tum Tum: "What do we do?! What do we do?!" He yelled in a panic

Rocky began to scan the room for anything that they could use until he heard Lita's voice.

Lita: "There!" She pointed

They all looked to where she had pointed.

Gracy: "It's a window!"

The window wasn't very big and was kind of high up, but not so high that they wouldn't be able to reach it.

Cliff: "Alright. There's your escape. Hurry up and get going!" He said while straining to hold the door closed

Rocky: "Okay guys. I'll go first to make sure that it's clear. Okay?"

Colt and the others quickly agreed with him as he made his way to the window. He hopped up to grab the sill and pulled himself through. Gracy was next followed by Lita, Tum Tum, and then Colt. The window led to an empty back alley that had no signs of danger. Cliff and Meg were the only ones left in the office holding the door shut.

Colt: "Cliff! Meg! Hurry up! It's your turn now!" He shouted

Cliff: "Okay. They're out, and you're next. Get moving."

Meg: "No!" She forcefully declined

Cliff: "What?!"

Meg: "You heard me Cliff! I refuse! I'm not leaving you again!" She shouted back

They heard the kids' voices on the other side of the window.

Rocky: "Hurry up you two!"

Lita: "Yeah! Get out there before it's too late!"

Meg came back to focus on Cliff and looked him dead in his eyes.

Meg: "We're getting out of this together." She said seriously

She got away from the door and ran behind the owner's work desk.

Cliff: _'What is she up too?' _He thought.

She kicked the desk's chair out of her way and positioned herself behind the desk with both hands on it.

Meg: "MOVE!" She shouted

Cliff quickly got the idea and jumped out of the way as she plowed the desk towards the door pinning it shut. Cliff was still on the ground as he looked up at her. She offered him her hand.

Meg: "Told you we were getting out together." She smirked

Cliff smiled back and took her hand as she helped him up.

Cliff: "Let's hurry. That barricade of yours won't last long."

Meg: "Okay." She agreed

Meg was the first out of the window and Cliff soon followed after her shutting the window behind them. They soon met the others in the alley.

Tum Tum: "You made it!" He smiled

Cliff: "Yeah, and in one piece."

Cliff then looked at Meg.

Cliff: "Thanks Meg."

Meg: "Don't mention it." She smiled

They suddenly heard Colt call them further down from the other end of the alley.

Colt: "Guys! Down here quick!" He said waving to them

Rocky: "What is it now?" He said to the rest of them

They made their way to Colt to see what was up with Rocky being last having to help Gracy.

Cliff: "What is it kid?"

Colt: "That." He pointed down the road

There were now hundreds of zombies flocking the streets as they slowly and aimlessly wandered through the decimated city.

Lita: "Oh you gotta be joking."

Colt: "Really? Cause I don't hear anybody laughing."

Lita shot Colt a look.

Lita: "Colt. I'm serious."

Colt: "So am I."

Meg: "You two can save your little spat for later." She said quieting them both

Rocky: "And it's only going to get worse from here on." He added

Cliff looked down the opposite direction of the street and noticed that there were **way **less zombies in that direction, but the larger group was heading in the same direction.

Cliff: "We don't have much time."

Gracy: "What do you mean?"

Cliff: "What I mean is if we don't move soon, we'll be the next ones that get ripped to shreds because they're headed this way! We have to move soon."

Rocky: "Gracy! Get on my back! I'm going to have to carry you."

Gracy: "Are you sure?"

Rocky: "There's no time. Just do it." He ordered

Gracy: "O…Okay." She nodded

Rocky bent down a little to allow her to get on.

Cliff: "You two ready?"

They both nodded.

Cliff: "Okay. Let's go people!"

They all began to dart in the opposite direction of the horde and they were spotted! Now the large group was after them.

Cliff: "Damn! We have to lose them quick." He said looking back

They continued running further and further until…

Lita: "Cliff ahead of you!"

After hearing Lita's voice, he directed his attention towards the front and saw an even larger mass of zombies waiting for them. They all came to an immediate halt. They were trapped.

Colt: "Oh no."

Tum Tum: "Guys. We're trapped!"

Lita: "What do we do?"

Rocky began to aim his gun at the crowd.

Rocky: "Cliff there's too many. I can't take them all out. What do we do?"

Cliff: "I don't know…I…"

He suddenly spotted a small passage way in between two tall apartment buildings.

Cliff: _'Yeah…that has to work…I don't see any other way.' _He thought

Rocky: "Cliff?!"

Cliff: "Okay I got it. See that small alley to the left?"

They all looked to see it.

Cliff: "It might be a tight fit, but we can squeeze through."

Gracy: "There?" She pointed

Cliff: "Yeah, but we have to be quick. It'll make it a lot harder for them to get us too."

Colt wasn't about to wait for a group decision. He knew that they all had to get out of there fast!

Colt: "Like we have a choice. Come on!" He said yanking Tum Tum along leaving the others behind. "Hurry up you guys!" He shouted back at them

Cliff: "Go. I'll bring up the rear."

Colt was first as he pressed the front of his body against the side of the building slowly pushing his way through. Following behind him was Tum Tum along with Lita. Gracy was next along with Rocky, and Meg and Cliff were last. They had all made it in between the buildings in the knick of time. Cliff looked back to see that the zombies were now struggling to get into the tight space and were unable to continue their pursuit. They were safe…for now.

Cliff: "Good. It looks like they can't follow us. I knew that would work." He said while moving

Colt: "Guys. We're almost there."

Rocky: "Good Colt. Just keep moving."

After a few more moments, Colt finally made it to the end and was the first one out. He frantically looked around to see that there were no zombies in sight. He let out a sigh of relief and helped the others get out safely.

Rocky: "Everyone alright?"

Tum Tum: "I'll live."

Gracy: "Ah!" She yelled in pain

Rocky turned around to see that she had fallen to the ground as she firmly grasped her ankle.

Rocky: "Gracy!" He yelled coming over to where she was sitting "What's wrong? Is it your ankle?" He asked

Gracy: "…Yeah…I must have put more pressure than necessary on it when going through there. I'll be fine though."

Lita: "Don't be ridiculous. That ankle needs to rest."

Colt: "But we can't rest. We have to get out of here."

Gracy: "Colt's right…I'll be fine…Honest." She lied

Tum Tum: "Are you sure?"

Gracy began to try and stand up on her own.

Gracy: "Positi- Ah!" She yelped

Rocky held onto her this time to keep her from collapsing.

Rocky: "Gracy. You're ankle is even worse from before."

Meg: "So then it looks like we have little choice but to rest…again."

Gracy: "I'm sorry everyone. I'm slowing everyone down."

Cliff: "(sigh). Don't be. It can't be helped anyway, and I wouldn't feel any better trying to push you hard with that injury."

Gracy: "…Thanks…"

Colt began to look around for any other signs of danger and noticed some movement in a small store across the street.

Colt: _'More of them?' _He thought while observing the figure

The person soon came to the window and stood there. Then something about the person caught Colt's eye.

Colt: _'That's…That's a gun he's holding!' _He thought

Rocky: "I might just have to carry you Gracy so-"

Colt: "Hey guys! I think there's another survivor here besides us!" He interrupted

Cliff quickly came up behind Colt to see.

Cliff: "What?! Where?!"

Colt: "There in that shop." He pointed

Cliff: "Where? I don't see anyone?"

Colt: "I'm telling you I saw someone in there."

Lita: "How do you know it isn't one of those zombies?"

Colt: "Because the last time I checked, zombies never had a real need for a gun." He pointed out

Meg looked up from checking on Gracy's ankle.

Meg: "Colt's probably right. We should check it out Cliff."

Cliff: "Hm. Alright. Follow me." He ordered

Everyone carefully followed Cliff across the street to the front entrance of the shop. He reached for the door and turned the knob…

Cliff: "Damn…It's locked." He said frustrated

Meg: "See if he'll open the door for us Cliff."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. Try that."

Cliff began to knock on the wooden door.

Cliff: "Hey! Could you let us in? We just need a place to rest for a bit."

...Nothing.

Colt: "Who does this guy think he is fooling? I know I saw someone in this shop hiding."

Rocky: "Colt chill. Just try again Cliff."

Cliff: "Okay." He nodded

Cliff: "Listen! We know you're in there, so how about you help us out?! We can work together you know!"

…

Gracy: "Still nothing?"

Lita: "Colt? Are you **sure **you saw someone in here?"

Colt: "I'm positive. I haven't gone completely insane yet."

Cliff: "Oh to hell with this."

Meg: "Cliff? What do you think you're doing?"

Cliff: "If he won't let us in, then we'll let ourselves in."

Rocky: "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Cliff: "I don't see any other way. Stand back."

Cliff suddenly began to kick the door with full force. His first two kicks were unsuccessful, but his third kick made the door's hinges fragile and weak.

Cliff: "Okay. Here goes nothing!"

He finally used his body and rammed into the door with all of his might knocking it down, but Cliff fell down with the door due to his momentum. Everybody rushed in to help him up.

Meg: "You alright Cliff?"

Cliff: "Yeah I'm good." He said dusting himself off."

Lita: "You probably overdid it a little."

Tum Tum: "Yeah. Just a little bit." They both teased

Cliff: "Well…" He said turning a bit red

Everyone except Cliff began to laugh until they heard the click of a gun…Their laughing quickly ceased and they slowly looked up to see a older man with gray hair in about his forties or so aiming a rifle at all of them.

Man: "Get out of my store." He demanded

There was silence.

Man: "I said…Get out of my store." He stated again

Cliff slowly began to stand up.

Cliff: "Listen sir. We're not here to cause you any problems. We just need to stay in here for a little bit."

Man: "I don't give a flying shit what you need this place for. For all I know you were all probably bitten by one of those…monsters out there."

Rocky: "You got us all wrong. None of us were bitten."

The man then aimed his gun specifically at both Rocky and Gracy.

Man: "Then what's with that girl next to ya?"

Gracy: "Rocky?" She said getting scared clutching his arm

Rocky began to push Gracy behind himself.

Rocky: "She just has a sprained ankle. Quit jumping to conclusions." He said getting angry with this rude man's behavior

Meg: "Please sir. Be reasonable. All we need to do is-"

Man: "Just shut the hell up, and get the fuck out of my store!" He interrupted

Lita began to step forward a little to get next to Cliff.

Lita: "But Gracy is injured and she needs to rest! How could you be so cru-"

***BANG!***

Colt's entire world at that point went into a state of complete silence as he turned to see Lita's body falling to the ground…

Colt: "Lita!!"

Meg: "Oh my God! Cliff!"

Cliff: "Shit!"

Cliff quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. He saw Cliff aim his gun and tried to do the same, but Cliff was to quick for him as he loaded 4 rounds into him. The rifleman died instantly. Colt quickly ran to Lita's side and began to hold her upper body while he supported her head.

Colt: "Lita! Lita you're going to be alright! Okay?!"

Lita heard the familiar voice and finally noticed Colt over her.

Lita: "C…Colt?" She said in a weak voice

Colt began to let out a small smile.

Colt: "Yeah…It's me."

Cliff: "Meg?" He said putting his gun away

Meg: "I'm on it."

She bent down and began to examine the bullet wound. She gently began to turn Lita a little on her side with Colt's help and noticed that the bullet hadn't gone all the way through, but the bleeding was really bad, and the bullet itself was too deep. Meg stood up.

Meg: "I…I don't know if I can help her without the proper equipment."

Rocky: "What do you mean?"

Meg: "He must have hit a vital organ. She's bleeding too fast. I won't be able to stop it. I also won't be able to get the bullet out." She said in grief

Cliff: "If we get her to a medical facility of some sort, would you be able to treat her?"

Meg: "Maybe, but we have to move her quickly. We're running out of time."

Lita: "Colt?...What's…going on?"

Colt: "It…It's nothing…Just the same old nonsense, but you'll be alright." He said trying to stay keep them both positive, but Lita was feeling so much worse

Lita: "It…hurts so much Colt..."

Colt quickly grabbed her bloody left hand and held it tight.

Colt: "Shh. Don't talk anymore. I'm right here."

Rocky: "Meg I'm going to look for something that can help us. I first-aid kit. Anything okay?"

Meg: "Okay. Thank you Rocky."

Rocky ran past Colt and Lita and headed for the back of the store.

Lita: "…Colt…?"

Colt: "Yeah?"

Lita: "Why…are you crying?"

Colt became surprised as he didn't notice that there were a few small tears that escaped his eyes and made there way down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.

Colt: "I'm…fine. Don't worry about me."

Lita: "Hehe. You're…so silly." She smiled. "I'm…getting cold."

Lita's grip on Colt's hand was beginning to become limp, and Colt began to notice.

Colt: "Lita?! Lita stay with me!" He urged squeezing her hand even harder.

She snapped out of it and began to squeeze his hand back. He let out a fake laugh as he held back more tears.

Colt: "Hey. Don't scare me like that again."

Lita: "Sorry…Colt?"

Colt: "What's wrong?"

Lita: "I just…want to thank you…for being a…true friend."

Colt: "Lita. Stop talking like that."

Lita: "But it's true. Around you…I didn't have to change who I was…for you to accept me. Others always…rejected me...made fun of me…, but not you."

More tears began to come out of Colt's eyes now.

Lita: "You…accepted me for who I was, and you even rescued me the first time we met. I remember the time we met…like it was yesterday."

Colt: "Lita…"

Lita: "Thanks to you…I can honestly say that I have lived a life…truly worth living…"

Colt: "Lita…What are you trying to say?"

Lita reached up with her right hand and put in on Colt's cheek and stared deep into his eyes. Colt looked back into her eyes…

Lita: _"…Thank you…" _She whispered

Suddenly her hand fell down from Colt's face and hit the floor, and her left hand which Colt was holding onto lost all of its grip and her eyes remained opened staring at him as she let out her final breath…She was gone…

Colt: "Lita…?"

Lita: ……..

Colt: "Lita…?! Lita…?! Lita!!" He shouted trying to hold back more of his coming tears

Rocky came back into the front end of the store.

Rocky: "Hey Meg. I found a first-aid ki-"

He stopped himself once he found out what had happened. Rocky looked at everyone else to see Gracy crying behind Tum Tum who was also trying to fight his own tears. Cliff and Meg only watched on with heavy hearts.

Rocky: "…No."

He saw Colt on the ground mourning over the loss of his friend.

Colt: "Lita you can't leave me! You can't!" He said beginning to hug her lifeless body

Rocky slowly made his way over to his younger brother.

Rocky: "Colt…" He said kneeling down in front of him

Colt: "Rocky…why?" He said in tears

Rocky: "I…"

He didn't know what to say to him. It's not like he's an expert on these sort of things.

Meg: "Oh no…"

Cliff: "What's wrong Meg?" He said still looking at Colt and Lita

Meg: "They're coming. They must have heard the gunshots."

They all knew what had to be done.

Cliff: "Damn…We have to move."

Rocky: "Colt…?"

Colt: "No! I'm not leaving her here!"

Rocky: "Colt…She's gone…There's nothing more we can do for her now."

Colt: "…But I need her Rock…I need her here…She was my best friend."

Rocky: "I know…but we will all die if we stay here. You and I both know that Lita would not want that."

Colt looked down at Lita one more time and glumly decided.

Colt: "Okay…Let's move." He said in a bland tone

Gracy came up behind Colt and put a hand on his shoulder.

Gracy: "I'm so sorry Colt." She said sympathetically

Colt: "Don't be."

Rocky patted Colt's shoulder aswell and stood up. He went and jingled something in Cliff's face.

Cliff: "Are those keys? Where did you get those from?" He asked taking them from Rocky

Rocky: "In the back, and I think they belong to that car out front."

Cliff: "Good job. Now we don't have to worry about Gracy's ankle anymore."

Rocky: "Yeah." He nodded

Cliff made his way out of the store and went to the brown car that was parked in front. He used the key that Rocky had gave him…It opened!

Cliff: "Perfect! This is the right one! Okay everyone in now!"

Everybody exited the store and made their way into the car. Rocky and Colt were last two that needed to get in until Rocky turned around to see that Colt wasn't behind him. He looked back into the store to see Colt standing over Lita.

Rocky: "Colt!"

Rocky followed Colt and stood behind him.

Rocky: "Colt? What are you doing? We have to go." He said trying not to sound selfish

Colt: "I know Rock, but…just let me do one more thing…"

Rocky: "One more thing?"

Colt: "Yeah."

Colt bent down over Lita and put his hand over her face and began to gently brush down her eye lids closing them.

Rocky: "Colt…"

Colt stood up and walked past Rocky towards the car.

Colt: "Now I'm ready…" He said while walking

Rocky took one more look at the corpse of one of his friends for the last time and finally yet hesitantly got into the car. The engine started and they were finally off…

**End of Chapter!**

Please leave me some reviews! Thanks for reading and keeping up with me!


	10. Finding the Right Lead

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy about all of the positive feed back that I have been getting on my previous chapter! Seriously! It's so delighted, so as a gift I decided that I would stay up late until 2 in the morning writing non-stop, so I could get this chapter to you guys early! I hope you enjoy this one! HAPPY READING! ^_^

The drive was quiet…nobody knew what they should do or say to each other about what happened. Cliff drove the car with Meg quietly sitting in the passenger's side. Rocky, Gracy, Tum Tum, and Colt were all crammed in the back seat together with Colt sitting at one end and Rocky on the other. Every now and then Rocky would glance down in Colt's direction to see him doing the same thing he had been doing since they left the shop. He'd just blankly stare out of the window with angered expression on his face, but at the same time you could see that under all that anger Colt was still grieving over the loss of his closest friend. Gracy noticed Rocky staring at Colt and took his hand.

Gracy: "You alright?" She said trying to keep her voice down

Rocky took one more look at Colt again and sighed.

Rocky: "Yeah…I'll be fine." He said lacing his fingers with hers

Gracy smiled lightly at him.

Gracy: "Good…Please don't ever leave me…"

Rocky: "What are you saying? I would never leave any of you. You know that." He said taken back by her words

Gracy: "I know…It's just…with everything that's been happening…and after what just happened…"

Rocky began to firmly squeeze her hand harder.

Rocky: "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. You hear me?"

Gracy looked carefully into Rocky's eyes and quietly nodded. Rocky smiled back at her.

Rocky: "Good."

Gracy let her head rest on Rocky's shoulder and began to close her eyes. Rocky began to cup hold Gracy's hand with both of his as he tried to make her know that he wasn't going anywhere. As he stared at his hand holding hers, he suddenly heard Cliff's voice.

Cliff: "Hey Rocky."

Rocky suddenly looked up.

Rocky: "Yeah…?"

Cliff: "Oh. Sorry. I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but do have any idea of where that kid might be?"

Rocky looked at Cliff in the rearview mirror.

Rocky: "The boy? You mean Aaron?"

Cliff: "Yeah him."

Meg: "So you still plan on finding the him Cliff?"

Cliff nodded.

Cliff: "We made a promise to that girl that we'd find her brother, and I'm not one for breaking promises."

Rocky quietly thought to himself.

Rocky: "Um…No…I honestly don't." He said becoming disappointed

Cliff: "Well…we'll find him nevertheless. He's around in this city somewhere." He said while keeping his eyes on the road

Meg: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "Hm?"

Meg: "Didn't Melissa give you a picture of her family?"

Rocky: "Oh yeah!" He remembered

Rocky let one of his hands go of Gracy and began to quickly dig into his pocket. He fumbled around in his pant pocket a little bit, and finally pulled out the picture that Melissa had given him just before she died. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

Meg: "Hm. So this is what he looks like." She said examining photo

Cliff: "Here. Let me take a look." He said holding out his hand

She handed it over to him and he quickly examined it because he was driving.

Cliff: "Yep. That's him." He said quickly handing it back to Meg

Tum Tum: "Can I look?" He asked curiously

Meg looked back at Tum and smiled.

Meg: "Of course. Here…" She said offering it to him

Tum Tum took the picture and saw the young brunette wearing a handsome dark suit for his family portrait. He looked a bit younger than six years old. The picture must have been old.

Tum Tum: "So this is him?" He asked Rocky

Rocky: "Yeah, and we have to find him. He's probably all alone in the city somewhere, and I'd imagine that his sister is all he had left."

Tum Tum: "Oh."

Suddenly, Tum Tum accidentally dropped the picture on the floor.

Tum Tum: "Whoops." He said reaching down for it.

Then Tum Tum noticed something on the back of the picture.

Tum Tum: "Hm…? Hey Rocky."

Rocky: "Yeah Tum?"

Tum Tum: "What's this on the back?" He said holding up the picture

Rocky: "What is what? Let me take a look at it."

Tum Tum handed the photo to Rocky and examined the back of it. Gracy soon began to wake up from her short nap and suddenly noticed a small smirk appear across Rocky lips.

Gracy: "Rocky. What is it?" She said after noticing his grin

Rocky: "It's their home address."

Cliff eyes went wide as he shot Rocky a look in the rearview mirror

Cliff: "What did you just say?!"

Rocky: "There is an address on the back of this picture." He said still studying the back of the photo

Meg: "Are you positive?" She asked

Rocky: "Well what else could it possibly be?" He said hunching his shoulders

Rocky leaned forward and handed Meg the picture again. Meg began to read the address to herself silently.

Meg: "Cliff. Could this be our first lead?" She said handing him the photo

Cliff took it from her.

Cliff: "Well where ever it is, that's where we're headed next." He said after remembering the address written on the back of it.

He handed the picture back over to Meg. She then turned around in her seat to face the kids.

Meg: "Okay. Aaron's home is our next destination. Is that clear everyone?"

Rocky: "Yeah."

Gracy: "Sure."

Tum Tum: "Got it." He nodded

Everyone but Colt answered. He was still staring out the window.

Rocky: "Hey Colt…you okay with that…?"

Colt: "…Whatever…" He said blandly while still looking out of the window

Rocky and Gracy exchanged worrying glances not sure about what to do about Colt.

Cliff: "Okay. Just give us some time to get down there. I'll have to take the longer way to avoid the more populated areas of town. Until then just sit back."

Tum Tum: "Okay."

Rocky looked up at Gracy again.

Rocky: "Hey Grace. How's your ankle now?" He said trying to see it

Gracy: "Um…It's okay. It looks like the swelling and pain went down a bit, but I still can't put any pressure on it."

Rocky: "Oh okay…How about you Tum? How are you holding up?" He said leaning forward to see past Gracy

Tum Tum: ….

Tum Tum didn't answer Rocky because he was in his own world as he stared off into space.

Rocky: "Tum Tum?" He asked again

Finally, Rocky reached over with his hand and nudged Tum Tum's shoulder.

Rocky: "Tum Tum."

Tum Tum: "Huh?!...Oh…What?" He said as he snapped out of it

Rocky: "I asked if you were okay. Are you?"

Tum Tum: "Um…" He hesitated

Rocky: "Tum?"

Tum Tum: "I'm uh…fine!" He stuttered

Both Rocky and Gracy gave him a questionable look. He didn't sound convincing at all.

Tum Tum: "Really! I am!"

Rocky and Gracy then looked at each other.

Gracy: "If you say so…"

The car ride continued for about 25 minutes until they reached the neighborhood in which the boy, Aaron, was supposed to live. This neighborhood looked no different from the three boys' neighborhood when it trouble started. Everything was a mess as Cliff slowly drove through the area scanning for the residence.

Meg: "Cliff…This is awful…"

Cliff: "I know…" He said looking at the tragedy

Rocky suddenly spoke out.

Rocky: "Cliff. I think that's the house over there." He said pointing to the black and white two story home

Cliff: "Yep that's it. Okay everyone we're here." He announced as he pulled into the long driveway

Cliff put the car in park and turned off the engine. He then turned around to face the kids in the back seat.

Cliff: "Listen. It still might not be safe, so I'm going to go in and see if the coast is clear. You guys got that?"

Rocky: "Yeah, but are you sure?"

Cliff: "Positive. Just wait here okay?"

Everyone nodded except Colt. He just didn't seem to care.

Cliff: "Okay…I'll be right back." He said pulling out his gun

Cliff got out of the car and carefully made his way onto the doorstep. The door was already broken off its hinges, so Cliff just quietly let himself in. Everyone watched him from the car as he disappeared into the home. There was silence…

Tum Tum: "You think he's gonna be alright?" He asked

Meg turned around to face Tum Tum

Meg: "Of course he will. Cliff knows how to handle himself." She answered back

Tum Tum: "So Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Tum Tum: "Has the plan changed?"

Rocky: "Plan?" He said giving him a questionable brow

Tum Tum: "You know. Are we still trying to get to grandpa?"

Rocky: "Oh yeah." He said rubbing his forehead as he began to remember "Sorry Tum. So much has happened since we left home that I just kind of lost it. Yeah we are still going there."

Meg: "Wait. You said "we" are going to your grandfather's?"

Rocky: "Well yeah. If you don't mind going there."

Meg: "Why your grandpa, and where in the city does he live?"

Tum Tum: "Oh he doesn't live here. He lives way out in there in the near all the forests and mountains and stuff."

Meg: "Oh really?"

Rocky: "Yeah. Our original plan was to go there because there's a chance that this epidemic hasn't reached out that far yet. At least…that's what we hope."

Meg: "Hm…I see."

Gracy: "Meg. What was your plan with Cliff? Where are you two supposed to be going?"

Meg: "Us…? Actually we honestly don't know. Our goal was to come back and find survivors…We never really actually thought of where we would go after that. It was somewhat of a last minute decision on our part."

Tum Tum: "So why not come to our grandpa's cabin with us since you have no other place to go to."

Meg: "That doesn't sound like a bad idea Tum Tum, and I'm sure Cliff won't mind it either."

Cliff: "Mind what?" He said walking back to the car

Meg: "Cliff. It's empty?"

Cliff: "Yeah…no sign of Aaron either, but we should still search the house for any clues that may help us."

Meg: "Okay. You hear that kids? We should head inside now."

Rocky: "Alright. Come on Grace." He said taking her by the hand and helping her up on his shoulder for support

Everyone made it inside the house and began to settle down in the living room.

Gracy: "So where should we start searching for any clues?"

Cliff: "I'll find the parents' bedroom or their dad's work office. There's bound to be some answers in this house somewhere."

Meg: "Where are those rooms Cliff?"

Cliff: "Upstairs if I remember correctly."

Meg: "Fine. I'll go with you."

Cliff: "I'm okay with that."

Rocky: "Okay." He nodded

Rocky stood up from the couch.

Rocky: "We'll search around downstairs then."

Cliff: "Okay. Just be careful."

Tum Tum: "We will." He said standing up

Rocky: "Tum. Could you just stay here with Gracy while I'm gone."

Tum Tum: "Huh?"

Rocky: "Don't worry. It's nothing personal. I just need someone to stay here and watch her. I shouldn't be long."

Tum Tum: "Sure. I'll stay with her." He nodded

Rocky: "You coming too Colt?"

Colt let out a long drawn out sigh and responded.

Colt: "I guess so." He said getting up of the sofa

Colt began to walk past Rocky until he grabbed Colt's arm.

Colt: "What is it now?"

He didn't even turn around to face Rocky.

Rocky: "Colt?"

Colt: "What? I'm listening."

Rocky: "Listen…You're…going to be okay…"

There was short silence between the two brothers as they stood there. Colt finally responded

Colt: "Yeah…" He said in a dull voice

Rocky let go of his arm and Colt left the room to search around.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "Yeah Tum?" He said still looking at where Colt exited the room

Tum Tum: "Is Colt gonna be alright?"

Rocky turned around and smiled.

Rocky: "Of course he will…Just give him time. He'll come around."

Tum Tum: "Oh…okay…" He said letting his eyes drift towards the carpet

Rocky came to Tum Tum and took a knee down in front of him.

Rocky: "Hey listen. Colt's going through something very hard right now…we all are, but that doesn't mean things can't get better. You know what I'm saying?"

Tum Tum looked up from the floor and at Rocky.

Tum Tum: "Yeah…I guess so…"

Rocky: "Hey keep your head up." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be alright. I promise."

Tum Tum: "Okay…I'll try my best."

Rocky: "Good." He smiled. "Now wait here with Gracy. Okay?"

Tum and Gracy both nodded.

Rocky: "Okay…I'll be right back."

Rocky stood up and finally left the room.

Meanwhile, Meg was upstairs searching through the father's work desk searching for notes, files, or anything that can clue them into what's going on. As she flipped through pages and pages of notes, she still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary that could actually help them.

Meg: "Come on. There must be something." She said to herself while searching

She continued to go through the papers that were now scattered all over the desk. She suddenly heard a knock on the open door. She looked up to see it was Cliff.

Meg: "Cliff. Did you find anything useful in the bedroom?"

Cliff regrettably shook his head.

Cliff: "(sigh) No. Nothing. How about you?"

Meg: "I'm coming up empty. All I've came across was a bunch of bills that he and his wife probably went through together. This is just a normal house Cliff. All of the important answers probably aren't even here."

Cliff: "You're probably right, so what now?"

Meg: "Well…If we can't find answers then we should just look for Aaron."

Cliff: "I hear ya, but right now that sounds easier said than done at this point. We have no clue **where **this kid could possibly be, or even** if **he is still alive. "

Meg: "True…,but maybe we can search for any clues that might let us know where he likes to go. You know. Places like the park or a mall. There could be a clue like that somewhere in this house."

Cliff suddenly began to silently think to himself.

Cliff: "Hm. That's fine with me. I'll go re-search the parents' bedroom again, and you keep looking in here. See if we come up with something."

Meg: "Okay." She acknowledged

The search continued…

--

Colt opened a random door inside the house and ended up inside of what clearly appeared to be a girls bedroom.

Colt: "This must be Melissa's bedroom." He said peering inside

Pink was **everywhere**, and Colt was already beginning to hate it.

Colt: "I guess the words "Tone it down" wasn't in this girls mind when she decorated." He said looking around the room.

Colt continued into the quiet room and noticed the mirror that hung over her tall light-pink dresser drawer.

Colt: "Hm." He said walking over to it "She sure does have a lot going on over here."

Colt looked at the top of the dresser to see all kinds of jewelry and makeup scattered everywhere along with a few small picture frames of her and her family together. There were also pictures of her and her friends all over the mirror along with a few pictures of her and the same guy over and over again. Actually there was more than a few of her and that boy. There were loads.

Colt: "Must be her boyfriend." He said while looking at the photo

Colt continued to look around the room. Then he stopped himself.

Colt: "Man…Why am I still in here? I don't even care about finding clues." He said just getting tired of everything beyond this point "…I'm outta here…"

Colt finally began to walk out of the room and as he turned around to turn off the light he noticed something inside the room.

Colt: "Huh…What is that?" He said squinting his eyes a little

It was a little black book that sat alone on a pink bookshelf. It literally stood out like a sore thumb. Colt slowly made his way back into the room and picked up the black book.

Colt: "Is this a…diary?" He asked himself while looking it over again "…Yep…definitely a diary, but…should I read it? I know it's her private thoughts, but one peep couldn't hurt." He said as he began to pry it open

Colt began to briskly read through the pages of her diary mumbling words as he went along.

Colt: "Dear diary…I met the boy of my dreams today…Dear diary…My girlfriends and I blah blah blaaah…Dear diary…I've had the worst day today…Dear diary…I know he's the one for me…blah blah blah…Dear Diary I feel so bad for my little brother Aaron…Dear di…Wait a minute!" He said stopping himself "Aaron? That's the kid we're searching for right? Maybe…there's something in this thing that can actually help us. Well…only one way to find out."

Colt went and sat on the fluffy pink bed and began to read the passage.

_Dear diary,_

_I feel so bad for my little brother Aaron. Today, Dad had to bring home little Aaron again because he's afraid of riding the school bus home, and of course dad got angry with him because he had to leave work early again. His boss keeps making him take Aaron home because of the work atmosphere. He's too young to stay at the lab unsupervised while dad is working, but he always seems to go there when he's scared. Poor Aaron. Those damn bullies at school really beginning to get on my nerves! Why can't they mess with someone who is their own size? It makes no sense! Well tomorrow is the day I go straighten out this nonsense once and for all. I need to talk to the principle, the teachers, the parents, someone that will put an end to this, and if they don't listen, I'll take matters into my own hands. I will always protect the ones that I love._

Colt finished reading the entry, and closed the diary up.

Colt: "He goes to where his dad works when he's scared?" He said to himself "That's it!"

Colt hopped up and rushed out of the pink decorated bedroom.

--

Cliff: "Well did you find anything?"

Rocky: "Nope. Nothing. What about you two?"

Cliff: "No good. Their dad doesn't seem to keep any important documents in his home anywhere."

Meg: "Well it's probably for a good reason. He might not want his family getting involved in his business like that."

Cliff: "Ah that might be it."

Cliff then notices that someone is missing.

Cliff: "Hey Rocky." He said while scanning the area

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Cliff: "Where is that brother of yours?"

Rocky: "Hm? I think he might still be looking around…, or maybe he just wants to be alone."

Meg: "Well…I can't blame him…after what happened to Lita…"

There was a still silence until Colt finally entered the living room.

Colt: "Hey guys. I think I found something useful." He said walking in

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Colt.

Gracy: "Colt."

Rocky came up to him.

Rocky: "Hey. Are you okay?" He said with concern

Colt: "I'm…I'm fine." He said trying not to get all mushy in front of everyone. "Listen guys. I found something that I think might help us out."

Tum Tum: "You did?"

Colt: "Yeah. This." He said holding up the diary

Rocky looked at the book and glanced up at Colt with a questioning look.

Rocky: "Um…Colt? This is just a diary."

Colt: "Now before you think that I've lost my mind, take time to listen to what I have to say first."

Meg: "Okay Colt. We are all ears."

Colt: "Thanks. I read in this page that when ever Aaron got scared he would go to the lab where his dad works. It said he did it because he is often bullied in school and on the bus, so his dad always had to leave work to bring him home early."

Rocky: "Interesting." He said taking the book from Colt and reading Melissa's exact words

Gracy: "So…do you guys think that this means…?"

Cliff: "Yeah. Aaron could be at the lab. I mean if there's a time for him to be scared **now** would definitely be that time."

Rocky: "Yeah you're right. Great job Colt. Now we have a real chance in finding Aaron." He said patting his shoulder

Colt: "…It was nothing really." He said letting out a small smile

Tum Tum: "Yuh huh! It was something!" He said getting up off the sofa. "You're awesome!"

Gracy: "Yeah…what he said." She added

Colt's smile began to get a little bit bigger and then he became a bit flushed.

Colt: "…Thanks guys."

Everyone finally smiled together for the first time in this entire tragedy. Rocky finally began to speak up.

Rocky: "So Cliff. Let's get going."

Cliff: "That wouldn't be wise."

Tum Tum: "Huh? Why not?"

Cliff: "The sun's gonna set very soon. The last thing we need to do is go out at night. We're at a high disadvantage."

Meg: "But Cliff. What about the child?"

Cliff: "We won't make it to the kid because the streets are swarming with zombies by now, plus we won't be able to see half as good. It's too risky."

Gracy: "I hate to say it, but I think Cliff's right. We should stay here."

Everyone began to understand what Cliff and Gracy were getting at.

Cliff: "We stay here for the night. Is that understood?"

Everyone silently nodded.

Cliff: "Good. You all should get some sleep then. I'll stay up and keep watch."

Rocky: "Okay. Let's get some sleep guys."

Everyone headed off for some well deserved sleep.

**End of Chapter!**

I know this one was kind of short, but please leave me some reviews anyway. I think you guys will like the next chapter a lot better. HOORAY! :-D


	11. The Dream

The night was silent and still as everyone slept in the parents' master bedroom. They all decided to stay in the same room because it seemed like a much safer idea. Cliff was the only one that stayed awake to keep an eye out for signs of any danger. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully…except for Colt…He just couldn't sleep. He only had one person on his mind…Lita. He continued to toss and turn on the floor where he laid still unable to accept his friend's early and tragic death. He was getting fed up with it all. Fed up with the running, the pain, the fear…, the sadness. He now just wanted this terrible nightmare to end. Nothing more.

Colt: _"Grrr." _He groaned _"I can't sleep…This is stupid."_ He said quietly to himself

Colt rolled on his left side and saw Rocky lying on the floor on the other side of the room sleeping peacefully with Tum Tum next to him. As he watched them, he couldn't figure out how they could sleep at a time like this. He finally got tired of watching them and then turned to lay flat on his back and put his hands behind his head. He began to stare at the ceiling.

Colt: _'Is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life? Having sleepless nights wondering what it would be like if Lita were here again?' _He thought

As he lied there, Colt began to become even more fidgety. His thoughts were beginning to make him even angrier.

Colt: _'Gaah that's it! I'm just going to close my eyes and just force myself to fall asleep. That has to work.'_ He thought getting frustrated

He angrily turned onto his other side and forced his eyes shut trying to do nothing but concentrate on the blackness. His mind remained quiet as he lied there. Eventually he fell asleep…

--

Suddenly Colt heard a voice in the darkness of his sleep…

???: "Hey...Hey…"

Colt: _'Huh? Is someone calling me?' _He thought to himself

???: "Yo. Wake up sleepy head."

Colt: "Who's there?" He asked while still in darkness

The stranger began to giggle.

???: "Silly. Don't you recognize the voice of your best friend?"

Colt: "That voice…It sounds like…, but it couldn't be…"

Colt began to slowly open his eyes and immediately began to squint from the blinding light that peered through his eye lids. When he finally focused his eyes, he sat up and saw that he was in a very large and bright empty room all by himself. Everyone was gone.

Colt: "Where…Where am I?" He asked himself

Colt's head began to dart from one direction to the next looking for everyone else.

Colt: "Rocky? Meg? Tum Tum?" He called out

He suddenly turned around and saw a figure standing behind him. There was a light shining behind the person, but Colt recognized her right off the bat. He slowly and silently stood up to look at the 'stranger'. There was a long silence between the two until Colt finally spoke.

Colt: "…Lita…?"

The figure walked closer towards Colt and began to cover the blinding light behind her revealing her identity.

Lita: "Yes Colt. It's me." She smiled

Colt: "Lita!" He said running over pulling her into a hug "Thank God. I thought you were gone." He said still hugging her with tears forming in his closed eyes

Lita: "I miss you too Colt, but…I am gone." She said regrettably

Colt suddenly opened his red eyes in confusion and shock.

Colt: "Wh…what do you mean?" He said slowly letting his grip on her loosen

Lita: "Colt…This is just a dream." She said with a faint smile

Colt: "A dream?" He said as he slowly took a step back

Lita silently nodded.

Lita: "But it really is me though. I came back so I could say my…final goodbye to you."

Colt: "You're leaving me again?"

Lita looked away from Colt's eyes and then down at the ground.

Lita: "Trust me Colt. I don't want to do it either, but I have to before I end up regretting it."

She then looked back up at Colt with a bit more of a serious look.

Lita: "But first I need to talk to you about another thing."

Colt: "Like what?" He questioned

Lita: "Everyone else."

Colt: "You mean Rocky and the others?"

Lita: "Yes." She nodded "Colt I know you're going through a difficult time right now, but so are the others. They are hurting over my death as well, but they are now becoming even more concerned about you. So am I."

Colt: "About…me?"

Lita: "You honestly never noticed?"

Colt: "No…All I have been thinking about lately was you."

Lita gave Colt a sympathetic look.

Lita: "Colt…I miss you."

Colt took a step closer and took her hands.

Colt: "I miss you too."

Lita: "…But you have to try and move on."

Colt: "How can you say that? I can't just forget about you!"

Lita: "I'm not telling you to forget about me. I want you to try and accept the fact that I am gone, and I'm…never coming back."

Colt: "But I…"

Lita: "Colt I know it's hard, but you're going to have to focus. You have to survive this."

Colt: "But… I have no one."

Lita began to smile.

Lita: "What are you blind?" She laughed

Colt: "Huh?"

Lita: "Colt. You have parents that love you along with your two brothers, and do not forget your grandpa. Gracy is also concerned about you too."

Colt: "Gracy too?"

Lita nodded.

Lita: "Yes. She cares too Colt."

Colt fell to his knees and began to stare at the white ground of his dream.

Lita: "Colt…" She kneeled down too, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you feel alone…, but you never are. So please…Don't push away the ones that love you most. Especially when they just want to help you."

Colt: "Lita…"

Lita: "Please do this for me…as my final request as your friend. Don't drive everyone away." She said looking him right in his brown eyes

Colt instantly nodded.

Colt: "Yes…yes I will."

Lita: "…Thank you so much…Now I can rest peacefully."

Colt smiled at Lita and pulled her into one more long hug. This time Colt didn't cry. As long as he knew that Lita was happy, he was happy. That's all there was to it. There hug finally ended.

Lita: "Thank you Colt. You will always be my dearest friend." She said as she begun to stand up

Colt said nothing. He just smiled as he watched her get up and get ready to walk back into the light she appeared from. Lita began walking towards it until she suddenly stopped and turned around.

Lita: "Oh…and Colt?"

Colt: "Huh?"

Lita: "There is somebody that needs you when you get back. Please help him."

Colt: "…I will." He said not completely sure of **who** she was referring to.

Lita smiled at Colt one last time.

Lita: "Goodbye Colt. I will always remember you."

Colt: "Goodbye Lita." He smiled back at her

She nodded happily and began to walk into a blinding white light that reappeared. Colt continued to watch her until the light was finally too much for him. He had to cover his eyes, and when he reopened them the light was gone…, and so was Lita.

Colt: "I will always remember you too." He said quietly

--

Colt's eye lids soon began to slowly open…The first thing that he noticed was the spinning ceiling fan that hung above him.

Colt: _'I guess I'm back…' _He thought to himself

He continued to stare at the fan as it rotated above him then he began to think to himself again.

Colt: _'Lita said…that someone needs my help.'_

Colt then turned on his side.

Colt: _"Who could it be?" _He whispered _"…I wonder…"_

Colt then sat up on the floor and began to look around at everyone else. He checked the bed and saw that Meg and Gracy were still sleeping soundly on it with Meg on one end and Gracy on the other. He then turned to the other side of the room to face where Rocky and Tum Tum were sleeping, and then it hit him.

Colt: _"Tum Tum? Where is he?" _He said looking around a bit nervous _"He couldn't have left. Not with Cliff standing guard. The kid is adventurous, but he's not stupid."_

Colt got up off the floor and quietly tiptoed out of the room as he tried not to wake anyone else. He made it out okay and quietly closed the bedroom door. He soon heard that Cliff was still downstairs.

Colt: _'There's no way Tum would be down there. Cliff would have sent him back up to bed by now.' _He thought

Then he soon heard another quick noise. Colt froze right where he stood.

Colt: _'What was that?' _He thought while he tried to identify the sound

Colt quietly stood still and waited as he tried to hear for the noise again. It was small but very noticeable to him. A few seconds went by, and he finally heard it again.

Colt: _'There it was again. Was that a…sniffle? And it sounds like it's coming from that room over there.'_

Colt carefully made his way to the blue door that had the "No Trespassing" and a "Property of Aaron Rivers" sign attached to the door. Colt continued to listen in and heard that the sniffs were now becoming more frequent. He gently pushed the door open and saw Tum Tum sitting on Aaron's bed facing the wall. Colt noticed how his shoulders quickly went up and then back down every time he sniffled. Colt began to slowly walk into the room and finally called out Tum's name.

Colt: "Tum Tum?" He called carefully

Colt saw Tum's body immediately tense for a moment and then saw his hands frantically rub his face repeatedly.

Colt: "…Tum Tum?" He repeated

Tum Tum: "Y-Yeah? (sniffs)."

Colt: "Were you…Were you crying just now?" He said as he walked closer

Tum Tum: "…No…I…"

Colt: "…Tum…, It's okay to cry." He said finally slowly on the bed next to him

Tum Tum turned his face in the opposite direction so that Colt couldn't see it.

Tum Tum: "…But…I wasn't crying Colt." He lied

Colt: "Oh yeah? Then look me in the eye and say that." He challenged

Tum Tum didn't say a word.

Colt: "See? You are crying." He said as he folded his arms across his chest

Tum Tum turned to face Colt enraged.

Tum Tum: "I am not!" He nearly shouted

Just as Colt had planned, Tum Tum accidentally revealed his puffy red face with his eyes streaming with tears that he had been trying to hold back from Colt's unexpected entrance. Tum Tum knew that Colt had tricked him into seeing that he was crying and his vision quickly darted towards the blue carpet. He began to quickly wipe away his newer tears.

Colt: "See? You shouldn't hide stuff from me. Why are you in here?" He questioned

Tum Tum: "…I can't sleep." He said in a dull tone

Colt: "Man and here I thought I was the only one."

Tum Tum looked up at Colt in surprise.

Tum Tum: "You too?"

Colt: "Yep, but then again who can at a time like this?"

Tum Tum: "Apparently everyone else."

Colt: "Well you got me there."

There was a short silence between the two for a few seconds until Colt spoke up.

Colt: "Tum Tum. What is the real reason as to why you can't sleep?"

Tum Tum began to look down at the carpet again and then began to fiddle around with his own fingers.

Tum Tum: "I miss them Colt…I wish they were here."

Colt: "Who's 'they'?" He questioned

He then thought quietly to himself until he finally believed that he got it.

Colt: "Mom and Dad?"

Tum Tum silently nodded. Colt sighed quietly and thought about what Tum had said to him about their parents.

Colt: "Yeah. I miss them a little bit too."

Tum Tum: "You do too?" He asked a bit surprised that Colt would even mention such a thing.

Colt: "Yeah. I am human after all." He joked

Colt nudged Tum Tum's arm with his elbow at an attempt to get him to laugh, but Tum remained the same. He was in no laughing mood. Colt stopped his laughing, and looked down at the floor as well.

Colt: "So…Is that all? You just miss Mom and Dad?"

Tum Tum: "I just want everything to go back to the way things were. I'm tired of running, hiding…, being constantly scared. It's too much…like a nightmare."

Colt became a bit more surprised because it was all now hitting him. Colt had forgotten how Tum Tum was still very young. If this could put a grown man or woman through a lot of stress, imagine what a kid his age is feeling about this.

Colt: "Tum Tum…It really has been tough on you. Hasn't it?"

Tum Tum nodded.

Tum Tum: "Colt…Back at the house when I was first attacked. I really thought I was going to die. I was really really scared. I was wishing that you or Rocky would come in and save me, but…"

Colt: "Well you don't need to worry anymore. Because as long as Rocky and I are around, nothing will happen to you or any of us for that matter."

Tum Tum: "Thanks…, but Colt…?"

Colt: "Hm?"

Tum Tum: "Earlier today you would barely speak to anyone. You were just completely to yourself, and now you're in here trying to cheer me up. Why the sudden change?"

Colt: "Well first off, you're my little brother." He said ruffling Tum Tum's hair

Tum Tum: "And Lita…?"

There was a small silence between them. Colt's gaze lingered towards the floor again as Tum Tum looked at him waiting for his answer. Suddenly a smiled appeared across Colt's lips.

Tum Tum: "Huh? What's up with you?" He asked

Colt: "Nothing. Lita…will always be in my memories. She would want me to be happy for her, so that's what I'm going to do. No more moping around and feeling sorry for myself anymore."

Tum Tum: "But…Won't that be hard?"

Colt: "Sometimes it will, but I'm going to try my best. I just have to."

Tum Tum nodded with a smile back on his face.

Tum Tum: "Well then Colt. I'm going to try harder too. I'll be stronger for everyone else, so there's no need to worry about me anymore."

Colt: "Glad to hear it. Now let's get you to bed. Who knows how early Cliff is going to have us all wake up, and you are not exactly a morning person." He joked again

Tum Tum: "Shut up." He said hitting Colt in the head with Aaron's pillow

Colt: "What? It's true." He laughed "But seriously Tum. We need to get some shuteye. Let's get back to the room where it will be safer."

Tum Tum: "Okay."

Colt stood up and began to leave the room with Tum Tum getting up a few seconds after.

Tum Tum: "Oh…and Colt…?"

Colt: "Yeah?" He said turning around

Tum Tum: "Thanks…" He smiled

Colt: "You're welcome spaz." He said giving a quick thumbs up.

Tum Tum: "Dork." He smiled back

Colt and Tum finally made it back to the master bedroom where the others were to finish off the rest of the night.

**End of Chapter!**

I hope you liked it! I thought I would at least give some closure for you all. Please leave reviews, and thanks for reading!!


	12. Easier than Expected

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late update, but I am very ill right now. I'm going to be in the hospital for a few days I believe, so I might not be able to update for long time. But please continue to read and review. Make sure to visit my homepage and send e-mails about questions. Thank you all.

Rocky continued to sleep peacefully as he laid on the floor in the master bedroom of the house everyone took shelter in for the night. The night before, Rocky was able to fall asleep instantly without any problems. Heck as soon as he hit the floor, he just about blanked out. Can you blame him though? It's been one crazy…well never mind that. Crazy doesn't even describe their situation. Rocky's slumber continued until it was interrupted by someone gently shaking his shoulder.

???: "Hey…Hey wake up. We have to go…" A voice called

Rocky: "…huh…?" He moaned groggily

???: "Come on Rocky. You have to get up now."

Without opening his eyes, Rocky turned on his side and tried to ignore whoever was bothering him. He just wanted some more sleep.

???: "Rocky come on. Everyone's waiting for you."

Rocky: "No Mom…just (yawns) three more minutes…"

???: "Mom?!"

Rocky suddenly felt a pillow hit him on the side of his head. He sprung up wide and awake as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He looked to his side to see that it was…

Rocky: "…Colt?" He said rubbing his eyes

Colt: "Yeah it's me." He laughed. "And since when did my voice begin to sound anything like Mom's?"

Rocky laughed a bit.

Rocky: "Sorry. For a moment I there I thought everything was back to normal."

Colt: "Haha. Yeah well dreams will do that to you."

Rocky noticed Colt's sudden enthusiasm. He was completely different from the person he was seeing yesterday.

Colt: "Come on. The others are outside waiting in the car." He said standing up while beginning to walk off.

Rocky: "Hey Colt?"

Colt stopped at the doorway and turned to face him.

Colt: "Yeah?"

Rocky: "…I'm sorry about Lita and everything, but…Will you be alright?" He asked carefully

Colt smiled.

Colt: "Yeah. Rocky there's no need for you to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine."

Rocky: "Are you sure? I mean…It's not usual for you get over something like this so quickly."

Colt: "Positive." He nodded "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

Rocky continued to stare at Colt as he tried to figure him out.

Colt: "(laughs) See you in the car." He said waving his hand while he exited the room.

Rocky: _"…Then I'll trust you Colt."_ He said mainly to himself

Rocky quickly got up and rushed downstairs while trying to fix up the bed-hair that he had at the same time. He arrived out to the front porch to see the others waiting in the car for him.

Cliff: "You finally out of dreamland?" He joked from the driver's side

Rocky: "Unfortunately." He said while climbing into the back seat next to Tum Tum who was in the middle

Tum Tum: "You must have slept really well."

Rocky: "Yeah I did. How about you?" He said buckling his seat belt

Tum Tum: "Um…"

Tum Tum turned and looked at Colt.

Colt: "He slept fine." He told Rocky with a laugh

Rocky: "You sure?" He said giving them both a questioning brow

Colt: "Yeah. He fell asleep eventually. We were just up a bit late talking to each other."

Tum Tum nodded at Rocky with a smile.

Rocky: "If you say so." He laughed

Rocky looked on the other end of the seat to see that Gracy was keeping to herself.

Rocky: "Hey Gracy?"

Gracy: "Hm?" She said snapping out of it

Rocky: "How did you sleep last night?"

Gracy smiled at him.

Gracy: "Like a baby." She answered

Meg: "Well it's good to see that you all have slept well because we're going to need all of our energy for today."

Cliff: "Yeah. It might be calm out here, but the city is a completely different story."

Colt: "Doesn't Aaron's dad work in the city?" He questioned

Cliff: "Yeah. I have the address to the lab right here." He said holding up a slip of paper

Tum Tum: "So then what's the plan?"

Cliff: "Simple. We run in, grab the kid if he's still there and get the hell out of here."

Tum Tum: "But what if he's not there?"

Cliff turned around and began to start the car.

Cliff: "Tum Tum we just have to hope that he still is."

The car pulled out of the driveway, and they were off.

--

(Later on inside of the ruined city…)

Cliff: "Damn. Another barricade. This is becoming a nuisance." He hissed

Meg: "So I guess that means we'll have to find another route."

Cliff sighed.

Cliff: "I swear this city is becoming harder and harder to navigate through. It would be a miracle if the kid were even still alive."

Rocky: "He has to be. If Melissa's diary was correct, then there's no other place he would run off to."

Cliff: "You're right. We don't know anything yet, so I won't say anything else until we do." He smiled back at them "Besides, there's no need in bringing everyone's hopes down. We should try and stay positive."

The car continued on through the streets until it finally came to a stop.

Cliff: "This must be the place." He said looking up through the window at the tall building.

Everyone else leaned to the side to see the tall office building as well.

Gracy: "So Aaron should be in here?" She said still looking

Rocky: "Yeah."

Tum Tum: "Then let's hurry up, find him, and get to Grandpa's."

Colt: "I agree with Tum. We should hurry."

Cliff: "Okay then. Everyone out."

Everyone got out of the car, and slowly made their way to the front entrance with Cliff leading and Meg bringing up the rear. Cliff pushed on the glass door to see that it wasn't locked.

Cliff: "Good. Okay you guys stay here. I'll check to see if this area is secure. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Cliff proceeded inside. He walked into a large front lobby that looked completely empty and abandoned. Everyone anxiously waited near the car to see if Cliff would give them the word. They remained silent for a moment until Cliff reappeared outside of the door. He didn't say anything. He just nodded his head letting everyone know that they were safe for now. Everybody proceeded into the empty lobby. Rocky assisted Gracy to a nearby bench on the side next to the entrance while Colt and the others began to look around the place.

Colt: "So…This is where the kid should be?"

Rocky: "Yeah."

Rocky turned to Cliff.

Rocky: "Hey Cliff."

Cliff: "Yeah?"

Rocky: "This place is pretty big, and I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Cliff: "What exactly are you getting at?"

Rocky: "We should split up."

Tum Tum looked at him like he's finally lost it.

Tum Tum: "Are you nuts?!"

Cliff: "I agree with the shrimp. That's just plain nuts kid."

Rocky: "Don't worry. We'll just check out the first floor, and meet back here in about 5 minutes."

Meg walked forward

Meg: "You know Cliff that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Cliff: "Meg. Not you too."

Meg: "Come on Cliff. This place is huge, and we need to cover as much ground as possible."

Cliff gave both Rocky and Meg a stern look like he wasn't going to budge, but in the back of his mind he was beginning to slowly consider it.

Rocky: "Come on Cliff. I promise that nothing will happen."

After finally weighing his options, he finally gave in.

Cliff: "(sigh)…Alright, but we meet back here in 5 minutes. Is that clear?"

Rocky: "Got it."

Cliff: "Good. Meg you should go with Rocky. I'm going down this hallway."

Meg: "All by yourself?"

Cliff: "Yeah by myself."

Rocky: "Not a chance." He intervened "Colt and Tum. You two go with him just in case."

Cliff: "You're joking right?" He said looking down at Rocky's younger brothers

Colt: "What's wrong with us going with you?" He said taking offense

Tum Tum: "Yeah. It's not like you'll be babysitting us. We **can** take care of ourselves you know."

Rocky: "Please. I just feel that it would be safer this way." He pleaded

Cliff: "(sigh)…Okay, but you two have to listen to what I say."

Colt: "_And__ how is that any different from before?" _He whispered to Tum Tum

Cliff: "I heard that." He glared

Colt and Tum Tum smirked at each other.

Rocky: "So we meet back in this spot in 5 minutes?"

Cliff: "Alright 5 minutes. You be careful."

Meg: "We will. Come on Gracy." She said helping her up off the chair and now supporting her.

The two groups split up and went down separate hallways.

(Rocky's group)

Rocky, Meg, and Gracy slowly and quietly made their way down the long and empty hallway. Rocky led the way with his gun drawn ready for anything.

Gracy: "Rocky. Where do we start looking? He could be anywhere in this building, and this is just the first floor."

Rocky: "I don't know. I guess we just search each room until we find him."

Meg: "It can't be helped, but I doubt that Aaron would have gotten very far in this place anyway. This doesn't look like the type of place that just **anyone** can just go wherever they please."

Rocky made his way to a closed door and turned the knob…

Rocky: "Damn it's locked." He said in a frustrated tone

Gracy: "Why don't you try this one over here?" She said pointing to the one further down the hall to his right.

Rocky: "Huh? Okay." He agreed

He casually but carefully made his way to the door and peered through the small window.

Rocky: "There are vending machines in here. It looks like the employee break room." He said to both of them

Meg: "Well is it unlocked?"

Rocky grabbed the knob on the door and turned it. He heard a click.

Rocky: "Yeah." He said smiling back at them. "Let's take a look."

They both nodded and slowly made their way into the seemingly empty break room. It was dark in the room. The only light in the room was from that of the vending machines. Everything seemed normal as they proceeded inside until there was a sudden noise that sounded like something moving.

Rocky: _"Hold it!" _He warned _"Did you…?"_

Gracy: _"Yeah we heard it too." _She said finishing his sentence

Rocky looked back at Gracy and Meg with a serious expression.

Rocky: _"Stay here."_

Gracy: _"Rocky be careful."_

Rocky gripped his gun tightly as he anxiously walked around the corner of the room where he thought he heard the noise. The noise appeared to sound like…

Rocky: _'Something is growling.' _He thought clicking his gun ready to fire.

He waited at the corner for a moment and took one more look back at Meg and Gracy. He was finally ready. Rocky quickly turned the corner with his gun aimed to see…

Rocky: _'A…boy…?' _He thought confused

The boy was on a sofa in the lounge where he appeared to be lying down. Rocky carefully approached him with his gun still aimed at him. When he got closer, he realized that the growling noise he heard were actually snores.

Rocky: _"It looks like he's sleeping." _He said to himself until he finally recognized who he was. _"Could it be?"_

Rocky was finally standing over the boy and tapped his shoulder.

Rocky: _"…Aaron?" _He said cautiously

The boy moaned his sleep a bit and finally came to. When he woke up, he instantly saw Rocky standing over him and began to scream in panic.

Aaron: "Aaaaaaah!" He screamed trying to get away

Rocky quickly grabbed both of his arms and tried to pin him to the sofa as he tried to calm small child down.

Aaron: "No! NO! Don't hurt me!" He cried

Rocky: "Calm down! It's okay! I'm not here to hurt you."

Aaron continued to scream and struggle to get free of Rocky's strong grip until Meg and Gracy ran over to him to see what the commotion was about.

Meg: "What's going on?!" She yelled

Gracy: "Rocky?!"

Rocky: "Not now!" He said quickly

He turned his attention back to Aaron.

Rocky: "Aaron listen to me! You have to calm down. We're here to help you get out of here!"

Aaron immediately became quiet and looked up at Rocky with a surprised look on his face.

Aaron: "How…How do you know my name?" He asked nervously

Rocky: "Your sister told us to come find you, and get you out of here."

Aaron: "My sister? You mean Melissa?"

Rocky: "Yeah." He nodded

Aaron became silent again as he continued to stare at Rocky. Meg and Gracy watched on as the boy did nothing but sit there stuck in thought. Suddenly, Aaron lunged forward and began to hug Rocky tightly around his waist as he began to cry uncontrollably. Taken back by the boy's sudden reaction, Rocky just stood there looking down at Aaron not really knowing what he should do. But his instincts took over, and he found his arms around the boy as he hugged him back. Aaron was glad to be found…

**End of Chapter!**

Please allow me more time to finish this, and don't forget to review. Thank you.


	13. Could things get ANY worse!

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. I'm finally back with my update! You thought I quit?! LOL. Yeah I was in and out of the hospital for a few weeks, and I'm doing school and work too. It's all so much, but now I feel a lot better than I did last month. Please feel free to contact me about my story and leave reviews. Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy.

Colt: "Jeez spaz! How about giving me some room to breathe?! Huh?!" He sneered

Tum Tum: "Shut up! Maybe if you didn't walk so slow, I wouldn't have bumped into you!"

Colt: "Oh! So you expect me to just run around this building that I know nothing about that is possibly filled with zombies, so you wouldn't be stupid enough to run into me?!"

Tum Tum: "I'm not stupid, and don't get mad at me cause you move like an old woman!" He retorted

Colt: "What did you say?!" He said getting in Tum Tum's face

Tum Tum: "You heard me!" He said getting closer with his glare meeting Colt's

Tum Tum and Colt continued to go at it until the both felt somebody grab their shirt collars and pull them away from each other. It was Cliff, and he wasn't happy.

Cliff: "Well guys. If you keep this up, those things will have no trouble finding us and tearing us all to shreds. I'm sure we wouldn't want anything less than that right?" He said in a sarcastic tone

Tum Tum: "Well Colt started it!" He said with a pout

Colt: "Whatever." He said with his arms folded

Cliff: "Listen. Either you two get quiet, or we can be menacingly devoured by the monsters that hear your bickering. It's your call."

Colt and Tum Tum: "….."

Cliff: "Exactly. Now keep silent and follow me."

Cliff let go of the boys' shirts and silently walked ahead with his gun drawn.

Tum Tum stuck his tongue out at Colt and followed behind Cliff.

Colt: "Jeez…" He said while rolling his eyes

Colt made his way to catch up with them and tried to make some conversation.

Colt: "So this Aaron kid. How far in here do you think he is?"

Cliff: "I don't have the slightest clue. Just hope to yourself that he didn't go any further than the first floor because the sooner we get out of this city the better."

Tum Tum: "Agreed."

They cautiously continued to walk down the corridor looking for any signs or clues of Aaron tugging on every door…

(a few minutes later after wandering down halls and tugging on door knobs…)

Colt: "Damn. This one's locked too." He said in an agitated tone

Tum Tum: "I don't get it. Why is everything locked up? You'd think at least **one** of these doors would be opened."

Cliff finally noticed something about the way the locks looked that set something off in his mind.

Cliff: "I think I remember why now."

Colt: "You do?"

Tum Tum: "What? What is it?!"

Cliff: "Well for starters. Look at the locks."

Colt and Tum Tum both looked at the lock for a second and instantly became lost.

Colt: "What about em'?" He said observing one of them

Cliff: "They're electric."

Tum Tum: "Electric?"

Cliff: "Yeah. It looks like there is a little slit right here next to the knob that allows employees to slide a type of card into it. It must allow secure access to keep any unwanted eyes out. They must have locked automatically for some reason."

Colt: "Well isn't **that **convenient?"

Tum Tum: "What?" He asked

Colt: "Well. Right when this happens, the whole place locks up. It's almost as if they were trying to hide something."

Cliff: "I'm pretty sure that you could be right, but we don't know enough yet. So until we do, nobody jump to conclusions. Got it?"

Colt: "Got it."

Tum Tum: "Okay. I'm fine with that, but since we know all of the doors are locked, can we go back to Rocky and the others now?"

Cliff: "Just hold on a minute longer. Some doors are locked, but that doesn't mean all of them are. We'll search down this hall until we find one that does open."

Tum became a little aggravated with Cliff's plan and leaned his back against a wooden door that seemed to be locked.

Tum Tum: "Yeah right. Like we'll ever find a door around here that's unLOCKED!!" He yelled as he fell through the door on his back as it opened suddenly.

Colt: "Tum!"

Colt ran to his side and knelt beside him.

Colt: "You okay?"

Tum Tum sat up on the black tiled floor and began to rub his back.

Tum Tum: "Ow…" He whined

Colt: "So much for not finding an unlocked door." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

Tum Tum only glared at Colt.

Cliff: "Save the sibling spat you two are about to have for later. Right now, let's check out this area."

Colt and Tum Tum turned around and noticed the room was actually a laboratory, but it looked pretty average. Nothing really stood out here, but then again, they could never be too careful.

Tum Tum: "Wow. Look at this place." He said dusting off his pants

Colt: "What? It just looks like a regular old lab. Nothing special here."

Cliff: "Either way. We should still look around. Aaron could be in here, so split up."

Colt and Tum: "Okay." They both agreed

Tum Tum went off on his own. Tum Tum looked at all of the interesting different colored bubbling liquids and caged lab rodents in awe as he continued to the far end of the lab. He continued until he finally found a door. He looked up and noticed the name tag on the door."

Tum Tum: "Professor Rivers" He read to himself aloud "Wait. Didn't Melissa have the same last name? Could it be…?"

Colt: "I wonder what other kinds of experiments they were performing in here." He said looking at a display of beakers smoking with red and green liquids and white smoke boiling over the top.

Cliff: "Maybe the ones that Melissa told us about, but I'm not even sure if that's true anymore."

Colt: "Why would you think that?"

Cliff: "Um. I guess you could call it a hunch."

Tum Tum: "Hey guys! Over here!"

Cliff and Colt looked at each other and ran all the way to the other side of the lab to see what was wrong. They both saw Tum Tum standing still in front of a door staring at it.

Colt: "What's wrong?"

Tum Tum: "Look. I think this is where Aaron's dad might be." He said pointing to the wooden door.

Cliff: "Professor Rivers huh? Well great job kid. I think you're right."

Colt: "Yeah good work Tum. Should we go inside now?"

Cliff: "That's the plan. Stand back."

The boys took two steps back as Cliff drew out his gun. He took his foot and put all of his strength into it before he finally kicked the door open until it slammed into the wall. As soon as they all walked in they saw what they hoped they wouldn't see.

Cliff: "(sigh) Perfect." He said sarcastically

A body sat motionless in his chair with his face planted flat on the desk. There was a pool of blood on the desk as it dripped onto the beige carpet.

Tum Tum began to instantly gag and looked away.

Colt: "Is he…dead?"

Cliff: "I would think so." He concluded "Stay here."

Cliff began to slowly come closer to the corpse and stopped when he was by his side. He noticed the name tag on his white lab coat.

Cliff: "Henry Rivers. Yep this is him alright." He clarified

Colt: "How did a zombie get in here anyway?"

Cliff was still examining the large gash on his neck until he stood up.

Cliff: "There were no zombies here…This was a homicide."

Tum Tum: "What?! You mean something besides a zombie killed him?"

Cliff: "Yeah. Poor kid. First he loses his sister and now his dad."

Colt: "I don't know how this could get any worse."

???: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Everyone's eyes shot up after hearing the scream.

Cliff: "That's how. Come on!"

--

Rocky: "So…you're okay now?"

Aaron lifted his head up and looked up at Rocky. His crying had finally stopped, but he still had tears in his eyes along with a runny nose. He nodded.

Aaron: "Y-yes…"

Rocky: "Good." He smiled trying to make him feel better

Meg came up next to Rocky and began to look Aaron over.

Meg: "He seems to be fine." She said still observing him "You weren't bitten or anything were you?"

Aaron: "Uh uh." He said shyly as he shook his head

Gracy: "So you're not hurt? That's even better news. Now we can finally get out of here." She smiled "Let's go get Cliff and the others back here."

Meg: "Good idea. You two stay here. I'll go get them."

Just as Meg turned around and began to make her way to the door, Colt, Tum Tum, and Cliff came bursting through the entrance of the break room in a hurried panic.

Colt: "Hey what happened?!" He asked almost out of breath

Tum Tum: "Yeah! We heard screaming!" He added slightly bent over with his hands rested on his knees.

Meg smiled.

Meg: "Cliff. I was just coming back to get you three."

Cliff: "Yeah? Is everything alright?"

Gracy: "Yes everything is fine." She answered

Rocky: "Matter of fact, everything is going our way now. Look who we found." He said pointing down at the shy little boy on the couch with a smile

Colt: "Is that the kid we've been looking for all along?" he said still unable to believe his eyes.

Rocky: "Yep. He was in this building, just like the diary said."

Rocky suddenly felt a small tug on his shirt and looked behind him to see that it was Aaron.

Rocky: "Huh? Yeah what's up?"

Aaron: "…Have you…Have you seen my daddy?" He said with slight hesitation in his sentence

Rocky: "Your dad?"

Aaron nodded.

Aaron: "Yeah. I came here looking for him, but most of the doors are locked. I couldn't get anywhere. This was the only place that was open, so I thought I would just wait for him here."

Rocky: "Aaron…? How did you get here? I mean did you come here all by yourself?"

Aaron: "Uh uh. I came with my mom and Mel."

Rocky: "Mel…?" He paused "You mean Melissa, your sister."

Aaron: "Yeah, but we got separated on the way here."

Gracy walked and took a knee in front of Aaron. She gave him a comforting smile and took his hand.

Gracy: "Why don't you tell us what happened?" She politely asked

Aaron looked down in sorrow at his untied, white sneakers as he began to remember everything that had happened up until now.

Aaron: "…Okay…" He answered

**(Flashback)**

_We were all at home, me, my sister, and my mom. I was watching cartoons like I always do, Mom was in the kitchen, and Mel was reading some girly magazine until we both heard the phone ring._

(Quick Note: The mother's name is Janice. Didn't feel like putting "mom" as her real name.)

Janice: "I'll get it." She announced

She went to pick up the phone. It was their father.

Janice: "Hello?....Oh hi honey! How's work?....Henry?…Henry is something wrong?" Her voice became more serious. "Henry slow down. You're talking too fast….Take the children and leave town...? Why? What's happening…? What do you mean it's too dangerous to stay here? What's going on?"

Aaron heard his mother's voice as it became a little easier to hear and peered over the couch to see her talking on the telephone. He could tell by her body language and facial expression that she was getting bad news.

Janice: "Henry what about you…? But I…"

Aaron suddenly heard his father shout something over the phone as if he was angry. Janice flinched a little bit surprised of her husband's random anger. As she stood there shocked at how Henry reacted, there was a silence between the two spouses. Suddenly a faint 'sorry' was heard over on the receiver.

Janice: "It's okay Henry…I know you didn't mean any harm. We'll leave together as soon as possible okay…?

Aaron got up off of the couch to walk over to where his mother was standing in the kitchen. He waited behind her silently.

Janice: "Okay…I love you too."

She hung up the phone. Janice quietly kept to herself as she stood there. She seemed to be thinking heavily about something. Suddenly…

Aaron: "Mommy?"

The Janice turned around to face Aaron.

Aaron: "Mommy is Daddy okay?"

Janice: "Daddy is fine honey." She kneeled down in front of Aaron. "Aaron? Mommy is going to need you to put your shoes on and get ready to go okay?"

Aaron: "Where are we going?"

Janice: "Um…We're just going to pick up daddy and go on a little trip." She said trying to keep everything short

Aaron: "To where?"

Janice: "Aaron just please do as Mommy ask. I'll tell you later." She told him a bit more sternly.

Aaron nodded a bit disappointed.

Aaron: "Yes Mom."

Aaron soon left the kitchen and went up to his room to put his shoes on.

Janice: "Melissa!" She called

Melissa: "Yeah Mom?!"

Janice: "Put on your shoes. We're going to pick up your father!"

Melissa: "What?! Why do **I **have to go too?!" She whined "I'm not a baby you know. I can take care of myself."

Janice: "Don't argue with me. Get your shoes on right now!" She demanded

Melissa: "(sighs)…Fine."

Within minutes the three were soon out of the house and inside the station wagon parked in front of the house. They all got in with Melissa and Aaron sitting in the back seat.

Janine: "Okay. Are your seatbelts on?" she asked anxiously

Melissa could tell just by observing her Janice's body language, that something wasn't right.

Melissa: "Mom? What's gotten into you? Is something going on?" She asked

Janice: "Don't worry about that. Are your seatbelts on?!" She asked with a little more force in her voice now.

Melissa: "Y-yeah…"

Melissa and Aaron silently exchanged confused and worried looks as Janine started up the car and began to drive off…

--

Aaron: "Mommy was taking me and my big sister into the city to go get Dad. We were all supposed to go somewhere together. Mom was acting really strange." He said looking down

Colt: "And then what happened?"

Aaron: "We were still in the car with Mom, and…"

--

Melissa: "Whoa. What's with all of this traffic? There are so many more people around than usual."

Aaron: "Mommy? Why aren't any of the cars moving?"

Janice stuck her head out of the window and looked further down the street. The traffic was obviously not going to start moving for sometime.

Janice: _"Henry…" _She said to herself

Aaron: "Mommy?"

She quickly snapped out of it.

Janice: "Oh! Um…w-what is it sweetie?"

Aaron: "Why aren't the cars going anywhere?"

Janice: "Um…Don't worry honey. It's just a small traffic jam. Just sit tight for a bit though okay?"

Melissa: _'You call __**this **__small?' _She thought to herself.

She observed her mother's actions as she sat in the driver's seat. Her eyes constantly darting from one direction to the next as her fingernails rhythmically tapped on the black steering wheel. She even left a few drops of visible sweat from her hands on the wheel.

Melissa: "Mom? Are you alright? You look nervous?"

Janice turned around and tried to smile.

Janice: "Hm…? I'm fine kids."

At that sudden moment, a man quickly ran past the car in the opposite direction the car was facing.

Melissa: "What's up with him?" She said taking notice of the man

Soon a few more people ran past the car, and then more followed.

Aaron: "Mommy why is everyone running?"

Janice: "Just stay in the car kids." She said unbuckling her seatbelt.

Janice opened her door and stood up out of the car to see what was happening. More people were now running her direction screaming as if their lives were in immediate danger. She then noticed one person get attacked by two red-eyed women whose mouths were both dripping with blood. Janice covered her own mouth in horror.

Janice: _"Oh my God…"_ she said to her self quietly

The crowded mob was approaching and fast! Janice quickly ran to Aaron's door and opened it. She began to quickly unbuckle him.

Janice: "Melissa get out of the car now. We have to leave." She said while getting Aaron out.

Melissa: "Why Mom? What's the matter?"

Janice: "Melissa there is no time. Just do as I say!" She demanded

Melissa looked ahead through the front window and saw the blood hungry mob now heading their way!

Melissa: "Oh my God! What are they?!" she yelled unbuckling her seatbelt

Janice was now already at Melissa's door on the other side of the car. Janice frantically opened the door.

Janice: "Come on!" She yelled while grabbing her daughter and her son's hand and pulling Melissa out of the car.

As they ran they noticed now how the street of survivors were on was getting even more attention from random zombies closer to the area. Zombies were now popping out of alleyways and buildings as they tried to latch on to their prey. The crowd that was running away was now beginning to grow a lot quicker that they could anticipate. They were now running along with the large crowd of fleeing survivors trying to live. Screams along with other loud noises such as sirens and gunshots were soon able heard in the distance. As the fleeing crowd split down separate streets for easier movement, they ran until they saw a barricade of police cars ahead with their lights flashing.

Melissa: "Mom! It's the police! We're saved!"

Janice: "Hurry kids! Keep running! We're almost there!" She said to her children

The police had set up small but weak barricades throughout smaller areas of the city with armed officers posted at each of them. The police tried to give the survivors a safe getaway while they held the rest of the oncoming horde off. There were about 20 officers at the barricade as they tried to wait for the non-infected to pass safely and pick off the infected. It wasn't a solid plan, but it was all they had. At this point, the police were all out of options. The barricade seemed to working decent at first, but not for long. As Janice and her two children approached the barricade along with many other strangers running for their safety, a group of frantic survivors broke through Janice's grip on her daughter's hand. Janice quickly turned her head in a panic.

Melissa: "MOM!!" She screamed getting pushed further and further away from her mother by the chaotic crowd

Janice: "Melissa!!" She cried back reaching her hand out

Janice held Aaron's hand tighter as she tried to hold her ground and spot Melissa again, but…

Aaron: "Mommy!"

She turned her to her son seeing a man's neck being torn apart by a woman who had flesh missing off of one side of her face and blood all over her. She continued to bite down veraciously on his neck until she pulled off a large load of bloody skin and pulled some vessels causing blood to spurt all over her face. Janice noticed the psychotic woman and immediately picked up Aaron to try and avoid her. Next thing she knew, another one popped up! Aaron and his mom had now just barely passed the barricade…, but the zombies were too close to the officers and…

Officer 1: "Aaaaah!" He shrieked

Officer 2: "Man down! Man down!" He yelled while firing off more rounds

Now within minutes, the city had quickly become a war zone. It was now everyman for himself. There was no more help coming. That was their last line of defense, their only beacon of hope, their last chance for survival.

Janice continued to run while holding Aaron's hand, but as they ran, they noticed that the load of survivors that were running around and next to them begin to get…lighter. They were being grabbed off one by one. The group was now getting smaller. All Aaron could think about was running. Running and holding on tightly to his mom's hand. Suddenly he tripped and fell temporarily stopping him and his mother from proceeding any further together.

Janice: "Come on! Get up Aaron!" She pleaded while assisting him.

The mob was now right on them, and all Janice could do at the moment was what her motherly instincts told her to…Aaron was suddenly pushed away with such force that he ended up on the sidewalk further away from the mob, but Janice wasn't so lucky…

Aaron: "Mommy!" He screamed

Janice couldn't respond because now the zombies were tearing away at her body as Aaron watched his mother's death in horror hearing her dying screams. One of them soon turned his attention to the frightened child and growled. Aaron froze for a moment in fear and then took off running. The infected man gave pursuit until they Aaron turned down an alleyway between a hotel and restaurant.

Aaron: "HELP!! Help! Somebody please help me!" He screamed while running

The gap between the two was quickly beginning to close. Aaron had no idea how he was able to run so fast. He didn't remember ever feeling tired. He had no idea where he was going. All he could think of was getting away, but there was a tall gate that was blocking off the alley. When Aaron saw it, a feeling of grief and fear grew in the pit of his stomach. It felt like all hope at this point was lost, but as he came closer to the gate he noticed something about it. There was a small hole in the bottom right corner of the gate that he could fit through if he tried, but he would have to be quick crawling through it. Otherwise the man would get him anyway. Lucky for Aaron, the man chasing him stumbled a little bit and tripped widening the gap between the two by a few more feet. He quickly got onto his knees and began to crawl. Aaron began to squeeze his small body through the tiny hole. He seemed to be going through fine until…his leg was grabbed. Aaron turned his head around and saw that the infected man had his leg and was trying to bite down on his ankle as he struggled to get free.

Aaron: "No! No! Let go of me!" He cried while kicking his feet

Half of Aaron's body was already through the hole in the gate. He just needed to get his legs through so he would be home free. The man continued to try and snap at his leg as Aaron was using his other free foot to kick him as hard as he could in the face. He continued to viciously growl and scream for the taste of the young boy's flesh and blood. Finally Aaron summoned up all of his strength and used his free leg to kick the zombie dead in the face. This caused his head to go far back and forced him to let go, and that was the split second that Aaron needed to get away from him. After Aaron was finally free, he began to scoot away from the gate frightened as he watched the oversized zombie try to fit through the same hole and ended up unsuccessful. Aaron sat there for a moment in complete shock, unable to try and absorb everything that happened. Finally just taking one more look at the man who tried to kill him, he had had enough. Aaron staggered to his feet and ran off to find his father.

**(End of Flashback)**

--

(Note: While Aaron was telling his story, they were all walking back to the lobby where they first came in.)

Aaron: "I was really scared, so I came here to try and get Daddy like Mommy was going to do when we first left the house. I wanted to find dad here, but he wasn't in the lobby waiting for me like he usually is when he takes me home. All of the doors were locked except this one, so I thought I would wait in here. That's how it all happened."

Cliff: "Man. This kid has really had it rough."

Colt: "No kidding." He added

Aaron: "Yeah…" He sadly nodded "Well have you seen my dad or sister around?"

Meg: "You mean Melissa?"

Aaron: "Yeah. I want to know where she is, so me and Daddy can go look for her together."

Everyone became silent.

Aaron: "Why is everyone so quiet? Have you seen her or not?"

Cliff came up to the front of the group.

Cliff: "Aaron. I'm afraid that neither of them will be able to join us."

A predicting look of grief and sadness wiped over his face.

Aaron: "…What do you mean by that?"

Cliff: "I'm sorry…, but they're both gone…"

Rocky, Gracy, and Meg looked at Cliff with a shock on their faces. They can't believe that this small child lost his entire family in one day.

Aaron stood there with a dark and blank expression on his face as he stared on into dead space. It looked as if someone had sucked the soul right out of him. Everyone else watched the small child not knowing what exactly they should say. He suddenly fell to his knees. Meg rushed to his side.

Meg: "Are you going to be alright?" She asked holding his shoulders

He remained silent. Not a single tear fell from his young eyes, and that surprised them. Suddenly they heard a voice.

???: "Good. So I finally found you Aaron."

Everyone looked towards the entrance to see a man with gray hair in a beige business suit with 3 men holding handguns standing behind him.

???: "Thank you for keeping him alive until we got here."

Cliff: "You're welcome…I guess…Who are you?" He asked

???: "How rude of me. The name is Marcus Wingfield."

Colt: _'Marcus? Why does that name sound so familiar?' _He thought to himself

Colt thought to himself hard before he finally remembered.

Colt: "Marcus? Aren't you the one who worked along side Dr. Henry Rivers?"

Rocky: "Yeah I thought that name sounded familiar." He said remembering the name Melissa told them

Marcus: "I wonder how you knew my name. Oh well. It doesn't really matter."

Gracy: "So you're here to get us out of this city?" She asked with high hopes

Marcus: "No. I only need Aaron to come with me. He's all that is necessary."

Cliff: "Necessary for what?" He said growing suspicious of him

Marcus: "That's not for you to know."

Colt: "We're stuck in the middle of this hell hole possibly because of you, so the **least **we deserve from you is an explanation!"

Marcus: "Do you think I'm going take orders from some little punk like you?"

Colt: "Who are you calling a punk?" He said taking a step forward

Rocky: "Colt chill." He said blocking him off with his arm

Meg: "We're not giving him over to you. We don't even know what your intentions are. I'm sorry, but that just isn't going to happen."

Marcus laughed to himself.

Marcus: "You don't seem to get it. This isn't a request. I'm telling you to hand him over. Otherwise I can't guarantee that your lives be spared."

Cliff: "Are you threatening us?" He said taking a defensive position

Marcus: "If that's what you want to call it. So be it. Get the boy." He ordered his guards

Two of his tall bodyguards made their way over to the group.

Cliff: "Hold it! We never said you could take him anywhere!!"

Guard 1: "Like Professor Wingfield said. This isn't a request."

Guard 2: "Yeah. The kid comes with us."

The first guard reached to grab Aaron, but Cliff caught his hand and squeezed it.

Guard 1: "Hey! Let go!" He ordered

Cliff: "Back off!" He demanded shoving him away with a lot of force

Guard 2: "Why you…!" He said reaching for Cliff from his side

Rocky: "Cliff watch out!"

Rocky grabbed the second guard's arm and flung him over his shoulders. The guard slammed into the floor hard on his back.

Marcus: "Hm. You had to make things difficult…" He smirked

Marcus looked to his other guard that was still next to him.

Marcus: "…Kill them." He said making a hand motion

Gracy: "What?!" She noticed him say

Cliff: "Run!" He commanded everyone

They did just that as the two other guards that were still standing chased after them. With Cliff and Rocky leading, they ran down the hallway they came from earlier to try and find another exit. Meg brought up the rear as they ran from these men who wanted Aaron for some mysterious reason. They soon heard gunshots behind them.

Gracy: "Aah!" She screamed frightened from the loud noise as she ran

Rocky grabbed her hand and pulled her along so she would keep up with him. They all turned the corner and Cliff saw a glass door at the end of the hallway.

Cliff: "Door up ahead!"

Colt: "We're almost out of here guys!"

As they got closer and closer, 4 zombies popped up in and slammed into the glass door startling all of them to a halt.

Aaron: "NO!" He screamed and ran through the closest door away from them.

Gracy: "Huh…? No wait Aaron! Come back!"

Tum Tum: "Hey come back! Don't run off!" He said before he chased after the younger boy through the door

Rocky: "Tum wait!" He yelled getting ready to follow them both

Just before Rocky could give chase, gunshots were fired at them again. Colt pulled Rocky back, and everyone ducked and hid around the corner to avoid the gunshots. But some of the shots that were being fired were hitting the glass door causing it to crack and weaken as bullets were blown through it. The rabid zombies were now ferociously banging on the door trying to get in, and it wouldn't be long before that glass door would give in.

Rocky: "Cliff? What do we do?!"

Colt: "Yeah! We have to go get Tum!"

Cliff: "First we gotta live kid, and then we'll find your brother."

The gunshots suddenly stopped.

Gracy: "…They stopped…" She said uncovering her ears

Cliff: "They must have ran after Aaron. They must think these zombies will finish us off. Fat chance." He said pointing his gun at the doors "You ready Rocky?"

Rocky pulled out his handgun, cocked ready, and aimed it.

Rocky: "Yeah. Gracy stay behind me."

Gracy: "O-okay."

Cliff: "Okay on 3…1…2…**3!**"

Cliff shot one of them in the shoulder which slowed down his tantrum a bit and then aimed for his head and put a hole in it the second shot. He then aimed his gun at the next zombie standing there and put a bullet through his brain splattering blood on the concrete behind him. Rocky got off an instant headshot on a woman who staggered away from the door and died. His second shot finally shattered the glass, and the last standing zombie got through!

Gracy: "Oh no Rocky! He got through!" She said gripping his shoulder tighter while hiding behind him.

Rocky kept his cool though. As he approached at it's breakneck pace, Rocky put 2 more bullets right through his skull. He fell to the ground and his momentum caused him to slide all the way to Rocky's foot before it stopped. It left a trail of blood from his bleeding head all the way from the shattered door.

Cliff: "Woah Rocky. Nice shot." He said nodding his head

Rocky: "Thanks, but we have to find Aaron and Tum Tum."

Meg: "I agree. They are way ahead of us."

Cliff: "Right then. Let's move."

Colt: "They went through this door right?" He pointed

Meg: "Yes that looks like it."

They went through the door and came into a large kitchen.

Rocky: "Tum Tum?! Aaron?! You two in here?!" He called

Cliff: "I doubt it if they are. They probably ran right through here if anything."

Gracy: "Look. There's a door in the far corner of the room. It looks like it leads outside."

Cliff: "Where?"

Gracy pointed to the metal door on the other side of the kitchen that had a glowing "EXIT" sign hanging above it.

Colt: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Colt was the first to take off now as the others trailed behind him. He bursted through the door and saw that he was out in the back alley where the dumpster was. He looked to his left and saw Tum Tum standing further down in the middle of the alley looking exhausted.

Colt: _"Tum?" _He said to himself

Rocky came out next to him along with everyone else.

Colt: "Rocky. I found Tum Tum!" He said before he ran towards him

Rocky: "Yeah, but where is Aaron?" He asked in a worried voice

Gracy put a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

Gracy: "Try not to worry Rocky. I'm sure your brother knows."

Colt finally made it behind Tum Tum.

Colt: "Tum! You're alright!" He said turning him around

Tum Tum: "Colt…it's you."

Colt: "Of course it's me. What's wrong with you? Where's Aaron?"

Tum Tum looked down at the pavement.

Tum Tum: "They caught up to us and…They grabbed him."

Cliff: "Damn. They got him." He said punching his fist into his palm

Tum Tum: "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything against them. They overpowered me, grabbed him, and took off in a black van."

Rocky: "But you're okay right?"

Tum Tum: "…"

Colt: "…Tum Tum…?"

Tum Tum: "…"

Gracy: "Can't you hear your brothers Tum? They're speaking to you."

Suddenly without any warning, Tum Tum's eyes rolled back into his head and began to collapse.

Rocky: "Tum Tum WOAH!" He yelled catching him before he hit the ground.

Tum Tum was out cold.

Cliff: "Hey what's going on with him?!" He said confused

Rocky: "I don't know! Tum Tum get up! What's the matter?"

Colt: "Meg can you do anything?"

Meg: "Please step aside. I'll do whatever is possible."

Colt did just that as Rocky held his head up off the ground. Meg began to look him over until she noticed Tum Tum's sleeve.

Meg: "No…"

Rocky: "What? What is it?!" He panicked

Meg remained silent as she rolled up Tum Tum's left sleeve and revealed the cause.

Gracy: "Oh no Tum Tum."

There was a bite mark on his arm.

Cliff: "Damn! He's infected now!"

???: "Hahahahaha!"

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Marcus standing at the end of the alley with two of his body guards behind him.

Rocky: "It's you!"

Colt: "What's so damn funny?!" He shouted

Marcus: "Oh nothing. Just that newly infected specimen you have there could become the end result of all of my hard work."

Meg: "What do you mean by that?"

Marcus: "Just hand over the young boy. The rest is none of your concern."

Rocky stood up in anger.

Rocky: "When you involve our little brother in this, it DOES become our concern!"

Colt: "Yeah! What do you want with Tum Tum?"

Marcus: "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Now…Hand him over or else…"

Colt: "Or else what?!" He challenged

Marcus sneered at them and let out a small laugh. He then snapped his fingers once.

Marcus: "Do it."

*BAM!*

Cliff: "Aaaaah!!" He screamed in agony

Cliff immediately clinched his left arm and fell to his knees.

Meg: "Cliff!" She said bending down next to him trying to help

Rocky, Colt, and Gracy looked on shocked at what happened to Cliff and then looked back at Marcus' guard putting his gun back down.

Marcus: "**Or**…we'll kill all of you here and now. Your choice."

Rocky looked back at Cliff again who was still on the ground clinching his bloody arm. He closed his eyes and thought to himself hard. He couldn't let everyone die like that. For all he knew, he didn't see them just wanting to get Tum Tum alone and then kill him for no reason, but what about Tum Tum? What were they planning on doing to him?

Rocky: "…Okay…You win…just don't hurt anyone else."

Colt: "Rocky?!"

Marcus: "Good choice. Go grab the boy." He ordered one of his guards

Guard 2: "Yes sir."

He ran over and scooped Tum Tum up from in front of Rocky and put him over his shoulder. Rocky and Colt's fists were clinched tightly and shaking with almost limitless fury. They watched him walk off with their brother as they tried to hold their feet from giving pursuit for the sake of everyone else there. Marcus was now in the black van as it ran. He began to speak as the guard loaded the unconscious Tum Tum into it.

Marcus: "Well it was nice doing business with you. I had fun, but I'm afraid that our playtime is over. How sad. Oh well. Have fun getting out of this city alive! Hahahaha!"

The van door closed and it sped off. When the van was gone, Colt ran to the right and kicked over an empty trash can.

Colt: "Dammit! First Lita, then Aaron, and now Tum Tum?! Rocky!! What are we going to do now?!"

Rocky remained silent. He was almost oblivious to what Colt was saying. Too much was going through his head. He was wondering how everything went down hill so fast. He just couldn't grasp it. What the hell is going on now?! The last thing they need is another mystery!

**End of Chapter!**

**Please leave me some reviews. Thank you for reading so far!**


	14. Recouping

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. This one is pretty late and I apologize. A lot of stuff going on, and I'm very busy. I hope you're still enjoying my story so far. If you are please leave a review. They help a lot. Thanks and enjoy.

Colt: "Ugh! What is going on around here?!" He shouted pacing up and down the lobby near the lab entrance.

Rocky and Gracy watched Colt silently from the bench they both sat on across from him.

Colt: "I mean come on! We were almost out of here, and then that jerk had to come and make things completely worse!" He fumed on

Rocky took in a deep breath, stood up, and began to make his way over to him.

Rocky: "Colt…" He said in a lower tone

Colt: "I swear I'm gonna get every single one of them for what they did to us!" He said continuing his angry outburst.

Rocky: "Colt." He said getting closer

Colt couldn't hear Rocky calling him during his rant. All he could feel was his blood boiling underneath his skin and his heart beginning to pound against his chest. He was almost ready to hit his breaking point.

Colt: "When I get my hands around that guy's neck I'll…"

Rocky: "Colt." He said firmly putting a hand on his shoulder

Colt: "What?!" He said finally turning around

Rocky: "You're gonna have to calm down."

Colt gave Rocky a look as if he had lost it.

Colt: "Calm down? Rocky...Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

Rocky was silent.

Colt: "…Calm down…" He quoted to himself

Colt took a few steps away from Rocky and shortly thought to himself.

Colt: "Let's see if I can get the whole picture here. Gracy is injured, Lita's gone, we have to find Aaron…again, Cliff's been shot, and Tum Tum's been kidnapped. Oh wait, and we can't forget that Tum's been infected too. All while we're running from flesh eating monsters. Does that just about sum up everything so far?"

Rocky remained silent after Colt's remark.

Colt: "Hmph. I thought so, and you me to calm down? Get real." He said slightly disgusted

Colt turned around and walked the opposite direction of where Rocky and Gracy were.

Gracy: "Colt." She said trying to stop him from leaving the lobby.

Rocky: "Let him go Gracy. Give him his time alone."

Gracy: "But Rocky…"

Rocky: "He'll be fine. As long as he doesn't leave the building, don't worry about him for now."

Gracy: "…Alright…, but Rocky how are you feeling right now?" She carefully asked

Rocky: "…Honestly?"

Gracy: "Honestly…"

Rocky had not yet turned around to face Gracy, but instead stared down at the floor. Rocky felt both of his hands clinch tightly shut into shaking fists.

Rocky: "Honestly…I feel like shit."

Out of a sudden act of rage, Rocky ran over to the receptionist desk and ripped the entire phone from its cords and beamed it into the wall. The phone made a loud cracking noise that echoed through the large lobby and broke into four pieces. He then fell to his knees and started to punch the floor repeatedly.

Rocky: "God damn it!"

Gracy quickly stood up and limped over to him.

Gracy: "Rocky…Rocky it's okay to be upset. Just let it all out." She said with both her hands on his shoulders. "I'm right here with you, so just say whatever's on your mind. I'm listening."

Rocky: "It's just…we were so close Grace. We were almost out of here. We finally found Aaron, and then things just got completely worse out of nowhere. I…I don't even know if I can handle this anymore."

Gracy: "I know how you feel Rocky. We all do..., but we have to be strong. Both Tum Tum and Aaron are counting on us. And…"

Gracy suddenly winced in the middle of her sentence, and Rocky noticed and stood up with her.

Rocky: "Your ankle…" He said trying to hold her weight off of it.

Gracy: "Don't worry about me Rocky…" She smiled trying to cover up the sharp pain she felt. "I just want you to become the strong and brave leader you are meant to be."

Rocky: "Gracy…"

Gracy: "I know it must be hard for you right now…" She winced again. ",but think of those who are counting on you."

Rocky: "But I can only do so much…I'm only one person."

Gracy: "Then I'll be by your side…" She reached down and grabbed Rocky's hand. "…always…"

Rocky: _"Gracy…"_ He said in a half whisper

With that their faces began to draw in slowly towards one another's. Their eyes closed slowly, and next thing they knew they were in a comforting kiss. Rocky's grasp on Gracy's hand tightened as his lips warmed hers. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her in closer, and Gracy's hand began to caress the side of the young ninja's face. Small moans were heard from Gracy as he was working her lips over. When Rocky finally realized what was going on, he softly ended their kiss. When it was over, Gracy opened her eyes to see Rocky's blue-green eyes looking lovingly into hers. She loved his eyes. They always made her feel welcomed. After gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, Gracy smiled and began to hug him. Rocky hugged her back.

Rocky: "I guess…I guess we both needed that huh." He mentioned

Gracy: "Yeah. This about where we left off before this whole event started." She said still hugging him

Rocky: "Okay. Then I promise that I will do my very best to make sure that things go back to normal."

Gracy: "I know you can…" She smiled more and closed her eyes. ", and I know you will."

Rocky lightly nodded and gently pulled Gracy's resting head away from his chest. He looked her in the eyes again.

Rocky: "Gracy. Stay here and wait for me while I go and find Colt. I have to talk to him."

Gracy: "You sure you don't need me with you?"

Rocky: "Thanks, but I've gotta do this on my own."

Gracy nodded.

Gracy: "Okay. I'll wait right here for the both of you."

Rocky kissed her on the forehead.

Rocky: "Thanks."

He helped her back over to the bench and finally sat her down off her swollen ankle. When she was finally settled in, Rocky rushed off to where Colt went.

--

Colt was in the hallway past the break room with the front of his body facing the wall with his forearms leaning against it as he looked down at the tiled floor.

Colt: "…What?" He said in a dull voice knowing it was Rocky who quietly came down the hall

Rocky: "Colt…We need to talk."

Colt bitterly laughed to himself.

Colt: "Right. Of course you wanna talk. I saw this one coming a mile away."

Colt turned around and then leaned his back up against the wall. He slowly slid down until his butt hit the floor.

Colt: "Hmph. You came here to 'calm me down' right?" He said not even looking at Rocky

Rocky took in a deep breath before speaking.

Rocky: "No…No Colt. I'm not. Matter of fact you have every right to be angry."

Colt suddenly looked at Rocky a little shocked.

Colt: "…I do?" He said surprised to see Rocky agreeing with him

Rocky: "Yeah."

He went and sat down next to his younger brother.

Rocky: "With everything that's going on you have every right to be…How are you feeling right now?"

Colt hunched his shoulders as he thought.

Colt: "I don't know Rock. I have a lot of feelings running through me. It's like a mixture that I can't explain."

Rocky: "Try to explain it." He urged

Colt looked down at his fidgeting thumbs.

Colt: "I don't know…confused…, angry…, hurt…, scared…"

Colt nearly choked saying the last one. He was never very fond of admitting that he is actually afraid of something.

Rocky: "So overall you feel the way I felt moments ago."

Colt: "Wait…what? You too?"

He nodded.

Rocky: "Of course. I was feeling all of those emotions all at once and even lashed out once you left."

Colt: "You did?"

Rocky: "Yeah." He nodded. "But then Gracy came to me and reminded me of what we needed to do which was be stronger for Tum Tum."

Colt remained silent and continued to absorb Rocky's words.

Rocky: "I know this must be harder for you because you lost your best friend Lita, and now we might lose something even closer to us…our brother."

Colt looked down at his thumbs again realizing that Rocky was right.

Rocky: "But it doesn't have to be that way. We have to try and stop moping around and take action. Tum Tum can only do so much on his own. He needs us."

Rocky finally stood up in front of Colt and stretched out his hand in front of him. Colt looked up and saw Rocky's extended hand.

Rocky: "Besides. I can't rescue Tum and Aaron all by myself now can I?"

Colt continued to stare at Rocky's hand and then at Rocky.

Colt: "You sure can't." He smiled taking his hand

Rocky helped Colt up off the ground and onto his feet again.

Colt: "I'll do it. Besides, Lita told me to be strong for everyone, and I almost broke my promise to her."

Rocky: "That's the spirit." He encouraged

Colt: "Hmph. Didn't think I'd be saying this now, but…Thanks Rock. I really needed that."

Rocky: "Hey what are brothers for?"

Colt: "Torturing." He joked

Rocky: "No that's what Tum Tum is for when we get him back."

They both laughed.

Rocky: "Come on. I left Gracy back in the lobby, and I promised her that I'd be back." He said patting Colt's shoulder

Colt: "Alright, but can we first check up on Cliff and Meg first. I'm kind of worried about them."

Rocky: "Sure."

--

Cliff: "Ah." He winced a bit. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Meg: "You're such a baby." She joked with a comforting smile while bandaging his wound

Cliff: "Oh yeah? You try getting shot in the arm then."

Meg: "No thanks." She laughed "Almost…there. All finished."

Cliff: "(Sigh) Glad that's over. Thanks Meg."

Meg: "No problem."

??: "Hey. You two okay now?" A voice called out

They both turned their heads towards the break room entrance to see that it was both Rocky and Colt.

Cliff: "Hey. Yeah. We're fine now."

Colt: "Really? How's Cliff's arm?"

Meg: "I managed to get the bullet out, and it's wrapped pretty well. He should be good to go as long as nothing else happens to it."

Rocky: "That's good to hear."

Meg: "How are you two holding up?" She carefully asked

Rocky held a strong and determined look.

Rocky: "We're better now. Colt and I both decided that we have to act fast and rescue Tum and Aaron. No more sulking around in the past dwelling on 'what ifs'."

Colt: "Yeah. We're going to get both of them away from Westin and get out of this city alive."

Cliff: "Well I'm glad to see that you two have higher hopes. That's great cause we'll surely need it."

Meg: "Mhm, but…"

Everyone turned towards Meg waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Rocky: "But what Meg?"

Meg: "I still don't understand something. What could Marcus possibly want with Tum Tum while he's infected? It just doesn't make sense to me."

Colt: "I don't care what this guy's plan is. We're getting both of them back whether we know what's going on or not."

Cliff: "I admire all of your sudden enthusiasm, but there's another problem. We don't have a clue of where Aaron and Tum Tum were taken."

Meg: "Cliff's right. How on Earth are we going to find them?"

Rocky: "I don't know…"

There was a short and prickly silence in his sentence.

Rocky: ", but he couldn't have gone far. Maybe there is something here that can clue us to where Marcus went and why."

??: "I think…I might know." A voice said

Everyone turned their attention to the break room entrance to see Gracy leaning against the inside of the door as she tried to stay off her injured ankle.

Rocky: "Gracy?"

He ran over and put her arm around his neck to help support her.

Rocky: "What did you do? I told you to stay off that ankle. You know you shouldn't be on it." He lectured

Gracy: "I know Rocky, but I couldn't just sit back there and do nothing. So I went back to where Cliff and Colt found Dr. River's body."

Cliff: "And?" He said gaining further interest

Gracy: "I went through some of the file drawers and came across this." She said holding a beige folder up next to her face."

Rocky: "What's this?" He said taking it from her

Meg: "I don't know. May I have a look at it?"

Rocky: "Um. Sure."

Rocky handed the file over to Meg, and she went to sit down at a table and began to read through the documents.

Colt: "Well what's it say?" He asked lingering over her shoulder

Meg: "Good job Gracy."

Cliff: "What? Is it something that can help us?"

Meg: "This file talks about another facility in this area that does the exact same research like this one, and it isn't very far off from here either."

Rocky: "So what does that mean?"

Meg: "He said that Tum Tum was his new specimen for his experiment."

Rocky cringed a bit at that part. The thought of his youngest brother being some sort of lab toy to some lunatic made his stomach turn. He quickly shook off the thought.

Rocky: "So you think he took them to this other lab?"

Gracy: "He had to have…At least…that's what I believe."

Colt: "It's all we have for now. I say let's go for it. We're wasting time sitting in here."

Cliff: "I agree with Colt. It's time to take action." He said standing up "Meg. How far is this place?"

Meg flips through more pages for an address.

Meg: "…A few blocks."

Rocky: "Then that's where we're going next. Any objections?"

Colt: "Like you need to ask." He said heading for the door.

Rocky: "Haha. Yeah." He laughed a bit. "Come on Grace. Good work." He said helping her up.

Gracy: "Thanks." She smiled

Meg: "Guess that means we're off then huh Cliff?"

Cliff: "You know it."

Their next destination was set, and everyone got up to finally leave. Cliff was the last one out of the employee break room.

**End of Chapter!**

**Please take some time to leave me a review. It's appreciated.**


	15. One After Another

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry if I kept you waiting too long, but hey I finally got this chapter posted. There's going to be some more action in this one, so I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me a review. Your reviews inspire chapter updates. Enjoy this one! I know I did.

Gracy: "It's already getting dark out." She said looking through the glass doors of the lobby entrance.

Rocky still held her arm around his neck and shoulders to support her off her ankle.

Cliff: "Yeah, but this time there is no resting and waiting for the sun to come up. We're getting out of this city tonight."

Colt: "I agree. We can't waste time here. We've got work to do."

Meg: "The place is most likely crawling with zombies by now. It's going to be much harder maneuvering around without gathering attention."

Rocky: "That's a chance we'll have to take."

Meg: "Ok then. Once we get there, we should head for the main lab. That's most likely where we'll find the boys."

Colt: "Are you sure?"

Meg: "According to the files that I read over, it has to be."

Cliff: "Sounds good. Then that's our main target."

Rocky turned his attention to Gracy once more.

Rocky: "Hey Grace. How's that ankle?"

Gracy: "Hm? Oh." She quickly glanced down at it. "It still hurts, but I'll be fine. You know Rocky. You don't have to help me all the time now." She said with a warm smile

Rocky: "You sure?" He questioned

Gracy: "Yes. Don't worry about me so much."

Rocky: "Well…okay, but I'm still keeping an eye on you." He said carefully letting her support herself.

Gracy put most of her weight on her left foot and kept her right foot light on its toes. She leaned against the wall to help support herself.

Colt: "So I take it that means we're ready?"

Cliff: "Yeah. Let's move." He said drawing his gun from his waist.

Everyone began to move out of the door, and Gracy began to slowly limp to catch up with them. It wasn't long before Rocky came back and grabbed her hand instead.

Gracy: "Rocky. I said I'll be fine." She said trying to convince him

Rocky: "I know, but this is just for now."

Gracy stared at her boyfriend and then nodded.

Rocky: "Okay Cliff. We're ready now." He nodded with his gun in hand

They all quickly made it outside to the car. Cliff and Rocky both got in the front seats while Colt, Gracy, and Meg occupied the back. Cliff turned around in his seat for a moment.

Cliff: "Okay guys the place isn't very far, but this is still going to be dangerous…" He then turns to Rocky. "Be ready for anything." He said with a look that made Rocky wonder.

Rocky: _'What does he mean by that?' _He thought to himself

Everyone nodded and Cliff started up the engine and turned on the front lights. They were soon off…

--

Hearing the air conditioning fan whirl above him through a vent, Tum Tum finally opens his eyes slowly to see only a blur and triple vision of what seemed to be a tall metal shelf. He lied there a bit longer on the floor to try and refocus his vision, but it wasn't working. He soon made the decision to try and stand up. Putting his hands underneath him on the cold cement floor he pushed upward and managed to get to his knees. He felt exhausted and drained and decided to rest in his current position for a few more seconds. During his short break, Tum Tum began to study the room. He appeared to be in what looked like a small walk-in freezer, but he soon put two and two together and figured out that he was in a cell. He was a prisoner. Tum decided to try and continue to stand even though his vision had still not yet cleared. He slowly was able to make his disoriented self stand up straight but it wasn't long until he stumbled backward and pounded his back against the wall behind him. He tried to hold him up self steady.

Tum Tum: _"Where…Where am I?"_ He weakly asked himself

Tum Tum's triple vision began to focus and went into double vision as he leaned against the wall. Just when he thought he was possibly getting better…

Tum Tum: "Huuggh." He murmured

He suddenly put both hands on his knees, bent over and threw up blood onto the floor. A sharp pain whirled the small ninja's body as he coughed the rest of it out.

Tum Tum: "Ooh." He moaned in agony and coughed some more "What's wrong with me?"

Tum slowly used his sleeve to wipe the excess blood off of his lips, but accidentally got some more in his mouth. He suddenly realized that his blood had somewhat of a sour taste to it…, and he kind of liked it.

Tum Tum: "Hm?" He noticed

He stuck a bit of his tongue out and licked a small amount of blood that he had wiped on his sleeve.

Tum Tum: "Mm?" He moaned in curiousity

Next thing his eyes became fixed on the puddle of blood he threw up moments earlier. He felt a twitch in his left eye as he continued to stare at it. Soon he was back on his knees putting his hands inside the small blood puddle and licking his hands with satisfaction. It was beginning to please him with every drop of blood that touched his tongue. He was…becoming something…

Tum Tum: "Mm…Mmmm!" He moaned once more in a menacing tone

The young ninja soon began to see nothing but red and all he could hear was his heart pounding rapidly against his chest along with a small ringing noise in his ears as he feasted. After another second, Tum Tum finally came to and realized what he was doing. He quickly stopped his 'meal' and became temporarily stunned by his behavior. Tum Tum took two steps away from the puddle…, and then threw up again. This time it was out of pure disgust of his actions.

Tum Tum: "Hu…huuggggh!"

After vomiting, Tum Tum's vision became normal again, but he still felt like crap. He stumbled over to a corner and sat down in it with his knees closed into his chest.

Tum Tum: "What…What's wrong with me?!" He said getting scared

Tum Tum sat in the corner confused and frightened about what was going on and then it hit him.

Tum Tum: "Wait! I was…yeah I think I remember now."

--

**(Short Flashback)**

_Tum Tum: "I think…Aaron and I were running from those two jerks with the guns that were chasing us. Yeah I remember."_

Tum Tum: "Up ahead Aaron! Through that door!" He yelled while running

Aaron: "Okay!" He answered in a frightened voice

_Tum Tum: "We both made it outside of the door. Aaron made it out ok, then I went out and…"_

Aaron: "Behind you!"

A zombie was standing beside the door as it opened and lunged for Tum Tum…

**(End Flashback)**

--

Tum Tum: "I got bit!" He concluded

Tum Tum quickly rolled up his sleeve to see there was a bite mark on his arm. It had teeth marks in it with small pieces of flesh missing, but the wound itself seemed to have dried up. The pain of the wound itself seemed to have gone down.

Tum Tum: "If I got bitten by one of them, then that means…I'm becoming one too?"

Two large figures suddenly walked to the entrance and stood there. Tum Tum could here the sound of keys jingling before they were placed in the hole and turned until a loud click was heard. Tum tried to stand up and hold his ninja stance to defend himself, but was still too weak to do anything. Out of fatigue, he instantly fell over on his side out of pure exhaustion…

Tum Tum: _"Colt…Rocky…" _He passed out

--

Rocky: "Whoa…" He said quietly

Gracy: "Guys. There are so many."

The car stopped in the middle of the street because of the large thick horde that blocked their only path. The zombies in front of them didn't seem to notice the car yet due to the fact that its lights were turned off. They were just mindlessly walking around each other.

Meg: "I don't think we'll be able to take the car through that Cliff."

Cliff: "Wanna bet?" He said putting the car into drive

Meg: "Cliff you wouldn't…"

Cliff turned on the high beams.

Cliff: "Oh yes I would. Hang on!"

Next thing they knew, Cliff had floored it. The tires made loud screeching noises against the pavement before it sped off towards the crowd of flesh eaters. Everyone in the car braced themselves for the impact uncertain of how things would play out. The medium sized car plowed through the first few walls of the horde. Some slammed into the car and rolled over. Others went flying, and some even got run over as they heard a few bones pop underneath the tires of the car. The car lost some of its momentum, but continued to push forward anyway

Gracy: "How much further do we have to go?!" She tried shouting over all the noise

Cliff: "Not much longer. Just keep away from the windows!" He warned

Colt: "I'm already ahead of you there Cliff!"

Suddenly, Colt's window shattered…

Colt: "Aah!"

Rocky turned around to see that a hand had broken through Colt's window and grabbed his arm. The zombie was trying to bite down on him. Gracy screamed as she struggled to try and pull Colt away from its grasp.

Rocky: "Colt!"

Cliff: "Rocky shoot it now! We're almost there!"

Rocky quickly turned sideways in his seat and aimed his gun at the zombie while Colt struggled to break free.

Gracy: "Hurry Rocky!" She cried out

Two gun shots were fired into its torso, but it wouldn't let go…

Colt: "Aah!" He screamed again

Rocky: "Hold on Colt!" He said aiming again

He let off two more rounds and got a clean shot right between the eyes. His grasp on the ninjas arm was instantly broken.

Meg: "You okay?!"

Colt: "I'm fine. I wasn't bitten." He said trying to catch his breath

Cliff: "Hang on just a bit longer. We're almost through!"

Cliff floored the gas pedal once more and this time the car burst through the crowd of flesh eaters and was finally in the clear once more.

Meg: "We're through Cliff! We made it!" She cheered

Cliff: "Yeah, but now they're chasing us…" He said looking in the rearview mirror at the crowd of killers

Meg: "But we're close. We can still get inside."

Cliff finally pulled the car in front of the lab entrance.

Cliff: "Okay. Everyone out." He ordered

Everybody did just as he said and emptied the car…except for Cliff. Everyone made it to the door, but Meg noticed Cliff hadn't left and turned around.

Meg: "Cliff?"

She turned around to see Cliff still sitting in the car.

Cliff: "Go without me guys."

Everyone became confused by Cliff's sudden action.

Colt: "What?"

Cliff: "Forget about me, and go rescue the two boys."

Gracy: "You're going to meet back up with us right?"

Cliff looked down at the steering wheel and faintly shook his head.

Meg: "Why?!" Her voice cracked a bit while running to the driver side window.

Cliff: "This is why…"

Cliff took off his left glove and showed Meg the bite mark that he had been hiding from them the entire time.

Meg: "When…when did this happen?" She said becoming emotional

Cliff: "Way back at the bar when I made you guys take off while I held the mob off."

Rocky: "No…"

Cliff: "I've been feeling fine up till now because of the strong antibiotic we were all given before the squad was sent in to stop all of this, but I guess the drug is starting to wear off…, and now this virus is kicking in."

Meg: "No Cliff I won't leave you!" She said near tears

Cliff: "It's too late. They're coming. Go now!" He ordered

Colt and Rocky came up behind Meg and grabbed her arms as they tried to guide her inside.

Cliff: "Stay alive you guys."

Meg: "Cliff no!"

Cliff: "And good luck." He said giving a small salute

Cliff turned the car around and sped off towards the horde.

Meg: "Cliff!!"

Rocky: "Come on!" he said finally getting everyone through the door and barricading it with a bench and a few chairs.

The car was now hitting high speeds as it rushed towards the crowd. The horde was now closer…

Cliff: "Here goes nothing!" He said bracing himself

Cliff then opened the car door and jumped out hitting the street and going into a roll until he stopped. He looked up and saw the car still going just like he had planned. Reaching for his gun, he pulled it out and aimed at the gas tank. He waited for the car to plow into the middle and then.

Cliff: _"Bang…"_ He whispered just before he fired his well-aimed shot

The bullet hit the tank point blank and ignited a large explosion of orange-yellow flames that went in all directions. The blast sent many burning zombies flying killing a large majority of them. Cliff watched on at what he just did.

Cliff: "Heh heh…Not bad." He joked to himself

Then suddenly a larger group appeared through the thick clouds of smoke making Cliff their next target. He suddenly noticed noises behind him.

Cliff: "Hm?"

Another horde was now drawing in on him…He was trapped.

Cliff: "Of course."

He finally stood up. Cliff was now surrounded by infected. He pulled his gun out and began to fire.

Cliff: "You're gonna have to work for your meal."

Cliff turned around and put 2 bullets in the heads of two zombies. They fell to the ground instantly and died. Then he turned his attention back to the first horde and took out 4 more. The mob was endless. It didn't matter how many shots he fired, they would continue to come regardless. His barrage of bullets continued to take them out until…

…*click*

Cliff: "Hm. Out of ammo." He said looking at his gun. "Figures." He laughed a bit once more.

Cliff looked up at the lab building he stood in front of one last time.

Cliff: _'You guys can do it…I know you can.' _ He thought smiling to himself

The flesh-eating horde was now completely closed in around him…his fate was sealed…

--

Rocky: "This way." He pointed ahead down the hall

Everyone followed him down the hallway, but Meg just stood there staring at the barricaded entrance. They suddenly stopped once they noticed.

Gracy: "Meg?"

Colt: "Rocky." He said giving him a look

Rocky: "I know Colt. Give me a sec."

The eldest ninja quickly made his way behind Meg.

Rocky: "Meg…"

Meg: "I know Rocky. You don't have to say it."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and turned around.

Meg: "We have to go save the others. Cliff would have wanted that." She said trying to smile through her puffy red eyes.

Rocky: "Yeah…He would." He agreed "Let's move before something happens."

Meg: "Mhm." She nodded. "Lead the way."

Rocky: "Got it."

They both began to run towards Colt and Gracy who were both waiting until a door that Rocky had passed suddenly broke down and a medium sized horde of zombies busted through it cutting Meg off from behind Rocky. Meg stopped dead in her tracks as she was forcefully cut off from continuing.

Rocky: "What?!"

Colt: "How did they get in?!"

Meg: "I don't know but…"

Her sentence was cut short when she heard vicious bangs and growls on the other side of the barricaded door. The first few stacked chairs had now fallen over.

Meg: "Just go! Don't worry about me!"

Gracy: "What?!"

Rocky: "No! We're not losing you too!"

Meg: "You have to! Go now while they're all focused on me!"

Rocky: "But I can…"

Rocky aimed his gun at the horde with their backs turned in front of him.

Meg: "Don't waste your ammunition! Just leave!"

Colt: "…Damn! Come on Gracy." He said assisting her farther out of harm's way

Rocky stood there longer aiming his gun not knowing what to do. He wanted to save her.

Meg: "GO!" She screamed

Rocky finally let his gun down to his side.

Rocky: "…I'm sorry Meg…"

With that he turned around and ran catching back up with Colt and Gracy.

--

The three teens had been running for minutes down hall after hall and went up one flight of stairs after another. They soon became exhausted and took a short break.

Colt: "Okay Gracy, I'm gonna let you down for a bit."

Gracy: "Okay." She nodded

Colt let her arm off of his neck and shoulders so she could sit on the floor to rest.

Gracy: "I can't believe they're both gone…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between everyone when that was said.

Gracy: "I mean after all they did to help us…We couldn't save them…I feel so guilty."

Rocky: "Don't say that. I know exactly how you feel, but don't think that way. There was nothing else we could possibly do given the situation at the time."

Colt: "Rocky's right. I feel bad too, but we can't mope _here_ of all places. Especially since we're so close to getting Tum and Aaron.

Gracy: "I know you're right, but still…"

She took in a deep breath.

Gracy: "Never mind that for now. Let's rescue your brother." She said with a smile

Colt nodded then he stood back up and walked next to Rocky who was looking at a map of the facility nailed to the wall.

Colt: "What are you doing Rock?"

Rocky: "Trying to figure out where we're supposed to be heading."

Colt: "Yeah?"

Rocky: "Yeah. Meg said that we should head for the main laboratory which is right…here." He pointed on the map.

Colt: "And that's where Tum Tum and Aaron are supposed to be?"

Rocky: "That's what we're hoping."

Gracy: "Guys?"

Both Colt and Rocky turned around to see Gracy staring down the empty hallway.

Rocky: "Yeah what is it?"

Gracy: "I…thought I just heard something." She said with her eyes still fixed down the corridor

They suddenly heard a loud bang as if a door had been knocked over.

Colt: "Oh no…Rocky is that…?"

Rocky: "Yeah…They caught up to us. Let's go now!"

Rocky helped Gracy get up and began to run down the hall that leads towards the main lab section of the building. The noise of the running horde was getting louder…and closer.

Rocky: "Go! Go! Go!" He urged trying to keep everyone's pace up

Gracy: "Guys up ahead!"

Gracy pointed to a large steel door that was open and had a lock on the outside of it.

Colt: "Quick! In there!"

All three rushed in the door and closed it, but then Rocky realized something…

Rocky: "Lock…the lock…Where's the lock to this door?!" He said in a panic

Colt: "What there's no lock here?" He said looking the door over a second time

Gracy: "I think it's on the outside."

Rocky: _"The outside…" _He said to himself

Colt noticed Rocky talk to himself.

Colt: "Rocky? Hey Rocky snap out of it! What are we going to do now?"

Rocky was silent to himself for a moment before he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up again.

Rocky: "This hall should lead to an elevator that will take you straight to the main testing labs."

Colt: "Well that's great Rocky, but why are you talking like that? There's no need giving me directions you know."

Rocky suddenly gave a small smile before he did the unexpected.

Rocky: "Hehe. Good luck Colt."

Rocky then punched Colt square in his stomach and then took his arm and flung him over his back further inside the door.

Colt: "Agh." He said as he hit the floor.

Gracy: "Colt!"

She limped over to him

Gracy: "Rocky why did you do that?! Now is not the time to be fighting!"

Rocky: "I know you two can do it."

Colt was now leaning on his elbow half turned around looking at Rocky while holding his stomach. Rocky then tossed his hand gun on the floor right beside Colt's hand. He finally understood what was happening.

Colt: "Rocky…No…You can't!" He exclaimed

Gracy: "Wait a minute. You're going to lock the door from the outside?!"

Rocky remained silent.

Colt: "No!" He shouted

Colt quickly stood up and began to sprint towards the heavy steel door, but Rocky was too fast for him and closed it shut. Colt ran into the door and began to bang on it loudly with his fists. A large clunk was heard on the other side signaling that the door had been locked…Rocky wasn't coming with them.

Colt: "You idiot! You'll die if you stay out there! You hear me?! You'll die! Open the door and get in here!" He said choking back tears

Rocky could still hear Colt's voice from the other side.

Rocky: "I can't Colt. If I do, they will get through and get all of us…It's the only way."

Colt: "No it isn't the only way!...Because I'll find another way! Open the door now!"

Rocky: "Colt there is no time. Go find Tum Tum and get out of here."

Gracy: "But Rocky. Remember what you told me in the car when this mess started? You said that you would never leave me. Remember?" She said with a little anger in her voice.

Gracy's eyes began to form tears as she stared at the steel door wanting Rocky right next to her again.

Rocky: "Yes Gracy. I remember, but I also said that I would never let anything happen to you. I'd rather die than have those creatures have their way with you guys."

Colt's forehead was now leaning against the door.

Colt: "Don't say that Rocky…" He sniffles. "You're…You're not gonna die."

Rocky began to smile again on the other side. He was happy that he could protect at least two of the people that mean a lot to him.

Rocky: "Just go Colt. I know you can do it…I love you both."

The sound of the zombies entering the hallway Rocky stood in sounded even through the steel door.

Colt and Gracy: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "…"

There was suddenly a loud booming noise against the steel door. It was zombies that bashed into the door trying to claw and kick at it to get through to Colt and Gracy.

Colt and Gracy: "ROCKY!!!"

**End of Chapter!**

I hope you liked this one. The ending is coming closer! Leave me some reviews!! Oh and **please don't spoil anything in your reviews.** That would be appreciated. Thank you all for your patience and support. :-)


	16. Rescue

It was dark and quiet. Tum Tum was still in deep unconsciousness, but still felt awake somehow. The first thing he noticed was that his forehead was throbbing badly. Since he only felt half asleep, he attempted to rub his forehead to somehow attempt to ease the pain. He tried to move his hand…but it wouldn't move. He tried his other…That wouldn't budge either. It took only a second to realize that his arms and legs were tied down to a gurney. He wanted to open his eyes, but something was keeping him from doing so, and nothing was over them either. It was strange. What could be keeping his eyes closed? He didn't feel anything over them. Maybe that was just a sign of how tired he was. His body was beginning to act kind of bizarre as well. He felt the urge to just move and not in a good way. The small muscles in his entire body had quick spasms every few seconds. He wanted to rest, but his body wouldn't let him. He felt as if he was going to lose all control. Then suddenly…

??: "Tum Tum!" A voice called

He temporarily gained control of his body for the moment.

Tum Tum: _'What? Who was that?' _He thought through the darkness

The voice called again.

??: "Tum Tum! Tum Tum wake up!"

??: "Shut up you!" A rugged voice shouted

It sounded like one of Marcus' guards.

??: "No! What did you do to him?!"

Tum Tum: _'Wait a minute. That voice…It sounds familiar.' _He thought

??: "Tum Tum please wake up!" Sounding even more desperate

??: "Shut up, or you'll end up just like that cop I shot."

Tum Tum: _'Is that…?'_

Finally Tum was able to slowly open his eyes. Light instantly broke through his cracked eye lids and temporarily blinded him. He forcefully shut his eyes to keep it out.

Tum Tum: _'Ow…Let me try that again…' _He thought

He tried to slowly open his eye lids once more. The light peered through temporarily blinding him, but he continued on. The bright ceiling lights put him into a blur similar to the one he had in his cell before he passed out. Finally he was able to open his eyes with some discomfort.

??: "Tum Tum?...Tum Tum you're awake!" The voice called once more

Tum Tum looked to his right to see a small figure in a prison cell-like cage. He squinted his eyes to see clearer.

Tum Tum: "Aaron!" He said trying to get up, but was stopped by his restraints that were forcing him to lie down.

Aaron: "You're finally awake." He said with relief

Tum Tum: "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Aaron: "Only a little bit." He said rubbing his right arm

Tum Tum: "What did you do to him?" He said eyeing one of the guards

??: "Nothing compared to what we'll do with you." A voice said entering the room

Noticing another familiar voice that he wasn't fond of, Tum Tum looked about the room to target the source of the voice. He quickly spotted him walking in the lab through a door. It was Marcus.

Tum Tum: "It's you!" He said glaring at him

Marcus: "You don't sound too happy to see me." He smirked

In anger Tum tried to get up, but he forgot that the restraints were tightly holding him to the gurney.

Tum Tum: "Why should I be?! You kidnapped us!"

Marcus: "All in the name of Science." He grinned

Tum Tum: "What's that supposed to mean? Never mind. What are you going to do? Why did you take us?"

Marcus laughed to himself thinking of why he should explain himself to a bunch of children, but then he thought he would tell them for fun of seeing the horror on their faces when they heard the news.

Marcus: "Very well. I will tell you what my plans are. After all you are going to be the one that will be my final test subject."

Tum Tum felt his heart almost skip a beat after hearing that.

Tum Tum: _'Test subject?'_

Marcus: "Dr. Rivers was working on a 'cure' for all types of diseases, and being the scientific genius I am, he placed me second in charge of the project."

Tum Tum: _'There's Dr. River's name again.'_

Marcus: "He wanted a cure…The fool. Such a fleet can never be possible. He was way in over his head. So naïve, it was pathetic. There wasn't a cure then, and there never will be. Not in a million years!"

He walked past Tum Tum and stood next to one of his guards.

Marcus: "I on the other hand had different plans. Plans to create a virus. A virus that could mutate a human into the ultimate killing machine. Dr. River's 'cure' would just need to be tampered with to make this happen."

Tum Tum: "You were going to sabotage it?"

Marcus: "Sabotage is such shifty word. Let's just say I…enhanced it. Since his work was incomplete, my completed virus would only be improved by River's work. Of course he would never approve of such a brilliant idea, so I decided to cut him from the project…permanently." He said with a callous grin

Tum Tum: "You…you're the one that killed him. You killed Dr. Rivers!"

Aaron's eyes popped wide open when he heard that.

Aaron: "You killed my daddy?"

Aaron's eyes began to water.

Marcus: "He was expendable. His death is what will make my ambitions come true."

Aaron's small hands clamped the bars of his cage in complete anger.

Aaron: "I hate you! I hate you!" The boy screamed. "I lost my entire family because of you! I lost my mommy, sis, and my daddy all because of you!"

The tears were now running down his red cheeks.

Marcus: "Don't worry little one."

He walked over to his cage, and Aaron glared at him through his watery eyes.

Marcus: "When I no longer have a use for you, I'll make it so that you can join your loved ones again."

The boy's eyes then widened in fear.

Tum Tum: "No! Leave him out of this! You can have me, but let Aaron go!"

Marcus turned around and began walking towards Tum Tum until he came to a stop.

Marcus: "My my. Aren't you quite the brave one? Fine I'll leave the kid alone for now, but I'll need you to hold still." He said pulling out a syringe with a transparent purple liquid inside

Tum Tum: "Wh-what is that?" He said tensing up

Marcus: "This is the cure that I developed to counter my original virus."

Tum Tum: "A cure? Where did you get a cure?"

Marcus: "I came after the boy for a reason you know." He said glancing back at Aaron

He finally realized it.

Tum Tum: "…Aaron? The cure is in Aaron's blood?"

Marcus: "Bingo. You've been infected by one of my creations outside. If I hadn't gotten to you when I did, you'd be one of them by now."

Tum Tum: "Why do you want to cure me?"

Marcus: "I'm not necessarily going to cure you, but I'm going to put in just enough of this antidote, so that enough of your conscience remains. That way I can still control you."

Tum Tum: "Control me?"

Marcus: "Exactly. Too much of the anti-virus and you're cured completely, too little and you're just another wild beast that would just need to be put down." He said holding the syringe up the light and letting some of it squirt out. "So far the virus is growing within you turning you into the ultimate killer that I have been dreaming of."

Marcus then forcefully injects the the needle into Tum's shoulder.

Aaron: "Tum Tum!"

Tum gritted his teeth with his eyes closed as the liquid poured into his system.

Marcus: "Hehehe. It's only a matter of time now." He grinned

--

Gracy sat there on the ground quietly sobbing to herself with her face in her hands as she listened to Colt hopelessly trying to open the large steel door that Rocky locked on the other side.

Colt: "No…no no NO!" He screamed in a fit of sorrow and anger "Open! Open damn it!" He said tugging harder on the steel bar attached to the door

It wouldn't budge. Colt became fed up and took a step back. It wasn't long until he was kicking the door with all of his might.

Colt: "Give…him…back! Give my…brother…back!!" He shouted between kicks

Gracy finally raised her head when she heard him kicking.

Gracy: "Colt…"

Her voice cracked when she spoke, so Colt didn't hear her.

Colt: "First Lita!...Then Cliff…then Meg…and now both of my brothers!" He said continuing to beat on the door.

When Colt's strength finally gave in, he rested his forearms and forehead against the door and began to slide down it until he was on his knees. A few tears began to escape his eyes.

Colt: "Guys…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." He said letting out his sadness

Gracy slid over next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Gracy: "Why Colt?" She asked after a few sniffles

Colt: "Because…I can't protect anyone…I couldn't protect my best friend…, and now my brothers."

There was silence between them until Gracy spoke.

Gracy: _"…I'm sorry too." _She said in a half whisper

Colt then became confused.

Colt: "You sorry? About what?" He asked her

Gracy: "Sorry that I'm so weak." She began to tear up again "I…I slowed everybody down from the start." Her voice began getting shaky. "And…and I'm the reason that you lost Lita. If I had never hurt my ankle…, we wouldn't have needed to rest, and we would have never met that awful man." Now she was crying again. "…I feel like such an idiot."

Colt: _'Gracy…'_

Gracy: "Forgive me Colt. If I could change things back to the way it was before, I'd do it, and I want Rocky back just as much as you do, so please forgive me!" She said with her head down in shame.

Colt couldn't watch her sit there and cry any longer. It wasn't long before Colt had his arms around her and was comforting her in her time of grief. She continued to cry.

Colt: _'Look at me. I'm doing it again. I'm breaking Lita's promise that I made to her. I'm sulking over everything instead of doing something about it, and I only made things worse.' _(Looks down at Gracy who is still crying) _'I never took into account how others were feeling or were trying to cope with it. I only made Gracy put blame on herself…well not anymore…'_ He thought

Colt gently pulled Gracy away from him to look into her eyes.

Colt: "Gracy."

Gracy: "(sniffs)…Yeah?"

Colt: "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

She was silent.

Colt: "I should have never had my little moment like I did just now, and it will never happen again. I promised Lita that I would be strong for all of you…for myself, and I almost broke that promise. I swear that I will never let that happen."

Gracy: "Colt…"

Colt: "I know that you love Rocky. I do too. He's my brother, so I'm going to protect you and save the others just like he would want me to."

Colt let her go and easily let her rest against the solid steel door.

Colt: "Stay here where it's safe. I'll be back with Aaron and Tum Tum in no time."

Gracy: "Wait a minute. You're going alone?"

Colt: "It might be dangerous Gracy. I can't risk putting you in danger. That door will hold, so just wait here for us okay?"

Gracy: "But Colt…"

Colt: "Don't worry about me." He cut her off. "I'll be fine." He said with a bit of a confident smile.

Gracy was quiet knowing that there was no way for her to convince him otherwise. She knew that her ankle would only slow him down anyway. She let out a sigh.

Gracy: "(sigh)…okay, but please be careful."

Colt: "I will." Colt stood up. "Now just wait here for us."

With that, he turned around and ran down the hall towards the elevator.

Gracy: _"Be safe…"_ She whispered as she watched him run off

--

As Colt was running, he wasn't exactly sure at all what was in store for him, but all he knew was that he had a job to do, a mission to finish. That's all he could think of at this point. There was zero room for failure or it would cost him and the ones that mean most to him everything. He made it to the end of the hallway and came to a stop at the elevator. Looking up above the door, he realized that there was a red light on indicating that the elevator was locked to anyone but higher level staff beyond this point.

Colt: "No way." He looked around. "This cannot be happening."

Colt tried to pry the steel doors open with his hands, but to no avail. He soon became frustrated and punched the door.

Colt: "…Great…Now what do I do?" He said with his hands in his pockets

Suddenly…

*Ding!*

Colt looked up from the sudden noise and noticed that the red light had turned green.

Colt: "It's unlocked? But how? I don't have clearance here…Maybe it's a trap." He then shook off the thought. "Come on Colt. Who cares if it's a trap? Everybody's counting on you." He reassured himself. "The top floor. That's where they have to be if I remember right."

He wasted no time pushing the up button, but he still had to wait for the elevator to come down to him…

Colt: "Come on hurry up." He said anxiously standing on the balls of his feet

He watched on as the light was counting down to his floor…

*Ding!*

There was a moment of silence until the door opened. He ran on and pressed the 12F button and watched as the door closed. It was quiet…, and he was all alone.

Colt: _'This is it…It's up to me now. Lita…Rocky…I promise I won't let you down. Everyone's going to be okay. I swear it.' _He thought to himself

Silence filled the elevator as he felt himself rise higher into the building. His palms began to sweat as his heart pace began to pick up, but he wasn't scared this time. He was determined, determined to get his brother, Gracy, and Aaron all out of here alive. He was their only hope. Suddenly the elevator stopped again…

*Ding!*

The door slowly opened revealing a long hallway to a pair of swinging metal doors. This was it. Colt wasted no time running towards the doors.

Colt: "Guys don't worry. I'm on my way. Just hang on." He said to himself while running

He forcefully pushed through the metal doors to see Marcus' two body guards standing in front of Aaron's cage with their backs towards Colt. Aaron instantly spotted him at the door.

Aaron: "Colt!" He said with a smile of hope

Colt: "Aaron!" He said in relief

The two guards turned around.

Guard 1: "What's he doing here?"

Aaron: "He's here to rescue us! You see?! I told you they would come for us!"

Colt: "Aaron. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? Where's Tum?"

Aaron: "Tum is…" He looked down

Marcus: "My newest successful experiment." He finished

Colt looked to his left to see Marcus appear from a doorway.

Colt: "What? What do you mean experiment?"

Marcus laughed to himself.

Marcus: "I'll let you be the one to figure that out boy." He said pointing to the door across from him on the other side of the room

Colt followed his finger only to see an automatic door slowly open on the other side and see…

Colt: "Wh-what is that?" He said taking a step back

A 7 foot mutated creature with long muscular arms and legs slowly appeared from behind the door. Its eyes were completely white and the veins in its muscles were bulging rapidly underneath its tattered clothing. Its skin had a darker complexion, and its mouth barred long gruesome fangs. Stopping to observe its environment, it let's out a might roar that filled the entire room…Colt flinched at the powerful sound.

Marcus: "Beautiful isn't it?" He smirked looking at his creation

Colt: "You call **that** beautiful?!"

Marcus laughed to himself like he always does.

Marcus: "Figures. I can't expect a bunch of dumb children to understand the importance of all the hard work I put into this."

Guard 1: "It's better than we thought it would be boss."

Guard 2: "Yes you did a fine job sir." They both complimented

The monster froze where it stood and observed its surroundings looking at anything and everything that moved or blinked. The first thing he spotted was the two guards. It then took everyone by surprise and unexpectedly bolted towards them.

Guard 1: "What the?! What is he doing?!"

Guard 2: "It's insane!"

They both tried to pull out their guns, but its speed was unreal. The first guard was immediately smacked with such force that he flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious. The monster then lifted the other guard above his head and began bending him backwards making his spine contort. He began screaming in pain and fear for his life. It wasn't long until his back snapped like a twig.

Guard 2: "Aaaaah!" He screamed in sheer agony

Colt turned his head away unable to look at the graphic scene. The guard was tossed to the floor, and he lied there with his body twitching until it became motionless. The monster soon looked down at Aaron's small cage.

Colt: "Oh no. He's gonna go after Aaron."

Aaron huddled himself down with his head covered hoping that the cage would then protect him as he feared for his life. As the small boy whimpered, the creature raised its fist with its unbelievable strength and was ready to smash down on him.

Colt: "No!" He dashed off towards him

Marcus: "You stupid creature! What do you think you're doing?!"

The monster immediately stopped in mid motion at the sound of Marcus' voice. Colt ceased his sprint when he saw the creature stay completely still. They both looked at Marcus.

Marcus: "How dare you show me such disrespect you freak? You think I'm going to just let you run wild and ruin my work like this? After all I went through, after all of my planning, all of my sacrifices and people I've stepped on, you think I'm going to allow you to just do as you please? No! **I** created you, and **I **am your master! You obey **me**!!" His voice was shouting

The monster suddenly began to slowly lower its arm. Marcus let out a smug smile.

Marcus: "Hehe. That's it you dumb animal. Obey your master." He smirked

Colt: _'What is with this guy?'_

Monster: "HrrrAAaaagh!!" It roared in sudden rage

He turned its attention then to Marcus.

Marcus: "What…What are you doing?"

His voice now became nervous. It began to walk towards Marcus slowly…

Marcus: "Hey I just told you that I am your master, your creator. Stop in your tracks this instant."

It began to pick up its pace into a fast walk. Marcus was now backing up towards the west door.

Marcus: "I-I told you to stop. Obey me!"

Marcus had lost control as fast as he gained it. The monster sprinted towards him and made its way right in front of him. Marcus fell on his butt scared out of his mind with his rebelling creation standing over him ready to kill.

Marcu: "This…This can't be! I created you! I am your master!"

It let out another roar and scooped him up by his neck and held him up in the air.

Marcus: _'This…This can't be! I thought I did everything right! I put enough of the cure in its bloodstream, so that it could be controlled. Where did I go wrong…? Or maybe it can't be controlled…' _He thought while being strangled

Marcus was trapped in its hold trying to gasp for air as the beast grip only tightened around his neck until…

*Snap!*

…His body stopped moving as his legs dangled in mid-air. Seeing that it had successfully killed its target it turns its head…, and then it spotted Colt.

Colt: _'Oh man. Now he sees me.'_ He thought to himself taking another step back

The creature then began walking towards him. During that moment, Colt then remembered that Rocky had left his gun with him. He quickly pulled it out from his belt and aimed it.

Aaron: "Colt no! Don't hurt him!" He yelled

Colt turned his head and looked at Aaron as if he were crazy.

Colt: "What?! Why?!"

Aaron: "Because that's Tum Tum!!"

Colt fell silent after hearing that.

Colt: "What?"

Aaron: "That mean man did something to him! He's not himself anymore!"

Colt slowly turned his head back to face his mutated sibling.

Colt: _'…Tum Tum…? Is that…really him?' _He thought to himself

It proceeded closer towards Colt growling viciously.

Colt: _"No…It can't be…What have they done to you?"_

He slowly began to lower his gun.

Colt: "I can't hurt him. He's my brother. I promised Rocky that I would save you, but…"

The tall monster was now charging, growling, and ready to smash Colt into the ground. Colt continued to stand there paralyzed in shock. It was now within arm distance ready to kill him until suddenly…

??: "No Colt!"

Colt felt himself get tackled out of the way of the monster's blow just in time to roll to temporary safety. Groaning mildly, Colt raised his head off of the ground to get a look at his savior.

Colt: "Gracy?!" He said surprised

Gracy: "Heh heh. Hey Colt." She said with one arm over his back while lying next to him.

Colt: "What are you doing here?! I told you to stay put!"

Gracy: "I'm alright Colt, but I was worried about you, so I had to come. Good thing I did too."

She suddenly winced.

Gracy: "Ah." She moaned in displeasure.

Colt: "Your ankle again." He pointed out

Gracy: "It's okay. It seems I overdid it a bit running towards you like that, but it was worth it. You were about to be killed."

Colt: "…Thank you Gracy." He nodded

The creature was now turning around to face Colt and Gracy again.

They both quickly stood up

Colt: "Listen Gracy. Aaron's in that cage over there. Go get him out."

Gracy: "What about you?"

Colt: "I don't know. I guess I'll have to try and keep him busy. Somewhere in there is my little brother."

Gracy: "That's Tum Tum?!" She said surprised

Colt: "No time to explain. Just go. I'll hold him here."

Gracy: "Be careful Colt." She said taking off towards Aaron

Colt: _'Thanks…I'll need it.'_

It began walking towards Colt ready to maul him down.

Colt: "Tum Tum stop this! Don't you remember who I am?! It's me Colt! Your brother!"

Tum Tum: "Hrrraaggh!" He yelled taking a swing at him

Colt back flipped out of the way just in time.

Colt: "No Tum. I know you're still in there! Listen to me!"

He roared again and grabbed for Colt. Colt quickly side-stepped him and jumped further away. Taking a quick moment he looked behind him to see Gracy tinkering with Aaron's cage.

Colt: _'Well Gracy got to Aaron safely, but now what do I do?' _He looks back at the monster._ 'Tum Tum isn't responding to me at all.'_

Tum Tum: "Graaah!!!"

Colt: "Huh?" He looked up surprised seeing it looming over him

Its long, muscular arm came swinging from the side and with a mighty blow, knocked Colt sliding halfway across the lab. When he finally skidded to a stop, he looked up to see Tum Tum walking towards him again. Colt was hit pretty hard. He tried to stand up but quickly fell on his side again. Suddenly…

Gracy: "I got him out Colt! Aaron's free!"

The monster suddenly heard Gracy's voice and turned its head.

Colt: _'Oh no…'_ He thought

It then began running towards the two.

Colt: "Gracy run! Get Aaron and yourself out now!"

Gracy: "Oh no!" She looked down at Aaron who hid behind her. She made up her mind. "Aaron run!" She said grabbing his wrist and flinging him out of harm's way, but then it grabbed Gracy by her neck…

Gracy: "Huugh!" She said getting cut off by the monster clutching her throat

Aaron: "Gracy!" He said with tears in his eyes

Colt: "No!"

It continued to hold her high up in the air planning to do the same thing it did to Marcus until…someone dropped from the ceiling onto the creature's back causing him to turn Gracy loose…

Colt: "No way. Is that…?" He said not believing his eyes

Aaron: "It's Rocky!"

Rocky: "Stop it Tum!" He said while struggling to stay on its back

Tum Tum let out a roar trying reach behind to get Rocky off of him.

Gracy coughed feeling her neck and looked up. She couldn't believe it. She felt she had to have been dreaming.

Gracy: "R…Rocky?...Rocky!"

Rocky: "Gracy!" He shouted while struggling "Get away from here!"

Gracy: "Mhmm." She nodded obeying him

The monster still struggled trying to reach at Rocky and get him off of his back.

Rocky: "Tum Tum I know you can hear me! Stop it now! It's us!"

He let out another roar and was able to grab Rocky's arm and fling him off of his back onto the ground in front of him. He landed on his side and looked up to see its foot coming down to crush him, but he quickly rolled out of the way as it crashed behind him. Standing up, Rocky takes a defensive stance not really knowing what to do.

Colt: "Rocky!" He said running towards him

Rocky: "Colt! Stay back!"

Colt ignored him and stood by his side.

Colt: "No. I'm not losing you again. How did you survive?"

Rocky looked back at Tum Tum who was walking towards them again. Learning from last time, Colt knew he would start sprinting again.

Rocky: "I'll explain later…He doesn't even recognize us Colt." He said still looking at him

Colt looked back at Tum Tum.

Colt: "I know Rock, but what can we do?" His voice getting desperate

Rocky: "I don't know…, but I'll think of something…Until then we're just gonna have to stay alive. We can't run from him, but let's keep him from attacking the others."

Colt: "Okay Rocky. I'm right here with you then."

The vicious monster roared barring its fangs and began sprinting again.

Rocky: "Okay Colt get ready…" They both stood ready to dodge… "Now!"

Each jumped out of the way to one side, but this time it kept up pursuit following Rocky.

Rocky: "Oh boy…" He began running

The monster roared behind him chasing after the green ninja. Never missing a step, Rocky kept calm and kept his mutated brother in sight. Good thing he did because he then saw its massive hand come from the side to smash him against the wall. Luckily, Rocky flipped out of the way just as it put a large dent into the steel wall. When he balanced himself again, he looked back to see the damage. Without giving him another chance to think, it swung its other arm at Rocky's arm and clawed at him, but he noticed and moved just in time. The claw tore through his sleeve, but he himself was unharmed. Rolling to safety, he felt the hole in his torn shirt.

Rocky: _"This is…unreal."_ He said making sure his arm was alright

He then felt hands on his shoulders. Rocky looked behind him to see that it was Colt.

Colt: "Rocky. You okay?" He said quickly getting him up on his feet.

Rocky: "Yeah."

Tum pulled his arm out the dent he made in the wall. He looked at both of the boys and snarled.

Colt: "What now Rocky? I know we can keep him busy, but it's pointless if we can't actually save Tum."

Hearing those words made Rocky's stomach begin to turn.

Rocky: _'He's right though. We can't keep this up forever, but… we can't run either and just leave Tum Tum behind. I…I don't have a clue about what we should do.'_

Colt: "Guess I'll have to try this then…Yaaah!" He yelled charging it head on

Rocky: "No wait!"

Running towards it at full speed, Colt puts a powerful kick into its side. After noticing no reaction from his brother, Colt continued his barrage of fierce punches to Tum's stomach, but he appeared unfazed by them. He then jumped up and put both his hands on Tum Tum's shoulders and used them to pull himself high enough to powerfully knee him in the chin. His head flew back from the blow but his body did not move.

Colt: _'Man! He didn't even budge!' _He thought running out of options

Colt landed back on the ground only to be greeted by a swift kick to his side from the monster that sent him sliding across the floor once again.

Colt: "Ahh!" He yelled

Rocky: "Colt!" He ran over helping him to sit up. "I thought it would be pretty obvious that an attempt like that would never work."

Colt wiped some blood from the side of his mouth.

Colt: "Well I thought I would give it a shot." He said rubbing the side of his sore ribcage. "Got any better ideas?" His sarcasm kicking back in

Rocky looked back at their changed brother.

Rocky: "I don't know Colt."

--

Aaron and Gracy stood off near a corner of the room watching Colt and Rocky feeling helpless.

Gracy: "Rocky, Colt. Oh no they're in so much trouble."

Aaron: "Gracy…" He said tugging on her skirt

Gracy: "Not now Aaron. Later."

Aaron: "But Gracy…" He continued

Gracy: "Not now." She gently pushed his hand down

Aaron: "But I think I might know how to save Tum Tum!"

Her eyes went wide. She turned around and took a knee in front of him.

Gracy: "What?! Are you sure? If so, please tell me!"

Aaron: "Yeah. Marcus used my blood to make a cure to the virus. See?" He said showing Gracy his bandaged arm.

She took his arm and observed it.

Gracy: _"Oh my God…" _She whispered to herself _"So that's why they were after you all along." _She concluded

She looked back at the boys as they continued to struggle then she put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Gracy: "Aaron. Do you know where this cure is?"

--

Rocky and Colt continued to dodge the monster's attacks, but they soon found themselves getting worn-out.

Colt: "Rocky I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." He said holding his injured side

Rocky: "Stay with me Colt. You can't give up now."

Colt: "But Rocky I-"

Rocky: "Look out Colt!" He said tackling him to one side

They both were able to avoid it grabbing at them, but then it kept going. As they lie on the ground, they looked up to see it looming over them again. After letting out a roar he finally grabbed Rocky and Colt by their necks and held them up into the air squeezing the life out of them. It then ran and slammed them both hard into a wall and continued to hold onto their necks tightly. Trying to pry his hands off of his neck, Colt was unsuccessful in trying to break free. Tum Tum had them both completely at his mercy…

Colt: _'No…He's got us!' _He thought panicked

Rocky: _'Tum Tum no…This…This can't be happening…' _He thought beginning to fade out…

…

??: "STOP!"

They suddenly heard a stabbing noise and the monster roared in pain letting the two boys drop to the ground. Colt and Rocky both fell onto their sides coughing and gasping for air.

Colt: _'What just happened?' _He thought rubbing his neck.

They both looked up again and saw Gracy standing behind Tum Tum.

Rocky: _"Gracy?" _He said making her out

She seemed to be doing something that had him almost completely immobile. On the other side she had a syringe in his back. When the monster finally realized it, he went berserk. He turned around and knocked Gracy to the floor, but only to get away from her. He clutched his head in pain and began to stumble away from the 3 teenagers towards a wall. As it was groaning in misery, the boys noticed that its muscles were beginning to shrink in, and its height began to fall. Its skin began getting a little paler. It slammed into a wall roaring in agony while its body continued to change…

Colt: "Rocky. What's happening to him?"

Rocky: "I don't know Colt." He looked over to Gracy. "…Gracy?"

She sat herself up on her side and showed Rocky the empty syringe from where she was lying.

Colt: "What is that? What did you put in him?"

Gracy: "It's the cure…"

Both of their eyes went wide.

Rocky: "You mean there is some sort of cure to this virus?"

Colt: "It has to be Rocky. Look!" He pointed

All three looked over to see that the 7 foot giant had completely transformed…back into their little brother.

Rocky & Colt: "Tum Tum!"

All three of them stood up and ran towards him as he was lying on the floor face down unconscious in his tattered clothing. As soon as they made it over to him, Rocky flipped Tum Tum over on his back and lifted his head to support him.

Rocky: "Tum Tum." He firmly called "Tum Tum wake up. Come on man we know you can do it. Wake up for us." He said shaking him a little

No response…

Colt: _"Come on. Don't give up on us now." _He whispered to himself

Gracy: "Please. Please wake up." She urged

His eyes began to flicker a little and Rocky saw it.

Rocky: "Yes that's it Tum! You're doing it. Just open your eyes. Everyone is here waiting for you." His voice excited

Slowly his eye lids came open. Blinking again he noticed Rocky above him with Colt standing behind Rocky and Gracy beside him.

Tum Tum: _"…I knew you guys would come." _He smiled

"Tum Tum!" They all said giving him a welcome back hug

Colt: "Tum you had us scared. I thought we had lost you."

Rocky: "How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" He asked while sitting him up a little more, so Tum would be able to support himself

Tum Tum: "I remember everything…, and it was horrible." His head went low. "I was completely out of control, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Sorry guys." He said with his voice filled with shame.

Gracy: "Don't be. We all know that it really wasn't you doing those things. Plus we're all here now and that's what matters."

Tum Tum sat up and looked around.

Tum Tum: "We are? Then where is Aaron?"

Gracy: "Oh yeah I forgot." She turned around to face Aaron who was still sitting in the corner like he was instructed for his safety. "Aaron. Come on over here. It's safe now."

The young boy stood up and quickly paced across the lab and stood in front of Rocky and Tum Tum who were both still on the floor.

Aaron: "You're back!" He said with joyful relief

Tum Tum: "Yeah and it feels good."

Rocky: "Speaking of which. Are you okay Aaron? You're not hurt or anything are you?"

Aaron: "I'm fine now…," He suddenly noticed "but where are Cliff and Meg?"

Colt: "They're…They're not coming." He regrettably stated

Tum Tum: "You mean they're gone?"

The room went silent.

Gracy: "They gave up they're lives, so that we could reach you. There was no other choice for us."

Colt: "It's still hard to believe that they're gone."

Both Rocky and Gracy nodded in agreement. Rocky decided to get back to more pressing matters.

Rocky: "Listen everyone. Downstairs is practically flooded with zombies."

Colt: "Oh yeah Rock. That reminds me. How did you make it out when you locked the door behind me and Gracy? We both thought you were a goner especially after you gave me your gun."

Rocky: "Hm? Oh that?" He said beginning to remember "There was an air duct right above the door I locked. I spotted it at the last minute. I saw them charging down the hall, so I did a quick jump to grab and yank it off using my body weight. It took me about 3 attempts, but I finally got it down, and well…you can guess the rest."

Gracy: "So that's why we heard a thud on the other side. They missed you the moment you got in."

Rocky: "Exactly." He nodded. "Then I had to find a way to meet back up with all of you, but I had no idea where I was going or where I might end up."

Colt: "What was after that?"

Rocky: "I kept going until I came upon the first light I saw. It was the security room…"

Colt: "The security room?"

Rocky grinned.

Rocky: "Hey. Who do you think it was that unlocked the elevator doors for you then?"

Colt: "Rocky…That was you? You were the one who unlocked it for me?"

He nodded.

Rocky: "Lucky I did decide to split up with you two otherwise all three of us be trapped in that room."

Gracy: "Wow Rocky. You're right, and if you hadn't dropped from the air vent and landed on Tum, I'd be dead."

Rocky: "And thank God that didn't happen."

Tum Tum: "So does that mean that this is all over?" He interrupted

Rocky stood up.

Rocky: "Tum Tum I wish. We still have to get out of here."

Gracy: "But how?"

Rocky: "(sigh)…I'm not sure."

There were suddenly banging noises on the lab door. Growls and yelling soon followed. Everyone jerked their attention towards the doors.

Colt: "No. I don't get it. How did they get up here?"

Gracy: "I don't know. Colt when you left me alone the door was still locked. I never touched it. I swear I never did."

Rocky: "We can worry about the how's later. Right now we've gotta find a way out."

Gracy: "But to where Rocky? That's our only exit."

Aaron: "Hey everyone! Look up there!" He pointed towards the back of the lab.

They all turned around and saw a ladder leading to an opening that leads to the roof.

Colt: "The roof?"

Rocky: "Better than nothing. Tum. Can you walk?"

Tum Tum: "Yeah I think so." He slowly began to stand up on his own

Rocky: "Okay good. Colt lead the way up the ladder. I bring up the rear"

Colt: "Consider it done."

Rocky: "Now hurry before they break through. Those doors won't hold long."

Everyone did as he instructed and gathered around the ladder that led to the roof of the building. Colt went first followed by Aaron and then Tum Tum. It was then Gracy's turn to start climbing up the ladder. Rocky was right behind her climbing until she stopped.

Rocky: "Gracy what's wrong? Why did you stop? Is it your ankle?"

Gracy: "No I…I just remembered something." She said thinking

Rocky: "What is it?"

Gracy: "The cure. There is more of it still in this lab. We're going to need it, so I'll go get."

Rocky: "On that ankle? No way. Just tell me where it is and I'll get it. I'm faster anyway."

Gracy: "Okay then there should be some on that far end table over there." She pointed "That's where I got the one for Tum Tum."

Rocky: "Okay. I can only grab a few vials, but it's better than nothing. Keep climbing. I'll catch up."

Gracy: "Okay." She nodded "Please be careful."

Rocky: "I will."

Dropping down from the ladder, he made a dash across the laboratory towards the table and saw the 2 vials with the very same purple liquid left on the table.

Rocky: "This is all?" He said looking it over making sure he wasn't missing any

The door suddenly began to dent inward meaning that it wasn't long until they broke through.

Rocky: "I'll take what I can get."

He quickly swiped the 2 remaining vials and stuffed them into his pocket. Turning around to make his way back the ladder, the door was finally broken off its hinges. This time he didn't even bother looking back. All he did was run. That's all he could do. He soon heard the others calling him from the top of the roof.

Colt: "Rocky hurry!"

Rocky had distance on the horde, but not very much. Jumping towards the ladder, he made it on and began to climb up…

Rocky: "Ah! What the?!"

He turned his head and realized that one of them had grabbed onto his leg and keeping him from climbing further.

Tum Tum: "Guys one of em's got Rocky!" He yelled

Rocky began shaking his leg to get away, but his grip was too tight. It wasn't letting go. As he continued to struggle, the zombie opened its mouth and was ready to bite down on his ankle.

Gracy: "Rocky look out!"

Suddenly a single gunshot was fired and a bloody hole appeared straight on in the zombie's forehead. It instantly let go and fell to the ground. All 3 of them turned around to see Colt aiming the gun down the ladder.

Colt: "Rocky! Move it!" He demanded

Rocky looked up at his brother and smiled, but wasted no time bolting up the ladder. The horde crowded around the ladder fighting to get up all at once. Closing the hatch to the roof and locking it everyone collapsed on their bottoms and drew a breath of relief. Everyone was silent. The night was quiet and somewhat seemingly peaceful for some strange reason. All they could here was their own breathing. It was...relaxing…

Tum Tum: "Okay…So…Now what?" He said catching his breath

Rocky: "I don't know Tum. I'm all out of ideas. Anybody else have one?" He said while looking at the moon hide behind the moving clouds

Colt: "Growing a pair of wings and flying would be a good option." He said speaking as if things were normal again

Rocky: "Okay…any ideas that are actually possible?"

Gracy: "Well I think that is still possible." She said beginning to stand up.

Rocky: "What are you talking about Gracy?"

Aaron: "I think she's lost it."

Gracy: "No you guys. I'm serious. Look!" She pointed to the sky.

The first thing they saw was a blinding light and heard what sounded like helicopter blades spinning. Everyone else instantly stood up.

Tum Tum: "Guys! It's a helicopter! We're saved!"

Everyone then began trying to get the pilot's attention. Jumping up and down, waving their arms around in the air, and yelling for the chopper to come down. Next thing they knew it began to make circles around the lab building.

Gracy: "I think he sees us guys!"

??: "Kids!" A familiar voice called from the helicopter through a megaphone

All of them went silent.

Colt: "Is that…? Rocky could that be?"

Rocky: "I think it is Colt."

The helicopter slowly spun in a direction that allowed the moonlight to pour through one side of the helicopter revealing the familiar person's face.

Gracy: "Meg!"

Colt: "But how? We thought you were dead!"

Meg: "You should never count me out that easy. I told you before. I'm tougher than I look." She winked

They all smiled knowing that she had survived.

Meg: "Guys we're going to land down on there soon. Take some safe cover while we do so."

Rocky: "You heard her guys. Let's move over there."

The helicopter slowly and safely lowered itself to the ground as the loud patting engine sent vibrations through the rooftop. The blades blew wind throughout the area that was so strong; everyone had to use an arm to cover their faces while getting closer. Keeping their heads low, they finally make it to the helicopter and Meg helped to pull them on safely. When everyone was finally aboard, she closed the door and signaled to the pilot that it was okay to take off. Giving her a responding thumb up, the helicopter began to lift off of the ground and into the air once more. Everyone got into a seat and buckled up.

Meg: "Are you all okay?" She asked looking them over

Rocky: "We're fine, and so are Aaron and Tum. But aren't we glad you showed up."

Meg: "Seems I was just in time too. Look." She pointed out of the window towards the top of the lab building.

They all looked out of the window to see the door to the roof being banged on viciously. Next thing they knew it had busted open and a bloody hand popped out. They watched on as a body slowly crawled out of the opening and it wasn't long before others slowly followed.

Colt: "Man you're right. If we were there any longer, we would have been killed."

Gracy: "Thank God." She said holding her chest

Rocky: "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He reached in his pant pocket. "Meg here."

He pulled out the two vials that contained the cure and handed it to her.

Meg: "What is this?" She said looking at the vials

Aaron: "It's a cure. Marcus made it out of my blood."

Meg: "A cure? How fascinating! Do you have any idea what this means?"

Colt: "There's still a fighting chance?"

Meg: "Yes exactly."

Rocky: "Well no more fighting for now. I've had enough of my share in that for today. I just really want all of us to at least get to Grandpa's house. Let's at least see if he knows what's going on or if he's okay."

Meg: "No problem Rocky. We can even pick him up if you want us to. We'll find some safer place and then figure out what to do from there."

Colt: "That sounds good to me."

The helicopter flew on into the night…

--

As the helicopter flew on through the skies, the comforting warm glow of sun rays began to peak over the horizon. The ride in the chopper was quiet as everyone except Meg and the pilot were asleep. The whole event had everybody exhausted. Rocky slept with his head leaning against the window and Gracy's head rested on his shoulder. The warmth of the sun's rays that traveled through the clouds reached his face, and as he felt them he began to slowly wake up. Letting out a mild moan, he pressed his eyes shut from the sudden light that was intruding his sleep. Rocky slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up. He pulled up one hand and began to rub his eyes to wake himself up. After that, he noticed his girlfriend still resting peacefully. He smiled at down at her, grabbed her hand, and began to lace both of their fingers together. Gracy noticed and began to awake herself. The first thing she noticed was that Rocky's fingers were entwined with her own. She peered up at his smiling face.

Rocky: _"Morning." _He whispered trying not to wake everyone else up

Gracy: _"Good morning." _She whispered back.

There was a short silence between the two.

Rocky: _"How did you sleep?"_

Gracy: _"I slept fine. How about you?"_

Rocky: _"Best sleep I've had in the past two days."_

Gracy softly laughed.

Gracy: _"I couldn't agree more…Rocky?"_

Rocky: _"Yeah?"_

Gracy put her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder, and looked at everyone else that had still been sleeping.

Gracy: _"They've been through a lot. Haven't they?"_

Rocky: _"Yeah."_

They were silent again…

Gracy: _"Rocky?"_

Rocky: _"Yes?"_

Gracy: _"What's going to happen to everyone left behind?"_

Rocky: _"Who? The infected?"_

Gracy let out a yawn.

Gracy: _"Yes. I mean what do you think is going to happen to all of them?"_

Rocky: _"I don't know. I'm hoping that more of this cure can be made with the ones we were able to take from the lab. Then maybe a plan can be made to turn most of them back to normal. But either way Gracy, I don't want you or anyone else here worrying about that anymore. We've done our part and shouldn't have to wonder about what to do next. Besides…"_

Rocky looked down at Gracy…only to see that she had fallen back to sleep.

Rocky: _"Gracy…?"_

She was out like a light again.

Rocky: _'Haha. Man I guess she's a lot more tired than she thinks she is.' _He thought laughing to himself.

Rocky turned his attention back out the window as he look out on the mountains peacefully. The helicopter flew off into the horizon.

**THE END!**

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews and your support. I could not have done any of this without you. I'm not too sure what my next story will be, but I have ideas. Don't forget to check out my new 3 Ninjas website that I'm still building and e-mail feedback on it. The link is on my profile page. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**~3ninjafan**


End file.
